Something there that wasn't there Before
by komodo.dragon2
Summary: This is a love story between the Reader and Germany. Please enjoy and R&R. This is the first one like this that I've made...and I hope you'll like it. UPDATEEE!: it's complete! :D
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader, this is a love story, penned by me, between Ludwig (Germany) (Doitsu) Belischmidt and you, the beautiful lady who wants to capture his heart. It is a tale of happiness, excitement, adventure, true love's kiss, and blossoms. This is also a tale of misery, sadness, and woe, and heartache. But…it is a story that will entice you to read more…a story that you will love…( i hope)

~Komodo~

You finally arrive at your new apartment. It was a quaint apartment, with interesting décor, though you weren't exactly crazy about it. As you put down your bags on the carpet, you sighed at the thought of unpacking all twenty boxes that littered the floor. _Well…better late than never…_You thought as you started to unpack.

~~~/\~~~

Finally, after four grueling hours of unpacking, tidying, white-gloving, and organizing your new home, you sat on the couch, enjoying a well deserved break. The doorbell rang, interrupting your break. You sighed, and walked towards the door, ignoring the pains shooting up your legs. "Hello?"

"Ve~ Hello! Welcome to the neighborhood!" A bubbly redhead stood outside of your door, holding pasta, a white flag, and flowers.

You were relieved that you had the apartment sparkling. "Thank you! Won't you come inside?"

"Sure!" He walked inside and sat down on your couch. You offered him some tea and he accepted. Hoping to break the ice, you said, "So…you live in my neighborhood?"

He nodded. "Ve~ My _fratello_ and I live on the other side of the street! We live at the big house across from here!"

"Oh! The Veneziano House, right?"

He nodded. "That's the one!"

"My name is _ _. And what is your name?"

"Oh! I'm Feli! But my friends call me Italy!"

"Okay…Italy. I'm happy to have met you!"

You and the bubbly Italy chattered for several minutes until its lunchtime and his stomach growled. Unfortunately, you haven't had any time to go shopping for any groceries, but you don't want to be rude to your new friend.

"Hey. _! I know what we can do for lunch! Why don't you come and eat with me and my friends?"

"Are you sure Italy? I don't want to impose!"

"Ve~ They'd be happy to see you!" He grabbed your hand and dragged you off towards his car. You buckled your seat belt and hang on. Cars have always made you nervous because your best friend almost died in a car wreck. "HANG ON!" He screamed and shot off.

~~~/\~~~

You peeled yourself out of Italy's car. Your eyes wer wide with shock, and you moved as if you were a zombie. Italy just laughed, grabbed your hand, and lead you inside of a huge white building. "T-this is where you're friends are?"

"Mhmm!" He said cheerfully, not noticing your condition. You nodded shakily and followed him as he ran under a floating bear. You could've sworn you saw someone, but you were still shaking after the crazy car drive, so it was probably your imagination.

Italy threw open the door and yelled, "WE'RE HERE!"

A man with green eyes and blonde hair rolled his eyes. "Who is that? Did you bring a bloody human with you?"

Italy shook his head. "She's my new neighbor! And I wanted her to meet all of you!" He cleared his throat and began to point to people. He pointed to the angry green-eyed man and said, "That's Arthur, but we call him England or Britain."

You waved weakly. He sighed and waved back. Italy pointed to a man wearing glasses and said, "That's Alfred, Britain's little brother, we call him America!" You waved and he said proudly, "I'M THE HERO!" You nodded and immediately waved at a man with longer blonde hair whose name was France. He blew a kiss in your direction and your expression showed disgust.

"This is Ivan, but we call him Russia!" The violet-eyed man smiled at you and held up his pipe. You waved and focused on the next person, China, who had his panda wave at you. You smile and wave back.

"This is Kiku, but we call him Japan!" Japan shyly waved and you waved back. "And this is Ludwig, but we call him Germany!" A tall, muscular, handsome, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man nodded in your direction. "This is _! She's my new neighbor!"

You waved again and awkwardly took a seat between Italy and the stern-looking Germany. _He's so serious…_you thought as you took a sideways glance at him. _He looks like he needs some fun in his life._ Italy then handed you some pasta and you gratefully accepted it. You've had nothing but coffee all day, and now the aroma of freshly cooked pasta made your mouth water.

As you chewed, you looked around at everyone, and you were surprised at how their meals differed from everyone else's. England was having some scones and tea, America was having greasy burgers, France was having a steak dinner, Russia was having something that looked like vodka and soup, but you weren't exactly sure…China was having soup, as was Japan while you and Italy had pasta, and Germany was having wurst and beer.

"So, _ you want to become one with me, da?" Russia offered calmly, his purple eyes locking with yours.

Everyone's eyes widened and they stared at Russia, who just smiled at you. "Well…I'm not sure about that….umm…" You looked at Italy and asked in a hushed whisper, "What does he mean?"

Italy shrugged and started to sing. You sighed and ate the rest of your pasta, wondering what was going on. America finished first and said, "Guys and Guyettes, I have a super-duper idea that will save the world from red underwear!"

England groaned. "No way! I'm not going to be part of your half-witted scheme!"

France started to sing, and England shoved him. "Shut up!" He said. Your eyes widened and you sipped your water. You asked Italy, "Is this normal?" but he was still singing and shouting "Pasta!" occasionally. You sighed and sipped your water.

"Everyone needs to follow me because I'm the oldest, aru!" China said. You looked at him, and thought, _surely not…he looks as if he's in his mid-twenties._America laughed and said, "Yeah, but I'm the hero, so you have to do what I say!"

Japan started to talk, but was cut off by England. "OH SHUT IT!"

You felt sorry for poor Kiku and you tapped his shoulder. His eyes widened and he looked at you fearfully. "I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to say that I was interested in what you had to say!"

He slowly nodded and sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I am not fond of people touching me…"

"Oh…" You said. "I'm sorry…I do have a question though…is this normal?"

He nodded. "It is."

"Oh…" You said. England, France, and America were in a fistfight and China was petting his panda. Italy was singing, Russia was swinging his pipe, and you were just sitting there, wide-eyed.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany said. Everyone looked at him, including you, but you were shaking because his large hand had almost crushed yours when it came crashing down. "WE'VE CALLED THIS CONFERENCE TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS, NOT TO FIGHT ABOUT THE PROBLEMS OF OUR PAST! AND SINCE I'M THE ONLY COUNTRY-" You stared at him, but you weren't focusing on him, you were focusing on his speech. _Country?_ You thought, puzzled by his choice of words.

You looked for Japan and asked, "Can you tell me something?"

Japan put down his beverage and looked at you. "Hai?" He asked.

You smiled a bit then asked, "Umm…what did Mr. Germany mean by he's a country?"

Japan nodded. "We are all countries. I am Japan, the land of the rising sun."

Your eyes widened. "Oh…really?"

"Hai. Are you a country?"

You shook your head. "Ahh…so you are a human."

"Yes…" You laughed softly. Japan's dark eyes flitted around your eyes, wondering what was funny. "Is something the matter?" He asked politely.

"No…but the way you said 'human' made me sound like I'm another species." You laughed some more and then sighed as you sipped your water. Germany was as stern-looking as ever, and Italy was chattering about white flags. You felt somewhat sorry for the tall German. He looked so unhappy. You sighed and sat through the rest of the meeting.

"So, _, Do you want to come over to my house to watch a movie?" Italy asked hopefully.

"I'd love to, but I have to go and find a job. As soon as I do, I'll come and watch one with you, okay?"

"Oh…ok! I'll make pasta and we can eat pasta!"

"I'll look forward to it!" You called out. You smiled and laughed. Italy was a crazy person, but he was your only familiar "friend". You sighed as you walked into your apartment. You inhaled deeply, nose wrinkling in disgust. _I need to go get some air freshener…_

~~~/\~~~

You took out a map of the city that Italy had drawn for you and went back outside, walking down the streets. You spied a Walmart and walked inside, searching for the fragrant section. Spying a sign, you followed its directions and found the cleaning aisle. _Ooh, look at the apple pie candle!_ You excitedly smell it and a silly grin was plastered on your face. You stepped back, daydreaming when an "OOOMPH!" brought you back to your senses.

"I'm sorry…oh…it's you." Your cheeks are flushed. Germany was staring at you with those bluer-than-the-sky eyes. Your eyes widen. "I am so sorry! Here, let me help you pick up your groceries…" You bend down, hoping that he couldn't see your flaming face. He grunts and picks up the groceries with you. "_Danke_." He said and walked away.

You stared at his retreating figure and shake your head. _He's so weird_ you thought. You purchased your necessary supplies, a phone book, and groceries. On the way back to your apartment, you stopped at the local post office to see if there were any available jobs. _That one looks inviting!_ You thought happily. The job was for a maid, and you had cleaned several houses in your past. You smiled as you read the rest of the job description. The maid was needed during the day, and she needed to double as an assistant to a war general. You nodded and applied for the job.

Happy that you would receive a call from the employer later that evening, you grinned and walked back to your small apartment. As soon as you got home, you put up your groceries and called Italy. "Ciao, this is Italy!"

"Hey Italy! This is _! I applied for a job!"

"That's good to hear!" He said happily. "So that means that you can come to watch a scary movie with me right?"

"Sure!"

"Ve~ I'll call Germany and Japan too, and we all can watch it!" Your eyes widened and you started to say no, but he cut you off with all of his happy chattering. "I'll be there in a few minutes, I have stuff to put away." He agreed and hung up. You sighed, you weren't exactly ecstatic about seeing the stern Germany again, but with Japan and Italy there, it wouldn't be so bad. You made sure to bring extra bags of popcorn, and then you carefully walked across the street to Italy's house.

~~~/\~~~

"Ve~ I'm glad you could come!"

"Of course I'd come! You're my friend!"

"Oh. Hello, Ms. _" Japan bowed.

"Hey Japan! I'm glad you're here too!" You bowed back, hoping that was the right thing to do.

"Hey look! Here comes Germany!"

You hurriedly say, "Where's the bathroom?"

Italy was too busy to hear you, but Japan gave you directions. "Thanks!" you called out as you raced down the hall.

~~~/\~~~

When you came back, Italy's gruff brother introduced himself at Romano and he showed you to where everyone was. "Ve~ I'm glad you're okay, _! I was going to come looking for you!"

"Well, here I am!" You looked around for seats, but the only seat available was between Japan and Germany. You pasted a smile on your face and sat down. Japan sat very rigid, even when you offered him popcorn which he politely refused. You offered some to Germany who took a large handful, nodded his thanks, and slowly began to eat while the movie started.

You felt intimidated by the bigger German. So much as you couldn't focus on the movie, because every time you tried, he would adjust positions, or sigh and he'd have your attention again. You gave up and sipped your water.

~~~/\~~~

After the movie, you said good-bye to everyone and you left. As soon as you got home, the phone rang. You excitedly picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Guten Tag. This is the employer speaking." He had a thick German accent, but he laughed very strangely.

"Hello! Yes, did you receive my application?"

"Kesesese~ _Ja_ I did! I'll expect you here tomorrow at eight!"

"Ok!" You check the address on your sheet and make a mental note to ask Italy if he knows where the house is.

"_Sehr gut! Guten Abend!_" And the employer hung up.

You dialed Italy's number and patiently waited. "Ciao?"

"Hey Italy! I have a question for you."

"Anything for my pretty lady friend!" He said cheerfully.

You rolled your eyes and explained the situation to him. He "ve~"-ed occasionally and then said, "Yeah I know where that is! I'll take you there in the morning!"

"Thank you!" You both said goodbyes and hung up. You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair, wondering what to wear…finally after thirty minutes of debating, you decided on a stylish polo and khaki capris. White tennis shoes with black and gray stripes were set aside also. You planned out in your head exactly what you'd do tomorrow, and then with a contented sigh, you fell asleep, happy that everything was all right.

~~~/\~~~

The next day, you woke up at six. A nice hot shower sounded fantastic, so you hurriedly took one. By the time you got out, it was half an hour later and you decided breakfast and coffee sounded great. You made some pancakes and enjoyed the coffee as the sun started to peak out across the horizon. You always used to watch the sunrise, but this is the first time you've watched it in five years. You sighed happily as the remaining coffee slowly vanished. You smiled and made some tea, then decided to call up Italy so that he'll be awake enough to take you to your employer's house.

~~~/\~~~

Italy arrived within a few minutes. He also drank some tea, and then he took your hand and dragged you into his car. You paled, and asked him to drive slower than yesterday.

Italy nodded and immediately drove off to the cruising speed of ninety miles an hour. You rolled your eyes and tried to enjoy it, but it's hard when you are trying to keep your mouth closed, because of the wind flowing through Italy's convertible.

He stopped abruptly and his face drained of color. "What's wrong?" You asked nervously.

"Switzerland is chasing me!" He hit the gas pedal and you screamed as the car ran a red light. Horns sounded and you sighed and sank to the floor. Italy was too busy trying to ditch Switzerland to notice.

~~~/\~~~

After countless ran red lights, ten ran over stop signs, and eleven angry drivers, Italy parked at a modest house. "Here it is!" He said proudly.

You stood and your awe of the house took away your quivering fear. "Here we are…" you said softly. Italy smiled and rang the doorbell.

"Kesesese~ I'm coming!" The door opened to reveal an albino with light hair. His eyes riveted over your face and your figure until Italy put his arm around the albino's shoulder. "This is _! She's here to help with the job!" He turned to you. "And this is Gilbirt! But we call him Prussia."

"AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Prussia snapped.

You laughed and grinned. "So…where do I start?"

Prussia turned his attention back to you. "Ahh…well, West is gone…I'll have you clean my stuff!" He led you to his room in the basement. Italy followed, curious, and still talking. Prussia was obviously annoyed with Italy, but kept a forced smile. "Just clean until I tell you to stop!"

You nodded and asked for the cleaning supplies. He pointed to them and then left to go play video games. Italy smiled and kept you laughing with some of his zany stories while you cleaned. You grinned at your silly bubbly friend. You were about to reply when you heard a crashing.

~~~/\~~~

"What was that?" You ran upstairs to see Germany struggling to hold open the door. You were surprised, but rushed to open the door to help Germany. He grunted and walked past.

"Hey Germany!" Italy called out.

"West! Kesesese~ Did you bring me some beer?"

Germany set down all of the groceries and started to put them away while Italy chattered mindlessly. You were stunned, but regained your senses and shut the door. You weren't exactly sure what to do, so you tried to sneak back down to the basement.

"Kesesese~ West! Guess what I did!"

"Do I want to?"

You bit your lip nervously and left to clean the rest of the basement. It was wreck…gritting your teeth, you started to scrub, clean, vacuum, sweep, and white-glove as much as you can. "Hey! Do you wanna learn a song?"

You whirled around and almost screamed, but when you saw it was Italy, you sighed and said, "Don't do that!" You inhaled and exhaled slowly, nodding. "Sure, what song is that?"

"It's called Marukaite Chikyuu!"

"Sounds like fun! Go ahead!" Italy left and came back with a guitar. Clearing his throat, he started to sing. You smiled and sat down on the bed that you were cleaning, humming at the catchy tune.

"He-Tal-I-A!"

You clapped and said, "Sing it again!" and this time, you caught on to a couple of the words and sang along. Italy grinned and sang it again until you caught on completely and started to sing along. You had a beautiful soprano voice and you actually went high when Italy went low. Italy started to sway and you continued cleaning while you sang along.

"Kesesese~ MAKE WAY FOR THE AWESOME ONE'S VOICE!" Prussia bounded down the stairs and grabbed his guitar. He started to strum and sing along. You shook your head, rolling your eyes as you continued. All of you sang it over and over and over, enjoying this "bonding time". The two followed you into whichever room you entered to clean. When you finished a room, they just walk behind you and stand at the door, singing and playing.

~~~/\~~~

Italy stopped and said, "Now, I'll teach you my other song!" And he began to strum another song. "With Pasta in my-"And he sang it over and over until you learned it.

"All together now!" He strummed the first song, and then he changed keys and sang the second song.

Prussia clapped and said, "Now it's my turn!"

You patiently sit on a nearby surface and listen. Soon, you learned his version to both songs and you grinned. You sang along and then asked if there was a piano nearby. Italy nodded and you followed him with Prussia singing and following you.

~~~/\~~~

Germany sighed and continued reading his newspaper, trying to ignore the loud blend of voices below him.

~~~/\~~~

"Here you go!" Italy sang.

You grinned and sat down. When you were smaller, your mother had demanded that you learn an instrument, and the piano won out. You had a strange talent for learning by ear and notes, so you started to hum and played. Italy smiled and sang as did Prussia. When the song was done, Prussia demanded that you attempt to play his. You grin and shake. "You're on!"

You took a deep, cleansing breath and started it off, going faster and faster to appease Prussia who was yelling and singing in German.

~~~/\~~~

Austria held up his hand. "Is that…piano music I hear?"

Germany looked at him and nodded. "_Ja_ it is."

Austria's eyes widened and he raced towards the song. The door flew open and he stared in awe as you played brilliantly even as you were perspiring with the pace.

You finished and he clapped. You whirled around and he said, "May I?"

You nodded and went to go get a drink of lemonade. As you passed the living room, Germany looked up at you. "_" he said. You turned and squeaked out, "Yes?"

"Who was playing my piano?" He said. You nervously stared at his crystal blue eyes. This was the first time that you both had made eye contact. You were slightly stunned at how blue his eyes were, but you quickly snapped out of it. "I was…I hope I didn't upset you."

He blinked and said, "Nein, you didn't."

"Sehr gut." You said.

He looked at you, puzzled. "How do you know German?"

"I picked that part up from Prussia." You grinned. He nodded and went back to his newspaper, rolling his eyes under its protective pages.

~~~/\~~~

"I'm back!" You called out.

"Ve~ You should play us another song, _!"

"Like what, Italy?"

Prussia suggested something, but Austria shook his head. "What about…hmm…" Austria muttered.

You sighed and then your eyes lit up. "I know!" You rushed over to the bench and began to play. Italy stopped you and said, "Could you sing it please?"

You grin and nod. The intro was played again, and you sing, "Tale as old as time….True as it can be….Barely even friends…then somebody bends….unexpectedly….Just a little change…small to say the least….both a little scared, neither one prepared….Beauty and the Beast…"

It seemed as if time had paused just for your song. Austria, Italy, even Prussia seemed to be awed by the song. "Ever just the same…ever a surprise…ever as before….ever just as sure….as the sun will rise….Tale as old as Time…..Tune as old as song…"

~~~/\~~~

Germany eyed his floor, wishing that the singing lesson was over.

~~~/\~~~

"Bitter sweet and strange…finding you can change…learning you were wrong….Certain as the sun…rising in the east…"

Blushing at the attention, you sang softer, "Tale as old as time…song as old as rhyme…Beauty and the Beast…Tale as old as time…song as old as rhyme…Beauty and the Beast…" You played the beautiful ending.

Italy smiled, Prussia grinned, and Austria was blown away. Italy begged for you to play it again and he hummed it with you.

~~~/\~~~

You played that song for an hour, and then it was time for you to go home. Prussia winked at you and said that you have to be back for the next day. You nodded and then walked home. Your fingers ached, but your heart was so happy. For once in five years, you felt as if you belonged, even though you didn't….but you did in a way.

You put on some hot chocolate and started to watch one of your favorite movies. You awed, cried, laughed, and grinned at all of the right places. Exhausted, you lay outstretched on the couch, enjoying the relaxing time alone. You started to hum Italy's song and laughed when you couldn't get it out of your head. You could hear your bubbly friend singing it along with you in your head. You smiled and started to slowly fall into a blissful dream…

~~~/\~~~

"Today was awesome, _bruder_." Prussia said.

Germany hmmphed, and continued reading his newspaper. "_Gut…_"He said absentmindly. "I'm glad you liked it…"

Prussia frowned, not sure why his brother was being this moody. _I wonder..._ he thought. Smirking, he casually said, "I think I'll marry _"

Germany's head snapped up. "But you barely know her!"

Prussia laughed. "So?"

Germany glared at him, but Prussia didn't even notice. He started whirling around the room, singing "I LOVE _" just to annoy his brother.

Germany sighed and said, "I'm tired, _Guten Nacht_."

Prussia waved him and still whirled around the room trying to provoke anger out of his little brother. When West didn't respond, he sulked and started to hum softly.

~~~/\~~~

Italy was humming as he brushed his teeth. "Hey Romano! I met this pretty lady friend today!"

Romano sighed and also brushed his teeth. "Why should I care?"

Italy looked at his older brother. "I was going to invite her to lunch tomorrow because I want you to meet her!"

Romano sighed again and spit out the toothpaste. "I already did, idiot. But fine. Just don't bring that potato-eater or Spain!"

Italy hummed happily and said dreamily, "She has a pretty voice…I think she is a very nice pretty lady friend!"

His brother rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure she's even more beautiful than the girlfriend you had last week."

Italy smiled. "Ve~ there's something about her…I don't know!" He started to sing and dance with Romano who groaned and wrenched himself out of his brother's grasp. Italy grabbed Pooky and started to dance. Romano shook his head and went to bed.

~~~/\~~~

It was three in the morning, and everyone was peacefully sleeping except for a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. Germany was wide awake…because he couldn't get Beauty and the Beast out of his head….particularly, he couldn't get you or your singing voice out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader, I hope you are enjoying this story between thee and Ludwig (Germany) (Doitsu) Beilschmidt. Enjoy as the next chapter of your love life unfolds…

Chapter 2

You woke up bright and early the next morning feeling refreshed. Cheerfully you bounced out of bed, got dressed, and enjoyed freshly brewed coffee/tea. _The sun looks beautiful_, you thought. You sipped your heavenly cup of refreshment, staring out into space, wondering what all of your friends are doing….

~~~/\~~~

Italy woke up singing, much to the annoyance of his brother. "HE-TAL-I-A!"

"Oh shut it!" Romano complained. He wasn't a morning person unlike the bubbly redhead.

"Cheer up Romano, today I'll show you _!" he said happily.

The angry brother groaned and fell back asleep, muttering "I've already met her, idiot!". Ignoring his brother, Italy woke up, got dressed, and ran over to pick _ up.

~~~/\~~~

You opened your door to see Italy with a huge silly grin on his face. "Hey Italy!"

"Ciao!" He handed you some flowers, which you put inside a pretty red vase. "Ve~ Let's go to Germany's house!"

You nodded and he grabbed your hand and pulled you out the door.

"Sorry, big brother Spain needed to use the car but we can walk!"

You grinned, secretly relieved. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Italy nodded happily, humming. "Si, it is!"

You joined him as he sang his Marukaite Chikyuu, happy that everything was perfect: You had a friend, a beautiful day, a roof over your head, clothes, food, and a job!

~~~/\~~~

"Here's the house!" You called out.

"Kesesese~ There you are!" Prussia said and waved.

You both waved cheerfully. "Good morning!"

"_Und_ a _Guten Morgen_ to you!"

The door creaked open and you both walk in. "Ciao Japan!"

"Hello Italy and _."

"Hey Japan!" You bowed. He awkwardly bowed back, which caused you to bow back and he bowed back and-

"Come on! The awesome one's room must be done today!"

"Oh right!" You paused and turned to Japan. "So Japan, do you go by Kiku or Japan?"

He turned to face you. "We all go by both, except for Germany. He is only called Ludwig by his brother, Prussia."

You stared at Prussia. "You are Germany's brother?"

"Kesesese~ I know it's hard to believe, because his unawesomeness is so unawesome, and I am so awesome, but it's true."

"Oh." You nodded. "So, where do you want me to start?"

Prussia sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Start in the bathroom, which is in that room." He pointed it out. You agreed and began to clean. "And hurry, because France and Spain are coming over to party!"

"Spain and France?"

Italy grinned. "Big Brother France and Big Brother Spain are good friends of Prussia, _."

"Oh….I see."

Prussia laughed. "We even have our own club, THE BAD TOUCH TRIO!"

You were puzzled by the name, but you nodded as if you knew what he was talking about.

~~~/\~~~

Japan heard the upstairs door creak open and he walked upstairs to see Germany with his dogs.

"How was your walk?" He asked politely.

"Not too bad…the dogs chased a cat though, so that's why I'm back earlier than usual. They need a bath." He spoke to his dogs in German and they obediently lied down, waiting for their master's command.

"I see." Japan eyed the dogs and offered, "Would you like some tea?"

"Ja, bitte. Danke Japan."

"It is not a problem." As he heated the water, a thump from downstairs sounded. Germany raised an eyebrow, and Japan said, "Italy, Prussia, and the maid are downstairs."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly. "Alone?"

Japan said quickly, "Do not worry. She is cleaning and they are singing."

Germany nodded in relief. The last thing he needed was his brother hiding from a sobbing girlfriend. "_Sehr gut._" And he left to go look at his newspaper.

~~~/\~~~

"Kesesese~ Look at this episode, _!"

"I do have to clean, remember?" You laughed. "But as soon as I'm done, I'll watch them."

Italy perked up as did Prussia and they both agreed.

"Good. In exchange, you both have to teach me German and Italian! Deal?" You extended your hand and they both accepted immediately. You grinned and went back to work as Italy started to teach you a song that his grandfather had taught him.

Prussia smiled; he liked the way you negotiated. _She's very blunt…_ he thought.

"Do you want to hear a song I know?" you suggested as you scrubbed the sink,

"Ve~ sure!" Italy dragged you to the piano and he patiently waited. You stretched and began to play, "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here with us three!"

Italy clapped. "That's a funny song! Sing it again!" You smiled and began to play it again, singing it with the redhead humming along. Prussia laughed and hummed too.

~~~/\~~~

"What do you think about the new maid, Germany-san?"

Germany shrugged. "She stays out of my hair, so she's of value." He looked at the clock and stood. Rigidly, like a seargant he yelled, "COUNTOFF!"

~~~/\~~~

"F is for friends who do stuff together…" You all sang as you finished the last room of the basement. Prussia stopped and Italy stood. "It's West!"

"Wait, what's going on?" You looked up earnestly.

"_I'm_ not even sure, but we'd all better get up there quickly!"

"Right!" They dashed upstairs with you on their heels.

~~~/\~~~

The door to the basement flew open and Prussia, Italy, and you arrived wide-eyed. Germany called out, "COUNTOFF!" Japan hurriedly joined the line.

"_Sehr gut_." Germany looked at all of them and inspected closely. You dropped your eyes as soon as he looked in your direction.

"Now…since it's raining outside, we will train in here." He swiveled and stared at you. You dropped your gaze. His eyes looked powerful, as if there was a strong light behind those crystal blues. He said, "We will train on…"

Prussia leaned in and Germany choked on the last words. "We will do it on technology. He nervously squirmed and said, "GET CHANGED!" before dashing off towards the bathroom.

Prussia laughed. "Kesesese~ poor West!" He began to hook up the Wii for Germany.

Japan sat down and Italy started to sing the new song you had taught him. "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me-"

You grinned as the other two started singing. Japan smiled slightly when you joined them in singing.

Germany walked back to see all four of you humming/singing the silly song. His eyebrow arched, and he quickly took order again. "Now, we will all run on this…" Prussia, trying to keep a straight face, showed his brother how to do it.

"Now everyone…jog!" All the Miis jogged down the road. You felt proud, you were only two feet behind Germany, and Japan was three feet away from you. Prussia was third, leaving panting Italy fourth.

"HURRY UP ITALY!" Germany bellowed. You looked at Germany and shook your head. "I don't think that's right, Germany. He's trying as hard as he can! He's not built for training!"

Everyone stared as you and Germany kept jogging. His blue eyes pierced yours, but this time you stared back just as hard. He grunted and continued running. You're determined to finish, though you'd rather not. The race ended and you sat down on the couch. You felt eyes on you but didn't dare look to see whose eyes they were.

~~~/\~~~

"Ve~ It's lunchtime! Everyone is invited to my house for lunch! I even called big brother France, America and his brother, China, Russia, and big brother Spain!"

"Thank you Italy." You grinned.

"Hai. I am honored." Kiku smiled.

"…I'll come.." Germany said. He was still a bit stand-offish to you, but at the moment, you didn't care…

"What's lunch without the awesome me?"

"GOOD!"

~~~/\~~~

"Pass the Hero some more of the French fries!" America said, stuffing his face.

"Ugh…"England gagged.

"This is delicious," You said as you munched on pasta.

"Ohonhonhon! But it's nearly as delicious as you, _." France said lustily. Your eyes widened and you gasped, barely swallowing your food.

"Maravilloso!" Spain happily clapped.

"Kesesese~" Prussia laughed.

You shook your head and continued eating, but…you felt someone's eyes on you. You quickly smoothed back your hair, and scanned the crowd, looking for the stalker…and you saw Germany staring at you. You gasped and quickly began to eat.

"So, tell me about yourself, aru." China said.

"Oh! I am _ _. And you are China, right?" you replied, grateful to get your mind away from the angry German.

"That's right."

"Oh…"

"LAZY TOMATO FREAK!" Romano shouted across the hall.

~~~/\~~~

Germany continued to eat, while staring at _, unsure why he was staring at her…

Russia looked at _ again and said, "Become on with me, da?"

~~~/\~~~

Everyone hushed and stared that the violet-eyed man nervously. "Umm..I'm not a country…so…it wouldn't really work out…" You squeaked.

"You would like it, little comrade." He asked for more vodka and grinned at France, England, and America fighting.

"Ve~ PASTA!" China and Japan looked at Germany, expecting him to demand order, but his eyes were in space. They followed his view and saw that it was at you. "Oh my…aru…"

Kiku's eyes were wide with surprise. "What does he have against _-san?"

"I don't know…it's weird to see him like this…"

"Hai…"

~~~/\~~~

You smiled and chatted with Italy and his brother until America stood and proposed an idea."Ok listen up dudes! Why don't we all dance?"

England shook his head. "We don't have any music!"

Italy piped up. "We have our themes and Marukaite Chikyuus!" He stood and walked over to his karaoke machine and pushed a number. He paused it and called you up to dance.

~~~/\~~~

Your face reddened, but you obeyed and walked over to your friend. Germany never took his eyes off of you, but followed you up. Italy smiled and pushed the play button. He bowed and started to whirl you around the floor in time with the music. He dipped you at all the right times, and twirled you in all the right places. When the song ended, he hugged you and you grinned.

"Kesesese~ my turn!" Prussia immediately turned it to his song and claimed you. Your eyes widened but you didn't protest. Germany's eyes darkened, and tension sang out from his part of the table. Japan looked over and saw Germany sulking with a purple aura around him.

Prussia sang along occasionally laughing as he hugged you tighter. You squirmed, but he didn't let you go at all, he just hugged tighter. At the end, he kissed you hard yet soft. China and Japan eyed Germany seething. Russia smiled and clapped.

You squealed at the touch of Prussia and pushed him away, face getting warmer every minute. "I-I u-um..."

"My turn, da?" He took your hands and began to dance to his Hattafutte Parade. France laughed as did Spain. Romano sulked, and Germany was grinding his teeth. When the ending came and the note went higher, Russia put his gloved hands on you and lifted you high in the air, brought you back down and kissed you.

If it was at all possible, your blush was darker. France smiled. "My turn!" Before you could protest he played his Hattafutte Parade and clutched you tighter than Prussia did. You squealed in protest and he winked at you. He bounced you around in a circle and whispered love stuff in your ear. Repulsed, you squirmed out of his grasp, but then you were claimed by Spain.

"Fusososososo! Let's go, chica!" He grabbed you and started to spin around in flairing circles. He sang in a beautiful tenor voice and your face flushed. At the end, he also kissed you. Your cheeks were redder than his prized tomatoes.

~~~/\~~~

You've dance with everyone except for Japan and Germany. Prussia mischievously put on Germany's Marukaite Chikyuu and pushed the sulking Germany into your arms. You blushed intensely and stared at your feet.

Now as for the blonde one, he had mixed feelings. He had never held a woman this close before…and he was still pretty upset/ shocked at you for questioning his authority. His face remained in a stoic expression and the wall of ice thickened…As the middle comes, you sighed and heard him sigh too.

~~~/\~~~

The end is coming and everyone is waiting to see if Germany will kiss her… His heart felt as if it was being hammered in all directions. _Ok…I'll admit it…I am having…having….having…f-_ "HEY WEST! HUG HER THE SONGS ABOUT TO END!"

Germany stiffened. "Nein." He looked at you, and then stiffened more and left. Prussia grinned. "He left you at the altar, BURN!"

Your face flamed, but you laughed besides the fact that you felt like crawling under a rock and crying. "No, it's perfectly fine! I completely understand, I wasn't too thrilled about it anyways!" You babbled.

Germany's eyes softened, and if you had looked closely, you would have seen pain flit across his handsome face, with hurt singing out of his blue eyes.

~~~/\~~~

America then said, "OK GUYS! I THINK WE NEED TO BAN RED UNDERWEAR!"

"That's stupid, America!" England protested.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET RID OF MY RED UNDERWEAR! THAT MEANS I'LL HAVE TO GIVE HIM SOMETHING ELSE FOR CHRISTMAS!" Italy cried.

"A banning of red underwear is perfect!" America beamed proudly.

"Become one with me, da?"

"I don't think that is a good idea…" Japan said quietly.

"That's ridiculous America!" Romano shouted.

"What happens if there's no red?" Spain asked worriedly.

"We'd DIE!" Italy cried.

"Totally dude!"

"It's stupid! It's a waste of energy, money, and time!" England pointed out.

"Another peaceful day…aru…" China sighed.

You stole a peek at Germany. He was staring at his plate, twirling his fork over and over again in his leftover pasta.

Russia smiled, fingering his pipe, China looked at his watch, counting down the seconds…_three….two…one_…He looked over to Germany expecting an outburst.

Japan also looked at the unusually silent country, concern in his eyes. You stared at him, hoping that his depression wasn't because of you.

"Germany-san, are you all right?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm…? Oh _ja,_ I am _fein_."

The dark-eyed man didn't argue, but concern was still etched in his features. You asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure…but I think he knows what he's doing." _I hope…_

You nodded and sighed, trapped in your muddled thoughts. Italy patted your hand saying, "Don't worry, there's plenty of pasta!"

"This was lots of fun!" You said. "But I need to leave; I have a few errands that need me."

Romano and Italy whined, "Aww, no!"

Germany stood also. "I need to leave as well..." He cleared his throat. "_Danke_ for the lunch. It was _gut_."

"Ve~ I'm glad you liked it!"

Prussia nudged his buddies and said innocently, "Hey West, why don't you take _ around town? It's her first time, and I'm sure she needs an escort from weirdos. I would, but I have other awesome things to take care of."

You looked at Germany who stiffened and said, "Fein." He walked outside, waiting for you. "Bye! Have fun you two!" Prussia waved.

~~~/\~~~

"I'm sorry about that…" You said, trying to fill in the silence."

"It's…um…_gut._"

"Oh…" As you both walked along the sidewalk, the tension and silence almost overwhelmed the beautiful surroundings. The sun was shining, a cool breeze teased wisps of your silky hair, and the birds were singing…_it might as well be a thunderstorm with all the ice he's putting up…._

"_..."

"Yes?"

"We're at the grocery store…do you need to go in?"

"Yes…I do…"

He stiffly held open the door, and followed you inside. You grabbed a basket and walked towards the beverages, selecting your favorite beverage. _I wish he'd say what's on his mind…_you thought. "Do you like this?" You held out the drink and he silently stared at you. "I suppose not…" You nervously laughed.

He abruptly grabbed your basket and put it on his muscular arm. "Next." He said calmly.

Finally, you couldn't stand it. "Mr. Germany…I'm sorry if I bothered you…or if you're upset at me…I understand…but I don't know why you're upset. And I think I have a right to know if it's about me!" You stopped walking and put your hands on your hips.

He also stopped. "You what?"

"I want to know why you're being so stand-offish to me! I have a right to know if I offended you! Tell me what's wrong!" You demanded.

He set down your basket and through gritted teeth said, "You have made me look like an idiot! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DANCE?! His fists tightened. "You have no business in our meetings! You have no business to even to be here! Don't you think you've caused enough damage?! Just leave!...Do you realize the... You...you..." He spat, trying to put his feelings into words.

You stared at him…then picked up your basket and started to walk towards your house, ears reddening. He ran up to you and tried to take the basket, but you held on.

"_, I didn'-"

"I understand perfectly. Thank you for the escort. In the future, I won't need it. Good day, Mr. Germany." You opened your apartment door and shut it in his face.

~~~/\~~~

"Aww…Germany got mad at _!" Italy said. "I think _ needs a friend!"

"Don't go over there, she'll hit you!" Romano warned.

"No she wouldn't hit me, I'm too pretty!"

Romano shook his head and continued to watch the soccer/football game. "_Idiota_…" he muttered.

"_BRUDER!"_ Germany bellowed. Prussia slunk upstairs followed by Spain and France.

~~~/\~~~

"_Ja_ West?"

"Get. Over. Here." The taller brother hissed.

"Why?"

"Get. Here. Now. Before. I. Kill. You."

"Fine!" He walked over there.

~~~/\~~~

You sighed in the shower. _How could…he say those things to me? I have done nothing to him and he just…._ You threw your bar of soap at the wall. _CLANG!_ "Good, I hope you suffer…" You stormed out, got dressed, and walked outside. You found a chair, and began to kick it, punch it, hit it, and throw it against walls…

~~~/\~~~

Spain and France sat down, betting on who would win. They had no clue what the two brothers were screaming at each other, but it was hilarious to see them fighting. Germany's face was as red as Spain's famous tomatoes, and Prussia's face was flushed.

"I hope they end soon, I want to see who wins the football/soccer game!" Spain said.

"Yeah, will you two hurry it up?" France whined.

"GO. TO. H-"

"THAT'S MY FRIEND! SHUT UP WEST!"

"THEN YOU MAKE HIM SHUT UP!"

~~~/\~~~

"Hello?" Italy knocked on your door.

"…"

"Ciao, _! It's Italy!" He patiently waited. When you didn't respond, he searched for your extra house key. He found it and slipped in. "_? Are you here?" He walked into the living room. "Oh, _..."

You were asleep on the couch, dried tears on your cheeks, and bruised hands. He smiled and sat down to wait for you to wake up, hoping that you'd tell him what happened, and then you two can go eat pasta together with Japan and Germany!

~~~/\~~~

Germany rubbed his eyes and stared at the clock. It read quarter past three, and he sighed. He couldn't sleep, because every time he shut his eyes, he saw your face…your hurt, shocked, pained face staring back at him, pleading for an apology…pleading for someone to comfort you from his harsh words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Reader, I hope you are enjoying this beautiful story. Here comes the next chapter of your precious love life...**

**Komodo~**

Chapter 3

You woke up and stretched. Your neck hurt from sleeping on the couch, but you didn't care. You sat up and turned and almost screamed when Italy said, "Good morning, _! How did you sleep?"

"Oh!" You sighed. "I slept all right...I suppose."

"Oh good." He grinned. "I was afraid you were still mad at Germany for what happened yesterday!"

Everything came flashing back: Your awkward dance, the wall of ice, his anger and eruptance, your inward anger, your broken chairs, your unexpected nap on the couch. You tightened your fists and said curtly, "Don't be. I still am."

Italy's face sunk. "Oh."

"And I'm going back to work at Prussia's house, not Germany's."

"But.." He said, "Germany and Prussia live in the same house!"

"I will only clean Prussia's basement. Then I'll leave and look for another job."

"_Bella_! You can't do that!"

"Just watch!" You locked your jaw and left to go get dressed. Italy worriedly watched you walk away and sighed. He stood and walked into your kitchen to make you morning pasta. As the water was heating, he called Japan...

~~~/\~~~

"Hey Japan! This is Italy. I have a problem! _ doesn't like Germany any more!"

"What happened?"

"All I know is that Germany yelled at her! I could hear it from my house! And _was brave and just walked into her house! I ran over there to see if she needed a friend and I found her crying! But she won't tell me anything! And she might leave because she can't work at Germany's house!"

"I see..."

"Japan, will you talk with Germany? I'll talk with _! We need them to be friends again!"

Japan sighed. "Hai. I will talk with Germany-san."

"_GRAZIE_ Japan! I have to go, _ is walking this way!"

"Hai. Bye Italy."

"Bye!" He hung up and stirred the pasta he had made for you.

~~~/\~~~

"I wondered what smelled so good. Thank you Italy." You smiled and hugged him. "I'll get out the plates and forks." And you did so after you put on some tea and coffee.

"So, why are you mad at Germany?"

You stirred the tea. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"But I want to help you be happy, _." He said with concern in his eyes.

"Thanks Italy, but you don't need to worry. I am fine. Could you get out the milk?"

He sighed and did so. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." You nodded and stirred in the milk with the pasta. "So how is Romano?"

"Oh Romano is still asleep. He doesn't like to get up until lunchtime! Ve~ he's funny sometimes."

You gave a small fake smile. "Good!" You set the table and sat down to eat.

~~~/\~~~

Japan knocked on Germany's door. The blonde opened it and immediately invited Kiku inside. "Would you like some wurst? Beer? I do have tea, though it might not be green."

Japan shook his head. "I am fine, but thank you for offering, Germany-san."

"Oh." He sat down and said, "...So..."

"I wanted to talk with you about yesterday."

"Oh _ja_. Sure, go ahead."

"Hai...Germany-san, why were you so angry when you got home yesterday?"

"_Nein_ I was not angry...I was...um...I was just a bit depressed."

"Oh?" Japan said with concern flashing in his brown eyes. "I am sorry. Why?"

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "It is nothing."

"..."

"Well...yesterday, I was a bit angry at Prussia...and I was walking with _ and I-" He hung his head and stared at the ground. "I took it out on _..."

"Oh."

"_Ja_ _und_ when I realized what I had done, I tried to apologize, but she slammed the door in my face." He sighed and stood. "I didn't mean to hurt her...and I said such awful things to her..." He paced back and forth. "I..."

Japan's eyes softly softened. "I am sorry, Germany-san. I think that _ will forgive you if you explain it again."

"I told her never to come back here."

"I do not think that will keep her away. She seems a bit like your brother because she is stubborn. I saw it in her eyes."

Germany smoothed his hair back. "I only wish I could take it back...she wouldn't even look at me..."

Japan said quietly, "Italy saw her breaking chairs in the ally next to her apartment building. He immediately went over there to see if she was all right. She had cried herself to sleep."

Ludwig sighed, feeling worse. "I wish I could make her listen to me! I don't even know why I was mad yesterday!"

Kiku slowly shrugged. "I am not sure either."

~~~/\~~~

Italy called out, "Are you ready, _?"

"Coming!" you called out and met him at the door. "I'm ready!"

"I'll drive!"

You paled, but decided to be brave and buckled in the seat belt. "All right...I'm ready!"

Italy happily fired up the engine and drove. You nervously looked back to see an angry blonde chasing you. "Italy! WHO IS THAT?"

He gulped and hit the gas. You felt your inards lurch forward and you closed your mouth. "SWITZERLAND IS GOING TO GET ME!"

You thought, _not this again..._

~~~/\~~~

Japan looked out the window and saw Italy pull up. "They are here." he said calmly.

Germany's eyes widened and he raced to the window. "_Ja_ she came!" He hurriedly put on his stiffest face and opened the door.

You waved at Japan and stepped inside. Italy nervously followed and said, "Good morning Germany!"

"Good morning, Italy and _."

You stiffened and kept walking. "Good morning, Japan...and good morning." And you marched downstairs, and slammed the door.

~~~/\~~~

_What was he thinking wishing me a good morning? ugh..._ you thought rather harshly. "Where do I start, Prussia?"

Prussia's sleep glazed over eyes crinkled with amusement. "You can start on my bed, _frauelin_."

Your eyes widened and you paled. "No...I'll come back later."

~~~/\~~~

Germany's eyes widened when he heard a scream. He raced downstairs with Japan and Italy on his heels. "PRUSSIA!" He heard you scream again and he punched his brother straight as hard as he could into the stomach. He looked over at your frightened face and said, "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no..." You were pale and shaking.

He embraced you without thinking. "I'm sorry...I'll kill him!"

"N-no...don't do that...h-he was...um..."

He shh-ed you and hugged you tighter. "Here...why don't you lie down?" He slowly moved you towards the couch and he laid you down on there. "I'll go get Japan and he can...take care of you."

You snagged his green jacket and hung on for life. He nodded and called Japan. Kiku soon came and applied damp cloths to your forehead, quietly murming. Italy was right beside you, cradling your hand and singing an Italian love song to try to calm you down. "Will _ be all right, Japan?"

"Hai. She will be fine."

Germany said, "What do you want me to do?"

Japan eyed the blonde but refrained from speaking. Italy said, "Why don't you hold _, Germany? She must feel very scared!"

~~~/\~~~

Your brain was still in shock...but your eyelids slowly crept downwards with drowsiness. Ludwig nervously picked you up and cradled you like a little baby. Your eyes closed and you fell asleep...to a dream where you were somewhere safe, warm, and soft.

~~~/\~~~

"She's stirring, Germany!" Italy called out.

"Hai."

"_Ja_."

You opened your eyes. "Where...am I?" Your eyes spyed a shiny brass button, your hands covered it, and the light came on. Germany was holding you. Holding. You. After all the anger you've dished out...he cared enough about you to hold you. HOLD YOU?!

You stood immediately and walked out of his arms. "I-I...I'm sorry about that. I'm perfectly fine now." You walked towards the dining room table, but stumbled a bit. Germany and Italy shot forward and caught your arm, steadying you. "You might want to sit down..." Ludwig said.

"No." You stubbornly shook your head slowly. "I'm fine."

Italy shook his head and helped you sit down. "I'll bring you some pasta!"

"Thank you Italy." You smiled.

He scurried towards the kitchen to cook leaving you and Germany alone, for Japan had gone to the bathroom. "Thank you...for stopping your brother..."

"Oh...well..um...you're welcome."

"I don't know what would have happened..._d-danke_."

He smirked slightly. "You're welcome. Now you need to rest." He cleared his throat. "I'll go check on Italy and his pasta."

You sighed and closed your eyes...but soon shot them back open. You couldn't get Prussia's face out of your head...the way his eyes were glazed over...his lust-filled smile...his invitation...You shuddered and stared out the window.

~~~/\~~~

"I don't like it, Germany! _ isn't acting the same as she was before! WHAT IF SHE DIES? I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE, SHE'S TOO PRETTY!"

"Italy! Just focus on the pasta!" Germany bellowed.

The redhead did as he was told, with occasional whimpering. Japan emerged from the basement and said, "How hard did you hit your brother?"

"Well..." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I...hit him..."

"I am asking because he will need to go to the hospital. You hurt him badly, Germany-san."

"Oh." He nervously sat down. Italy didn't say anything as he stirred his pasta.

~~~/\~~~

"Do you like the pasta, _? It is some of my special spices that only Romano and I know about! Well, big brother Spain does too, but he never uses it. It's good right?"

You smiled. "Yes, it's delicious, Italy. I love it. Especially the tomatoes."

Spain smiled. "Mi tomates es muy maravilloso!"

Germany's eyes widened. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Spain shrugged. "I walked in through the front door."

Italy happily hugged his brother. "_, this is big brother Spain! Spain, this is my pretty lady friend and neighbor, _! She loves my pasta! And she also likes your tomatoes!"

Spain grinned at you. "She is muy bonita, hermanito. _, you are very pretty."

You flushed and nodded a thanks. Spain just grinned wider and ate the rest of his pasta. Germany's eyes bore into the Spainard's head, and he ate the pasta like a robot. Japan noticed this but sensed the mood and refrained from speaking.

"H-how is your brother, Mr. Germany?" You asked timidly.

Your question caught him off guard, and the powerful light in his eyes snapped off. He turned and said, "He is _fein_...though he will need lots of rest."

"Oh. Good. I was afraid you had hit him so hard that he had to go to the hospital!"

Germany stared, speechless when Italy said, "Don't worry! Germany would never hit someone that hard, right?"

Silence...

Spain asked, "_, do you watch _futbol_?"

"Football?"

He shook his head, "No, _futbol_. I think America calls it soccer."

"Oh! Well...sometimes I do watch it, when there's nothing else on."

Spain laughed. "Fusososo~ Well, would you like to watch it with me? There's nothing else to do."

"Sure!" You smiled and he helped you towards the couch. Italy followed along, carrying a plate of pasta leaving Germany and Japan quietly talking in the dining room.

~~~/\~~~

Italy cheered. The Italians had just scored another point. Spain cheered too and you asked him, "Spain, why don't you cheer for your team?"

Spain asked without taking his eyes off the screen. "What do you mean?"

You sighed. "Well...it's the Italians playing the Spainards right? So why don't you root for your Spanish team?"

Spain laughed. "Those guys are not as good as Italy's men. Next game it's Germans against French, and then I'll root for France."

"And I'll root for Germany!" Italy said happily. You laughed and relaxed on the soft couch, watching your silly friends root for the Italian soccer...er.._futbol_ team.

~~~/\~~

Japan eyed his ally. "Why did you punch him as hard as you could?"

Germany stammered, "I-It was an accident! He was going to...well...hurt _! He shouldn't have even been drunk in the first place." as he avoided Japan in the eyes.

"I see..."

"He will heal. He always does."

"..."

~~~/\~~~

"So, _, show big brother Spain how well you play the piano!"

"Italy, I'm not sure if that's a good id-"

"Of course it is!" He interrupted.

"You play piano?" Spain said curiously.

You smiled sheepishly. "A little."

Spain grinned. "We should play together!" He walked towards a closet and pulled out a guitar. "Vamanos! Let us play together!"

"Please, _bella?_"

"Well..."

"It'd be fun, _chica!_"

"Allright. What should we play?"

Spain said, "What do you know?"

"Well...not that much..."

Spain clapped his hands. "I know!" He whispered into your ear and you nodded. All three of you happily chattered as you walked towards the piano.

~~~/\~~~

Music floated upstairs to the silent Japanese and the unusually quiet German. A soprano voice blended with a tenor voice and harmonized with an alto voice. "Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth I am Spain." The piano blended beautifully with their voices and Spain's guitar.

Ludwig picked up his head and strained his ear. _Why is she back down there?! DID SHE NOT LEARN HER LESSON?! _Japan smiled slightly as the voices continued to sing. "They have good voices." he commented quietly.

"_Ja..._they do..." he admitted.

~~~/\~~~

"_Maravilloso!_ Let's do another!"

"Like what?"

"Let's do my Hattafutte Parade!" Italy suggested.

"Allright..." You played a couple of chords and started to play.

~~~/\~~~

"Italy, do you know A Whole New World? It's one of my favorites." You said shyly.

"_Si_ I know that one. Whenever you're ready."

You stretched your fingers and asked, "Would you be Aladdin? I'd like to do Jasmine's part."

"Of course!"

Spain smiled and sat down, waiting.

"I can show you the world. Shining shimmering splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide."

~~~/\~~~

Germany stared at the floor. Italy was singing softly...and he sounded like a perfect imitation of the Disney character.

"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride, a whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

The soprano voice sang, "A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. And when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

Japan looked at his ally out of the corner of his eye.

"Unbelievable sights, and indescribable feeling. Soaring tumbling free-wheeling through and endless diamond sky A whole New World!" The tenor joined in again. "Don't you dare close your eyes."

Ludwig fidgeted uncomfortably. "A hundred thousand things to see. I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be, every turn a surprise, every moment red letter." The two sang in perfect harmony. "I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you."

"A whole New World."

"A whole new world."

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase."

"A wondrous place."

"For you and me..." They sang. Ludwig's fist clenched tighter. Japan saw the fist under the table and his eyes widened.

~~~/\~~~

"That was beautiful, _ and Italy! Let me sing with _ now!"

You laughed. "Sure! What do you want to sing?"

Spain thought for a moment. "Oh! What about the one on the movie with all the toys?"

Italy grinned. "That's a good one!"

"It's good then, that I have the cd for that!" Spain went over to Prussia's room and flipped through the cd's. He pulled it out and put it in the player. Spain grinned. "I think that I can last better than you can."

Your eyebrow raised. "I beg your pardon?"

"I think that I can dance longer than you can."

You laughed. "You're on!"

Spain grinned and handed Italy his guitar. He scooted the piano (on wheels) out of the way, and made a wide open space. Italy grinned and pressed two buttons. "Everyone ready?"

Spain immediately claimed your hand and bowed. "Wait!" He ran back into Prussia's room and came out with a flowing skirt. "Put this on."

"Here?"

"Over your pants. Just slip it on!"

"Fine." You did so while Spain grabbed a brush and several scrunchies and did your hair. Italy got you some clappers. "You'll look even prettier, _!"

~~~/\~~~

Germany and Japan sat there, waiting for the music. "Let's go see what they're doing, Japan. I don't like how quiet they've been..."

The smaller man's eyebrow raised, but he said nothing and nodded. The two walked downstairs.

~~~/\~~~

"Are you ready, _chica_?" Spain called out.

"Yes, but I don't know if this is a good idea..." you said nervously.

Germany and Japan walked down just in time to see you walk out in Spanish clothes. You wore a frilly colorful skirt, with clappers tied to your wrists. Your hair was done in a Spanish way, with flowers adorning it. The makeup was perfect. In short, you were beautiful. Spain clapped and extended his hand towards you.

Germany just stared while Italy hit the play button. "_Hay una Amigo en mi_." The soloist sang. Spain also sang with him while he whirled you around. You two twirled, jumped, leaned, and moved in time with the music. Italy threw a rose towards you and Spain caught it, careful not to poke himself with the thorns.

"_Hay una Amigo en MI_!" The singer sang. You smiled and clapped your hands in time with the music while Spain twirled around you. Then you whirled while he clapped. You felt special, and weird as you shook your "love paddles" in time with the music.

Spain, being part of the Bad Touch Trio, michievously pulled Italy in to dance with you. He happily danced as he helped you do a piroutte. Japan watched, smiling.

"Ve~"

You bowed again and finished the song. Grateful to have stopped, you paused only to hear the music strike up again. "You hit repeat, didn't you Spain."

"Fusososo! Of course!" This time, Germany was shoved forward. His eyes widened and you twirled in time and rhythym. He awkwardly held you close and bowed. You didn't mind, actually you hadn't noticed that Italy and Germany had switched places. He forced himself to calm down just in time to catch you from falling.

You whirled around, and your eyes widened. His sky blue eyes were only inches away from your own. You kept your composure and whirled around, wringing your hands to clap in time. Germany focused on moving his feet (awkward as the motions were) and refrained from looking at you in the eye.

Spain clapped and sang along while Italy cheered. "You two are doing great!"

~~~/\~~~

Eventually you switched places and danced with Spain again. He and you both had a tie on his bet, for that you were relieved. You had Italy drive you home because your legs felt like jello from whirling to much. When you arrived home, you went promptly to bed, and you dreamed of dancing with someone warm, soft, and safe.

~~~/\~~~

When Germany's head hit the pillow, he didn't fall asleep. His eyes were wide open, because he couldn't get your image or the feel of you pushed against him out of his system.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Reader, I trust every word in this beautiful script of the play of your love life is precious to your heart. I hope that you treasure this as if it were one of your favorite novels….**

**Komodo~**

Chapter 4

You hummed a happy song and walked into the shower. "Ahh…this is what I needed…" You said, massaging your silky hair. The water massaged your aching shoulders, and it felt sooo good...Sighing happily, you waltzed into the kitchen to make a delicious, aromatic cup of coffee/tea. "The sunrise is beautiful once again…" You commented with a silly grin plastered on your face.

Abruptly, the doorbell rang with a voice calling out. "Ve~_bella_! Are you ready to go to Germany's house today?" startling you, causing you to almost drop your heavenly cup. He excitedly chattered, looking for you... "_Bella_? Where are you?" Italy knocked on all the doors, waiting for your response.

"Hey Italy." You said as you enjoyed your cup of coffee/tea. "How is one of my favorite Italians doing this morning?"

"I'm just great! I had some pasta this morning!" He grinned his adorable silly grin and sat down at your dining room table.

"Oh! Pasta…at this early in the morning?"

"Pasta is great any time, _!"

"Oh." You couldn't hide your grin. "Pardon my ignorance. Now, are you ready to go to work?"

"Yep I am!" He held open the door and followed you outside.

You inhaled the fresh, crisp air and smiled sweetly at a passing squirrel. The sun was out, but the heat was beautifully balanced by the breeze that was softly flowing by. An occasional haven of shade made this day seem perfect…absolutely perfect.

"Italy…I was wondering, how did you get the name Italy? Is your real name Italy? Or do you have a human name?"

He grinned. "My name is Italy Veneziano. I was named Italia by Grandpa Rome, my grandfather. My human name is Feliciano Vargas!"

"Oh." You thought for a moment. "So…the…?" He was off in la-la land again. _What does it matter why his name is after a country? Who cares?_ You shrugged and walked off onto a small path, ending up at Germany's house.

You rang the doorbell, and Germany opened it. "Oh. _Guten Tag_, _."

"_Gu…te…n…Ta…ge._" You said proudly.

"_Sehr gut._" He smirked then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to clean."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck, and said kind of apologetically, "I'm sorry…but _mein bruder_ is in the hospital…so he won't need any cleaning."

"He's in the hospital?" Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped.

"_Ja_…he accidentally ran into something hard…like a brick…well, that's what he told me…So I..er..he won't need you to clean at all today. I am sorry, since you came a long way…"

You thought for a moment, your features slightly down with disappointed. An idea started to form, and you grinned. "Yes…but he'll need someone to make sure his basement is clean so when he comes back, it is sanitary!"

Germany replied, "_Ja_, but I will do that for him."

"No! I want to do it!"

He eyed you…wondering why you'd want to clean his brother's room…unless…you actually fell for Pruss-"Well…er…um…" He stammered. The issue turned over and over in his mind.

He sighed and nodded rather reluctantly. "_Fien._ I will be in my office, which is in that closed room of the basement, next to the piano, if you need anything." He awkwardly nodded and left to go work. You sighed and shrugged. Italy happily dragged you inside, and dragged you downstairs, barely letting you catch your breath.

~~~/\~~~

"Japan will be over soon, and then we can all sing together! Japan has a good singing voice, and we can sing the funny song that you taught me!"

"All right, but first, I have to clean. I promised Prussia that I'd clean his basement."

"Ve~ I'll teach you a new song!" He started to hum a song about Germany.

~~/\~~~

Germany sighed and listened through the walls of his precious study. He could hear your laughter as Italy sang the song he had composed for Germany…and he sighed. _Verda-_ "Hey Hey Germany! Listen to _ as she sings your song!" Italy called out happily.

He didn't want to, but he opened his door and asked, "What did you want?"

"Listen to _as she sings your song!" Italy grinned and motioned to _. He turned to face her and waited.

"Germany. Germany. Germany is a very nice place. When I'm your prisoner you bring me food, and it doesn't suck like English food. Sausage and cheese taste so good. It'd be heaven for a dog, yeah that's Germany."

You grinned as you sang the silly song. Germany's sky blue eyes searched your eyes and face for any sign of sarcasm, or sassiness…but surprisingly found none. You continued singing happily, "Tell me, how is it you Germans are so robust? You're crushing me with intimidation. My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear, your women terrify me. Is it the norm to drink a barrel of beer-" At that part you laughed because the lyrics were just too much. "YAHOO!" You said half-laughing/half-singing.

Germany smirked slightly, but it soon left and he said, "_Danke_. You were good. Excuse me." He nodded and left back into the privacy of his sanctuary…but no matter how hard he tried…he couldn't focus on his work…he kept seeing glimpses of you smiling, or you laughing…and it was quite a pleasant distraction. _WHAT AM I THINKING? _He sighed and tried to go back and type out his reports.

~~~/\~~~

"You are so silly, Italy. And I love you for it!" You hugged him and said, "Phew! The basement is done, finally…so what do you want to do?"

"We could watch a movie!"

"Like what?" You turned to face him.

"Hmm…like PASTALIEN!"

You chuckled. "I've never heard of that movie…how about something like "The Lion King"? Or maybe… "Jungle Book?"

Italy nodded. "I was thinking Lady and the Tramp! IT HAS PASTA IN IT!"

You laughed. "Of course! I'll put it in…why don't you make us some pasta while I put in the movie and get the pillows?"

"Ve~ ok!" He toddled off towards Germany's kitchen, in search for pasta ingredients. You hummed as you gathered the blankets and pillows. "This will be fun!"

"It sure will be!" Italy called out from the kitchen. _We're missing something…oh! Popcorn!_ You raced off towards the kitchen, searching for a bag and bowl…

~~~/\~~~

Germany sighed and relaxed in his chair. He smoothed back his hair and stared at the ceiling. He could hear your laughter at the movie that you were watching, he could hear Italy's shrieks at the villains. _Hmmm_…

~~~/\~~~

"It's ok, you can open your eyes, Italy! Lady and Tramp are fine now! Tramp saved her from the other nasty dogs!"

Silence… You paused the video and turned to see Italy asleep, his head on your shoulder, "Ve~"-ing as he exhaled. You smiled and put your head on his head and hummed at the upcoming song. "The Lady and the Tramp…I love this movie…"

~~~/\~~~

Germany silently moved up the basement stairs. He was thirsty from doing all that boring paper work and a chilled beer would do just the trick. He opened a bottle and poured some in a glass. Sipping it, he turned and silently crept into the living room. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. "What is he doing on you?" He hissed softly.

You snapped your head back. "Oh Germany…" You sighed in relief. "I thought it was one of Prussia's crazy friends…" You cleared your throat and softly said, "We're watching Lady and the Tramp."

"Are you now?" He slowly shook his head. "Is Italy watching this too?"

"Well..no, he's asleep at the moment." You tilted your head so he could see the sleeping country.

"Precisely my point."

"Do you want to watch?" You smiled upwards.

"Well…I…er…Sure." He reluctantly took the only other seat available, which was on your left. "It's almost done, but maybe we can watch another one? You can pick it!" Sure enough, the credits rolled on after three minutes, "So what do you want to watch?"

"Umm…I am not sure…"

You furrowed your brow and thought... "I'm being completely rude! What type of movies do you like?"

"Oh." He said. "I like…well…" He rubbed the back of his neck, and said sheepishly, "I don't watch movies…normally I am busy working…I have no time for fun."

"Awww." You replied sadly. "Hmm…then I'll have to pick for you!" You grinned and pointed to Pocahontas. "What do you think about this?"

"What is it about?" He asked.

"Oh! It's about an princess! She's Indian…and she meets this man named Captain John Smith. It takes place in America, actually."

Germany's eyes melted into confusion. "Into America…?"

"Yes! It takes place in Jamestown. Do you want to watch it?"

He awkwardly nodded and put it in…with some help from you…and sat back down, sipping his drink. You smiled and straightened your head so you could see the movie better. Pocahontas started out…and you relaxed.

Italy was still asleep on your shoulder, but you didn't mind, because you were captivated by the movie. You loved the movie, the colors, the people, and the story.

"Just around the River….Bend." You sang along. Germany looked at you out of the corner of his eye, and slightly…ever so slightly smirked. You didn't even notice, but kept watching with a silly grin on your face.

"You think you own whatever land you land on…the earth is just a dead thing you can claim…" You softly sang along. Germany watched the beautiful shades of pink, purple, and blue race by the two characters on the movie. He sighed and continued watching, captivated by the film. You sighed happily, and smoothed your hair back, careful not to wake Italy. You needn't have bothered though, because he was in a deep sleep, dreaming of pasta, you, a romantic dance, wine, and pasta!

~~~/\~~~

"Savages! Barely even human! NOW WE SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAAARR!" Your eyes were wide with horror. "Oh…" You shut your eyes, not wanting to see the sad ending. With your slight moan, Germany swiveled to face you, and his harsh glare softened. The sadness in your features tore at his heart and he awkwardly patted your knee without thinking. "Do not worry. It will work out, right?"

You opened your eyes and nodded. "But there's still the sad part in number two!"

He slightly winced and said gently, "Yes, but surely there's a happy ending in number two. So we should watch number two, _ja_?"

You nodded and tried not to cry as Pocahontas and Captain John Smith said good bye to each other. _I will be strong! I will be strong! I will be strong!_ You told yourself. The sad part passed, and the credits rolled on the screen.

Germany switched the discs (with your help, because he is technologically illiterate) and the movie started up again: Pocahontas II.

You wiped your eye with your sleeve and focused on the film. Italy had actually slumped towards the other end of the couch, with his hands all curled around his face. He looked adorable and so innocently sweet. You sighed and your eyes began to burn…

~~~/\~~~

Germany stretched and looked over to see you asleep, with your head on his shoulder. His eyes widened with worry, and his mind raced as he debated what to do. _Should I leave her here? No…she'd be by Italy…Where should I put her?"_ He had had a spare bedroom when Liechtenstein stayed with him, but as soon as she left, he turned it into a study/office, so that idea was out. He looked around his living room…and he nodded as he counted the possible sleeping arrangements.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly…still debtating what to do. He wondered what to do…to leave you there or to not leave you there…to let you wake up beside the Italian or not to…to let you sleep beside Italy or not…to let you... His eyes narrowed as he muttered in German.

"Well…she could…and I would sleep there…well…I have no other choice." Germany mumbled as he sighed and slowly tilted you back towards the sleeping Italian. He awkwardly scooped you up bridal style and carried you off down the hall, careful not to jostle you in anyway. You smiled sweetly as you dreamed of somewhere warm and safe…and snuggled closer to his chest, clutching his shirt. His eyes widened, but he said nothing and carried you into a room:… his room.

He set you down carefully, and while holding you with his left arm, he threw back the covers with his right arm. Carefully, he scooped you up again and carefully placed you inside of his bed. He slightly smirked and covered you with his bed sheets and comforter.

He grabbed some extra blankets out of his closet, and walked towards the door. Germany turned…and gazed at you sleeping in his bed. You looked so peaceful…and sweet…and beaut- He shook his head, trying to get rid of the France thoughts that popped his head. Germany smirked and he left to go sleep on the couch…which was two times too smaller than him…


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Reader, I hope that you enjoy the next chapter of your love life with Ludwig (Germany) (Doitsu) Beilschmidt. Please, do not hesitate to express your thoughts to me...**

**Komodo~**

Chapter 5

You stretched…and rolled over, clutching the sheets tighter. The bed was so warm…so soft…so safe…so comforting…Your arm slowly crept out as you reached for the pillow. You deeply inhaled and smiled as an inviting scent came towards you…You murmured, "It smells like…like…"

~~~/\~~~

Germany stretched, popping a few kinks out of his back. He hadn't had a too comfortable night, sleeping on the couch, and he desperately wanted that sweet sleep… "Well…might as well get up…" He stood and walked towards his room. When he reached the doorway, he stopped and stared at you, asleep in his bed. "France moment…" He muttered regretfully. He shook his head and ever so slightly, sneaked in and grabbed his uniform that was hanging in the closet, and then walked towards his bathroom to take a relaxing shower.

~~~/\~~~

You stretched and sat up, brushing your fingers through your hair. "Hmmm…." You said sleepily. As sleep slowly went away, your eyes widened. "WHAT AM I DOING IN HERE?" You screamed.

~~~/\~~~

Germany heard a scream and he jumped out of the shower. He turned off the water, wrapped himself in a robe that Japan had given him for his birthday, and dashed down the hall. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" He yelled.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" You screamed.

He ran inside his bedroom and shouted, "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

~~~/\~~~

Italy was still asleep, dreaming of pasta, _, wine, tomatoes, and a party.

~~~/\~~~

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHY AM I IN THIS BED?" Your eyes widened and you spat, "YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE-"

His eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "_Nein!_ We didn't! I can explain!"

You glared at him. "IT. HAD. BETTER. BE. GOOD."

~~~/\~~~

Italy smiled, "Ve~"-ing as he exhaled. He was in la-la-land…a beautiful, perfect, pasta-filled la-la-land.

~~~/\~~~

Germany cautiously moved closer to the door, being extra cautious to cover himself. It didn't matter if he was in a robe, he was very sensitive about his privacy. "Now…do you remember what happened last night?" he began.

You were still fuming, but you thought and nodded.

"_Sehr gut._ Now…after the movie ended, you and Italy had fallen asleep on the couch…and I thought you might be more comfortable in a bed."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU ACTUALLY PUT ME IN YOUR BED, AND THEN YOU CRAWLED OVER AND-"

"Wait!" He protested. "I didn't! I set you in my bed, and then I went to go sleep on the smaller couch in the living room! I promise I didn't do anything!"

You stared into his eyes…and your own eyes softened. "Thank you for giving up your bed and for honoring me. I'm sorry I snapped at you." You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair.

"Now that that's taken care of…I'm going to go finish my shower. Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning."

He left and you breathed a sigh of relief. "So that's what that was…the pillow smelled like him…" Shaking your head, you mumbled and stood. You wrote a note and left it on his pillow, then grabbed your stuff and left the house. Italy was still asleep on the couch, and Germany was still in the shower.

~~~/\~~~

You inhaled deeply, smelling the air, and wishing you had a cup of coffee/tea. The birds were singing, and you could hear the clock's chiming. _BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG!_ "Wait a second…IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING?" You stared at the huge clock as you passed by the grocery store. "He gets up at five in the morning…?" That was ridiculous! "What does he have to do to get up so early in the morning? Surely not shower an hour...right?!'"

You arrived at your apartment and opened the door. Promptly you went to bed, feeling exhausted. You smelled your pillows…and sighed. "What am I thinking?" You shook your head vehemently and went to sleep.

~~~/\~~~

Germany stepped out of the shower and this time, dryed himself and got dressed in his regular uniform. He calmly walked out and passed by his bedroom. Curiously, he peered in and spotted the note. He went over and opened it.

"Dear Mr. Germany," He read aloud, "Thank you for letting me stay here last night. It was very kind of you. I won't fall asleep again in the future.

Sincerely,

_ _"

He closed the note, smirked, and left to go make some coffee.

~~~/\~~~

Italy woke up around three p.m. and he eagerly looked around for _. "Hey Hey Germany! Where is _?"

Germany looked up from his desk. "She went home a while ago."

"Oh." His face fell, but it perked back up when he said, "GERMANY! I WANT TO MAKE SOME PASTA!"

"_Fein_, just don't destroy my kitchen like you did last time…"

"Ok!" He happily jumped up and walked towards the kitchen. This pasta was going to be an Italian masterpiece. Italy put on a nearby apron, washed his hands, and started to hum an Italian love song containing pasta in it.

~~~/\~~~

Germany's eyebrow raised. Italy had been working on this pasta for over thirty minutes, still singing…and it looked like he was sweating from where Ludwig sat. He opened his mouth to say something, but he decided against it. He watched Italy's hard determination with a bit of a surprised look on his face. "If only he was this determined on the battlefield…" He thought dejectedly.

~~~/\~~~

Italy threw off his apron and ran towards the basement. Germany peered down the hall and followed the excited Italian to the kitchen. Yes, the kitchen was a mess as usual, but the German wasn't looking at that. He was gazing at Italy's pasta. It was in the shape of cake. It had pasta flowers on the sides, and on the top. There were words that said, "_, you are my best friend!" on the top in beautiful pasta scrawl. Italy had set it into a basket and tied a big silky pink bow on the top.

Ludwig didn't utter a word. He had learned that anything is possible when one is Italian, so he just shrugged and went back to his desk, typing out reports.

~~~/\~~~

The doorbell rang. "Ve~_bella_? It's me, Italy!" Silence answered him. He frowned and reached for the secret hidden key that was in the flowerpot. He opened the door, and cautiously slipped inside. "_? Are you ok?" He smelled…something funny. It smelled like something was burning.

He toddled into the kitchen and his eyes widened. The skillet on the stove was melting! He screamed and began to flail his arms around. He grabbed a pot holder and tried to take the skillet off the stove, but it was too hot and it slipped out of his potholder and onto the carpet. Italy was frightened, and he turned to run, but he ran into the glass bowl on the counter, where the matches were. The hot handle of the skillet smarted against the match box and soon the carpet caught on fire. Italy screamed and raced around, shouting "_! _! _!"

~~~/\~~~

You were peacefully asleep in your own blissful dream…asleep…

~~~/\~~~

"_! WAKE UP! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"_FRATELLO? _WHERE ARE YOU_?" _Romano stepped inside, coughing and hacking.

"ROMANO! _ IS STILL IN HERE!"

"YOU GO RIGHT AND LOOK, AND I'LL GO LEFT!" The two coughed and parted ways. Romano kicked open the doors to the bathroom and the closets. Italy called out your name over and over and over again, hoping that this was all a bad dream, and that it would go away.

~~~/\~~~

Germany and Japan calmly walked down the road. "I hope that the butcher has the wurst that I wanted…last time they were out." Ludwig muttered.

Japan agreed and continued walking alongside his ally. "_!" The scream almost made him jump. But he maintained his composure. Germany scanned the area and shouted, "JAPAN! THE APARTMENT BUILDINGS ARE ON FIRE!" He threw down whatever groceries he had and he ran up the three flights of stairs to _'s apartment, the one with the smoke coming out of it.

~~~/\~~~

Italy was dragging you down the hall when Romano came running. "Good you found her! Now is when we need that blasted potato head!"

Germany charged in and shouted for Italy and you. "ARE YOU IN HERE!"

"GERMANY! _ IS ASLEEP AND WE CAN'T WAKE HER UP!" Italy exclaimed.

"_Nein_ that is unacceptable!" He ran into the thick choking black smoke and reached out to find Italy, Romano, and you. Italy heard him, and helped lead him to you. His eyes would have widened, but the smoke was overwhelming. He got down on his hands and knees and felt around until his hand snagged your right arm. He grunted and lifted you up and slowly carried you out of the black smoke, with Italy and Romano clinging to his jacket.

~~~/\~~~

Japan looked and saw you four emerge from the smoke and he sighed in relief. "Good. Now, Romano, please call ambulance. _ does not look well."

For once, Romano didn't argue. He hurried to obey. Italy whimpered and hugged you, hoping for some flicker of life that you were still alive. Germany worriedly gazed at you, hoping that you weren't dead. Japan sensed the mood and refrained from speaking.

"The ambulance is on its way." The four men sighed and sat down on a nearby bench: Italy still clinging to you and whimpering, Romano still spacing out, Japan still quiet, and Germany still cradling you.

"_! Please wake up! Italy is here! I brought you some pasta!"

Germany smirked. Italy had managed to save his present. Japan smiled slightly, and Romano just groaned. The ambulance arrived and all five of you crowded into the back of the ambulance. Unfortunately, the bed wasn't in the ambulance, because they were in the middle of an upgrade, so Germany had to hold you still. Italy never moved from your side, he cooed at you, sang to you, whistled a song to you, and petted your head. Japan looked at Italy sadly and then looked at Germany.

Germany's face was still etched in shock and concern as he gazed on your blackened face. His face was sooty too, though not nearly as bad as yours. Japan sighed sadly and looked out the window.

~~~/\~~~

"Oh…" You moaned.

"_!" Italy was at your side in an instant. "Are you ok?"

"Hey Italy…" You groaned. "How are ya?" You coughed.

"I'm fine!" He said happily. "I brought you something!"

"Oh?"

"Yep! I brought you some pasta!"

You grinned and said, "How did you know that's exactly what I needed to cheer me up?" He happily gave you the basket. You smiled and weakly opened it and grinned at the cake. "How wonderful! It has my name on it! Aww Italy thank you!" You smiled warmly at him.

He grinned and surprised everyone, including himself and kissed you on the cheek. "I hope you like it!" He sat down singing about pasta.

"Hello, _. How are you feeling?" Japan said.

"I am feeling fine…though, I'm not exactly better yet."

"I understand. I have to go, but I will be back here tomorrow to visit you."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to it." He bowed and left.

~~~/\~~~

Three hours later, Romano was asleep on the couch, Italy was asleep on an air mattress the nurse had laid out. You were slowly falling asleep, and Germany was watching you. "_."

"Yes…?" You said softly.

"…." He wanted to say, 'I'm glad that you're all right.' But he couldn't. He sighed and nodded. "In German, you say _Guten Nacht_ ."

"_Gu…te…nn.. N…ach…t!_" You repeated proudly. He nodded, smirked, and went back to reading his magazine.

You smiled and feel asleep mumbling, "_Guten Nacht_." Occasionally, the nurse would come in and check on the crew and then leave, When he was sure you were asleep, he said softly, "I'm glad you are alive, _." You smiled, and his eyes widened. He held his breath, hoping that you hadn't heard him speak.

"That was soooo sweet!" The nurse was leaning against the doorframe.

His face hardened and he hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing the checkup on Ms. _. So tell me, do you love her?"

He stiffened. "_Nein_ I do not. She is a-" He caught himself and his eyes widened. _I was going to say friend_, he thought. Frustrated by that sissy thought, he shook his head and said, "She is an employee of mine."

"Oh?"

"_Ja, und_ when I get home, I'm going to have to clean the mess that she made!"

"Oh." Her face fell and she quickly took all of _'s measurements. "It looked like…for a moment there…that you loved her!"

"_Nein_. I have only known her for a few weeks. You can't fall in love that quickly. Even I, a war-minded person, knows that."

She sighed and nodded. "Wanna know how I could tell? It's your eyes. They were shining with love for Ms. _. I know it!"

"_Nein_! I DO NOT HAVE LOVE FOR HER!" he retorted.

She smirked. "Symptom number one: Denial."

He glared at her. "I don't love her. She's an employee of mine!"

"Sure…that's what they all say. But you'd better watch out and steal her heart before your friend does."

He raised an eyebrow. "Friend?"

She pointed to the sleeping Italy. "I saw it in his face and in his actions. He's falling in love with her, too."

Germany sighed. "I'm sure that's true. Thank you for taking care of _."

"No problem…but secretly, I want you to get her. Don't get me wrong, the little redhead looks adorable, but I don't think he'd last with her."

He smirked as he remembered all the "educational" books that he has in his basement and the irony of it all. "I am not sure. Italy can be very dedicated when he wants to be."

"I don't know…but it's just that…you two look perfect for together! Her adorable eyes with your blue eyes, everything about her points to you as her true love."

"I don't think-"

"NO! She loves you! I can see it in her eyes!"

Germany sighed and shook his head. "No, she doesn't. She is an employee, not a lover of mine. Not at all."

"German-" You started to moan.

"See? What did I tell you? She moaned for you! Go on and kiss her!" the nurse urged.

Ludwig straightened and gave the nurse his harshest glare. "No. I. Do. Not. Love. Her. I. Will. Never. Kiss. Her."

The nurse shrugged and walked out of the room, giggling.

When he was positive that you were asleep again, he cautiously stroked your hair and then settled back. He was keeping watch…on you….waiting until you woke up…while the words the nurse spoke played over and over in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You sighed and slowly sat up. Your tired eyes searched the hospital room, taking in the décor, the couch, the sleeping Italians, and the…wide awake German. Cheeks flaming, you decided to say hello.

"_Gu…ten Mor…gen_." You said quiety.

"_Guten Morgen_,_. How did you sleep?"

"_Fein.._! _Un…d _you?"

He smirked at your German and said, "I didn't sleep. Japan should be here soon, he is bringing some soup for you."

"Oh, that's really nice of him." You smiled and tilted your head to rest on the pillow.

"Hello! How is one of my favorite patients?" The nurse came in and grinned.

"I'm fine…but still tired."

"Anyone would be after sleeping through a fire! Now, let me do your measurements."

Germany nervously eyed the nurse, praying that she wouldn't say anything about last night's conversation.

The nurse grinned at Germany and smugly said, "So, _. I have a question for you."

"Yes?" You said, unaware of her devious mind.

Germany eyed the nurse in horror. "Would you sit up for me? I need to check a few things." She smiled sweetly.

"Of course!" You smiled and tried to sit up. Germany immediately stood to help you. The nurse sighed happily and smugly winked at Germany.

He reddened and hissed (low enough for you not to hear), "That means nothing!"

The nurse grinned and said in a high sing-song voice, "Symptom two: Blushing when confronted with truth!" She twirled around while you watched, unsure of what was going on.

Germany glared at her, but she ignored him and continued twirling.

"I'm sorry, but what are you two talking about? You've lost me." You asked.

"Your friend and I are discussing the symptoms of true love." She smirked and said innocently, "Which do you prefer, tops or bottoms?"

You thought and said, "I prefer the bottom." The nurse looked at Germany and waited for his answer. His eyes widened in surprise and horror. "I…prefer…umm…" The choices ran over and over in his mind as he considered the top of the body to the bottom…. "Tops!" He shouted out of frustration.

You looked at him in surprise. The nurse said, "Oh. You looked more like a bottoms type of guy to me." She shrugged. "Though, I don't know why you got so loud. I didn't know that bunk beds were that stressful to you."

The color drained from his face. "Symptom three: Perverted thoughts." She smugly whispered.

"I….I…" he stammered.

"Symptom four: Speechless in her presence!"

You laughed and shook your head. "Who's the lucky girl who stole the stone one's heart?"

He just stared off into space, unable to form words. The nurse sighed and said, "Oh, looks like his rival is awaking!" She dramatically pointed to the stirring Italy.

"Good morning, Italy." You cheerfully called out.

"Watch his eyes!" The nurse pushed Germany towards the door, grinned, and patiently waited.

"I can't see his eyes…" he hissed.

Italy happily stood and walked over to you. "Ve~ Good morning, _." Germany anxiously searched his ally's face for any "symptoms". He needn't have bothered though, for the nurse called them out for him. "Symptom five: Sweaty palms! Symptom six: dizziness, so he trips over himself!"

Germany rolled his eyes. "_Nein_ he does that all the time!" She continued, unfettered. "Symptom seven: quivering! Symptom eight: Unusual protectiveness!"

"She just barely escaped from a burning building! Of course we are going to be protective!"

"Symptom nine: gifts!" She pointed to the pasta cake. "Symptom ten: a kiss."

You shook your head and laughed at what Italy was saying. Germany watched, with the nurse crooning. Italy smiled and kissed your cheek. "That my friend is someone in love."

He shook his head stubbornly. "Symptom one: Denial!" She said softly. "_Nein._ He is not in love with her…I am not in love with her…I am not in love, nor will I ever be with _."

"You are on your way, but you'd better hurry and win her over. Your redhead friend is getting closer…though her heart is full of love for you."

Germany just shook his head. "It's…not…possible."

"Nurse? May I go now?"

"Yes!" She nodded. "Yes you may, though you might want to rest in a few hours. It's beneficial for you…." She sighed at Germany. He rolled his eyes and grunted. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I think I am."

"_Sehr gut._ I will grab your-" He caught himself before he said 'belongings'.

"Ve~ do you need help getting up, _?"

You smiled. "I think I got it, but I'll let you know if I do." You grunted and slowly stood up. Italy protectively wrapped his arm around your waist, and helped you hobble to the door. Germany watched you two, and reluctantly, he dragged Romano out.

~~~/\~~~

"So, _ you can come to live with us right?" Italy's face perked up.

"Oh. Thank you Italy." You smiled, grateful for somewhere to call home even if it was only temporary. "Though I do want to go to my home and see if anything is salvageable."

"Ok!" He cheerfully began singing. Germany stared straight ahead, his jaw locked tight. You uncomfortably shifted positions. The tension sang out from his body and you nervously glanced at him. He was like a rock; no emotion showing at all. You turned when you heard music that sounded like an emergency. Italy was playing a random harmonica he had found in Romano's car and was playing a song that sounded very serious and like an emergency. You sighed and crossed your fingers, hoping that your home was still salvageable to live in.

~~~/\~~~

Tears streamed down your face. The apartment buildings were annihilated. "I'm sorry, _." Italy said sympathetically as he squeezed your hand. You shook your head and raced off towards the flames, searching for something special…Germany watched you, pain singing out of his eyes. He knew how much it hurt to lose something important. His _Vatti_ was proclaimed MIA, leaving him the tremendous burden of caring for his brother, himself, manhood, and all the finances.

"Guys…?" You called out, looking for the photograph of your family. "I'm coming!" Germany sighed. "Italy, take her home. Now."

Italy nodded and started to persuade you to go home with him. After several minutes of coaxing, he got you into the car, and you three drove off towards Italy's house. Germany sighed and took off his jacket.

~~~/\~~~

"Here! You can sleep here!" Italy proudly pointed to the purple guest bedroom. You nodded and sat down on the bed.

"It's beautiful Italy. Thank you so much."

He grinned his silly, adorable grin and walked outside down the hall. "When you're done unpacking, you can come and pick tomatoes with me!"

"Ok." You replied and sighed. You closed all the doors, windows, drapes, and anything else that might be open. With a huge sigh, you collapsed onto your new bed and started to cry.

~~~/\~~~

"Hey, _! Here, I'll show you all the tomatoes!" He happily strolled around his bountiful garden. You smiled slightly and focused on walking the path. All types of vines covered the dirt path around Italy's garden, and you could only imagine what would happen if you were to trip.

Italy rambled as he tried not to worry. He hadn't asked about the red around your eyes, because he figured it was because you were hungry for pasta. "Here at the tomatoes you need to pick!"

You made a mental note about their size, color, and shape. "Allright!" You saluted him as he handed you a basket. You straightened your back, and began to pick the tomatoes. He watched you for a little bit, then went back to the house to check on Romano, who was grumbling in the kitchen.

"This isn't that hard." You said aloud to no one in a particular. "I can do it!" You smirked and picked up your basket and proudly stepped forward…and tripped on a vine. The basket flew up in the air, and you landed on your back…on the tomatoes which now had painted your backside red.

~~~/\~~~

Germany stood, his face smudged with dirt, He draped his jacket on his shoulders and walked towards Italy's house.

"How are you doing, _?" Italy called out, looking for you?" He screamed for Romano.

Germany knocked on the door of the Italian's home. He heard a scream and he prayed that it wasn't your scream. He opened the door and stepped inside to hear Italy scream, "_'S BUTT IS BLEEDING!"

Romano's eyes widened in confusion, anger, disbelief, and horror. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

~~~/\~~~

Germany sighed and grabbed a few damp cloths. He walked out to you, who were currently trying to get out of the basket. He smirked, but said, "Would you like some help?"

"Yes thank you." You blushed and put down your foot. He grabbed your hands and yanked. After two more pulls, you came out. He stared at his hands…

"Is something wrong?"

"_Nien_! Nothing…" He shook his head and said, "We might have to get you some new clothes, though."

"Oh, no, please don't."

"I insist. If you wash those, you'll have to lock your door, because they are the only clothes you have." He slightly blushed, but otherwise kept a straight face.

You're eyes widened and you nodded. "Yes… but as soon as I get a job, I'll repay you!"

He shook his head. "That is not necessary."

"Ok…" You said quietly.

"_Sehr gut_." He started to walk away, but then he turned and said, "For your…um…bedding's sake…I think you'd better come with me."

"You have nowhere for me to sleep!"

"You can have my bed…and I'll sleep in the living room…or in the basement until _mein bruder_ comes back!"

"But…why would I want to be so mean to you? You have been so kind to me, and I would be…a monster!"

Germany looked at you with his crystal blue eyes. "Trust me; I would be doing us both a favor if you sleep at my house. Italy…has unusual sleeping habits…and I think that you'd be safer at my house."

"I'd hate to be so rude to Italy. He offered me a place to stay first!"

Germany nodded. "_Ja_ but…it would be safer for you if you came with me."

"If you could find a way to tactfully tell Italy no…then I will come with you."

He nodded. "_Sehr gut._" And he left to go tell the Italy brothers.

~~~/\~~~

"Italy…I have a request."

"Yeah Germany? I am listening!"

"I…think that…"

"You'd want some pasta?"

"_Nein_. I think I want…for someone to be safe."

"Ve~ Good idea!"

"So…you are in agreement?"

"Ve~ Yep!"

"Good. I'll move her to my house tonight."

"Her?" Italy looked at Germany questioningly.

"Yes. _."

"WHAT?" Italy almost dropped his knife. "WHY GERMANY?"

"This place is not safe for her! You almost dropped your knife, and her…backside was bleeding!"

Italy's eyes widened. "Really?!" His face fell.

"You can come and stay with me if you'd like." Germany offered.

"Ve~OKAY!" Italy ran upstairs to go get his belongings. Germany sighed and nodded at you. "As soon as he is ready, we'll go purchase you some clothes."

"Oh thank you…" You looked around for a jacket to wrap around your tomato-red backside. Germany sighed, blushed, and handed you his jacket. You gratefully wrapped it, and proclaimed, "I'm ready!"

"Me too!" Italy raced down the stairs toward the car.

Germany motioned for you to follow Italy and you meekly did so. He sighed and followed you, opened your door for you, then got inside his side and drove off.

~~~/\~~~

"What do you think about the purple, Italy?"

"Ve~ I like the green better!" He grinned.

"What do you think, Germany?"

His face flushed. "It looks fine."

"Ok, I'll get a green one and a purple one." You grinned and moved towards the jeans section, selecting a few there. Eventually, you were ready to check out. Germany paid, and you three walked out with your purchases. You said, "Thank you so much for the clothes, Germany."

Germany grunted and nodded. Italy went on and on about a particular piece of clothing that you really liked and you smiled. "Yes, it's beautiful Italy."

"Ve~ I know! To celebrate, we should have a pasta party tomorrow!"

You stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's a party where we can have pasta, and we can sing, and dance, and eat pasta!"

"Who's all invited?" You smiled at his silly idea.

"The three of us!"

"Oh. Sounds like a fun party." You laughed and said, "I'm in!"

"Me too!"

Germany sighed. "Fine."

~~~/\~~~

Italy and you were happily planning out everything in the backseat of Germany's car. He sighed and tried to focus on the road.

"And we can sing!" You said, "Why don't you start us off, Italy? I'll sing with you!"

"Ok!" He pulled out his harmonica and began to play, "Marukaite Chikyuu".

"He-Tal-I-A!" You sang along happily. "Your turn, Germany!"

He looked up, startled. "I suppose… Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu, I am Germany." He kept singing and you were pleasantly surprised at how lovely his voice was. You could listen to it all day. Italy smiled and sang his loud and clear for you. You clapped and joined in when you could.

~~~/\~~~

Italy was asleep on the couch, and you were falling asleep, occasionally smelling Germany's pillows. Germany laid awake, thinking about the touch of you…he felt something….though he couldn't tell what it was. The nurse's words played over and over in his head, haunting his mind.

~~~~/\~~~

In the morning, you stretched and looked over to your left to see... a dirt-smudged, slightly burned framed picture of your family grinning at you. You sobbed as you hugged it, wondering how in the world it had gotten there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You smiled at your family's photo, as your finger traced along the frame. "Good morning, everybody! How did you get here?"

"Good morning, _!" Italy bounced in and waved.

"Good morning, Italy!" You yawned and stretched. "Are you ready for the party?"

"I am!" He saluted…with the wrong hand. You laughed, saluted him in the same manner, then grabbed your outfit for the day and vaulted out of bed towards the bathroom.

"All right! Let's start decorating!" Italy and you both grabbed pink, purple, and white streamers, and threw them around Germany's house.

~~~/\~~~

His eye twitched.

"What do you think?" You said happily. He stood there…with his eye randomly twitching.

Italy said, "We worked on it all day!"

Again silence. Germany just stood there, eyes wide, mouth gaping, his face filled with shock. His once-normal-living room now had streamers everywhere: on the floor, on the ceiling, on the walls, on the doors, on the TV, on the furniture, and on the windows.

"Wha-" he tried. "Why…?"

You excitedly grabbed his hands and gently pulled him towards the patio, Streamers also adorned the trees, the ground, and the fire pit in the center, with logs nearby for seats.

"What do you think, Germany?"

He stood there, still speechless. He turned to you, ready to blast you with violently harsh curses, and stern scoldings, until he saw your face alive with pride at your accomplishments and your eyes filled with joy...

"It's…_sehr gut_." He admitted.

You grinned and pulled him back inside towards Italy's pasta creations. "See? We have all of the food done! We should make it an all-nighter!"

"Ve~ That would be fun!"

"Erm…_ja_…but Prussia is coming home tonight." He said, then muttered. "_Und_ if I go to sleep, Prussia will…with _..." He sighed in frustration.

"Then let's invite everyone else too!"

"Ve~ Yeah!"

"Wait!" He protested, but you were already on the phone talking to England. "All right, just bring something delicious to eat!"

"_NEIN_!" Germany grabbed the phone and shouted "Do not bring anything!" to a dialtone. He sighed…

You grabbed the phone back and dialed America's number.

~~~/\~~~

"You got everything, Italy?" You checked off items on your list.

"Yep!"

England poked his head inside the kitchen and said, "Thank you for the invitation, Italy, and it's _, right?"

You nodded. "You are welcome Mr. England sir!"

"Don't be so formal! Call me Britiain."

"Once again, thank you Britian." You smiled and shooed him out before he could taste the cake. England walked into the living room where America and France were arguing about monuments.

"Dude I am totally right!"

"No you are wrong _mon ami_."

"Will you two shut up?" England retorted. You came in carrying a platter of sandwhiches, a smaller plate of fruit, a pitcher of lemonade, and a smaller plate of cookies. "Eat up!"

Italy came back with pasta for everyone. You counted heads to make sure that you had enough. Prussia, Germany, Italy, Japan, Romano, Spain, you, America, England, Russia, China, and France: yep, you had enough.

America grinned and Prussia cheered as they two started to chow down, You grinned. Tonight was going to be fun.

~~~/\~~~

"Oh bloody mishap." England said, folding his cards.

"Yeah! The Hero won again!" America cheered.

Germany sighed softly, as he put down his cards. You said, "Let's go make the smores now!"

America suspiciously looked at you. "With chocolate?"

You laughed. "Of course!"

~~~/\~~~

All of you were sitting around the fire on the logs except for Spain, France, and Prussia who were in the basement doing who knows what.

America happily munched on his eighth smore. Everyone was either asleep or staring at the fire.

"So Britain…" you said trying to get the ball rolling. "What are some of your hopes, dreams, or goals?"

England's head snapped up."Oh. Well, I've always wanted to learn how to waterski. I never learned when I was a pirate… those were the days."

"You liked being a pirate?" You asked curiously.

"Oh yes. It was some of the most fun I've ever had." He said fondly.

"I've always wanted to be two places at once!" America said excitedly. "That way, I could save the world even faster!"

You grinned and China said, "I would like to have a town in every city."

"I want to eat pasta, sleep, and sing all day like a true Italian!" Italy said happily. "I've always wanted to get rid of all the potatoes in the world!" Romano said proudly.

"I want to become one with everyone."

"I've always wanted to control the world…" Germany whispered softly.

"I've always wanted to-" You began.

"I've always wanted to eat the world's largest burger!" America interrupted happily.

England said, "What were you going to say, _?"

You opened your mouth to say something, but America continued with, "And I've always wanted to get rich! And I've always wanted to go to Mars! And I've always wanted to fufill the American dream!: get married, have a dream job, a dream house, and adorable kiddos." He said wistfully.

You grinned as England said, "I've always wanted to see my mother again."

"Your mother?"

"Britannia…was my mother."

"Oh…I'm sorry." You sighed as you thought of your own mother and the rest of the family..and their picture on Germany's bed.

England sighed. "And I've always wanted to discover a beautiful girl and marry her…but it'll never happen."

"Oh?"

"Because we're countries." He explained. "I was a pirate in 1588, does that tell you how old I am? And then, I was still a teenager back then!"

"Oh."

"Indeed. The only way we get married is to each other, and that's sickening if you ask me."

"Oh."

"I've always wanted a family." China said. "To teach them about pandas…and soup."

"I've always wanted to have a family so I can have someone to drink vodka with!"

"Hai. Sometime family would be nice." Japan admitted.

Italy nodded. "I want to have a family and teach them about pasta!" Germany glared at him as Italy stared at you.

"Me too!" Romano said. "A family would be nice…they'd get rid of that tomato freak and that idiot of a brother of mine."

Germany felt all eyes on him, so he grunted and stared into the fire. "_Ja_…I've wanted a family…_und_ teach them about life."

You smiled. "I've always wanted to-"

"But I'm not going to lie, the bedtime in my house would be what I'd look forward to!" America said dreamily.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right." England nodded as he stared at the fire. You politely excused yourself to go get some more lemonade.

"_Da_, little comrades." Russia smiled.

Japan shook his head. He hadn't thought of that. "No… I do not want to be married."

You came back and poured lemonade into empty cups. "Japan, I'm sure that your wife will be willing to wait for you."

"Yeah, night is the best part!" Romano cheered, as Italy shrugged.

Germany debated whether or not to agree with everyone, but he didn't want you to think that he was just another lustful-minded guy. "Well, I won't deny it _is_..._gut_, but other things are _gut_ too."

England nodded slightly. "But I still like the bed part. America said.

You smiled at Germany. "Good answer."

He looked at you, with pride in his eyes. "_Danke_."

"How do you say 'you're welcome' in German?"

"_Gern geschehen_."

"_Gern_…._Gesc..hehen_." You repeated proudly.

"_Sehr gut_." He smirked.

~~~/\~~~

"What time is it?"

"Five in the morning. The sun should rise soon." Germany replied. Everyone else was asleep.

"Wow…" You said softly. The awkward silence was choking you and you had no way to break it.

"So…" You both said simultaneously, then broke off and stared at the dwindling fire. You shivered, because it was slowly getting colder. "I'll be right back." He stood.

You nodded and tried your hardest to keep your teeth from chattering. A cloak dropped on your shoulders. You looked up and saw Germany's sky blue eyes. Your eyes widened as you realized that he was only wearing a tank top underneath his jacket.

"_D-Danke_!" You shut your eyes.

"_Ger Geschehen_."

You sighed and hugged his coat around you. "Well…I'll admit he is pretty without a coat on." you murmured quietly.

Ludwig smirked, his face flushed, partially from the compliment you had said and partially because it was cold. "Here, I have more firewood."

You blushed and turned your head. "_D-danke_…" He set some more logs on the fire. You nervously shrugged off his jacket. "Thanks for the coat, but it's warmer, so you can have it back."

"_Nein_…" He pushed the coat back to you. You shyly took it and draped it over your shoulders.

"It's a beautiful moon." You said, gazing at it.

"_Ja_." Germany said quietly.

You sighed and scooted closer to the fire, which was closer to him…. He smirked and slightly scooted closer to the fire. He gazed at you, and admired your beauty: Your deep eyes, your long eyelashes, your silky hair as it complimented your smooth complexion, and you under his jacket… He said, "_." You turned, with a question in your eyes. The sun was rising, and it's rays caught your hair and highlighted it. It caught your face and softened its features.  
>He took a slow deep breath and slowly leaned in. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, his palms were sweaty. He felt dizzy, and the nurse's words rang in his ears. As you leaned in, a song popped into your head, "So close…" But you couldn't remember the end of it.<p>

You both slowly closed the gap. You were two inches away from his warm lips, when England stirred. Both shot back with sheepish expressions, each face a toasty red. "So close…yet soo far…" The song ended, along with that magical moment.

You both sighed…each wishing for…a replay button…

**I do apologize for any OOC'ness...having Germany smitten, and trying to keep him in character is quite the job. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do not be afraid to let me know what you think X3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You slowly stirred and stretched. As you looked around your surroundings, you remembered last night's events…and you blushed deeply. "Good morning, _!" Italy called out.

"Good morning" You waved. "Oh! Italy! A friend of mine is coming here to visit. Is that all right? Do you think Germany will mind?"

Italy shook his head energetically. "Nope!" He grinned his adorable, silly grin and said happily, "Hurry up and get dressed! We have a lot to do! Today Japan is going to let us watch some of his movies!"

You laughed and nodded enthusiastically. "All right!" You shooed him out of your temporary room and got dressed.

~~~/\~~~

Germany was drinking his coffee, Italy was making pasta for the movie, and Japan was making mochi balls.

"Good morning, everyone!"

Japan smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did and you?"

"I slept fine."

You looked around puzzled. The house was spotless. Completely sanitized, white-gloved, and gorgeous. "Did someone…clean the house?"

Italy nodded. "Yep, Germany did it this morning!"

"Oh good. That saved me from doing a lot of work." You smiled and then asked, "Where did everyone go?"

"They are all downstairs, asleep."

Your eyes widened, not because you were in a houseful of men, but because you were wondering about breakfast. "Do you need help making breakfast for everyone?"

"Ve~ Sure! That would be fantastico!" the bubbly redhead said.

"Do we know what we are serving?" you asked, getting out bowls.

"No we do not." Japan replied quietly. He was staring at Germany, wondering what was wrong with his ally. The German had hardly said a word all morning…and he wasn't even objecting to _ and Italy making a mess of his kitchen. Something wasn't right, Japan could sense it. He made a note to ask his ally about it later.  
>"All right! I'll get cooking!" You got out Germany's griddle and started to storm…<p>

~~~/\~~~

"Is that…pancakes and bacon I smell?" America dashed out of bed and raced upstairs in his 'SUPERMAN' pajamas. "_ I LOVE YOU DUDE!"

Germany stiffened but still read his newspaper. Italy happily said, "Hey _! Let's teach America our new song!"

You grinned and began to sing it, "F is for friends who do stuff together…"

"U is for you and me!"

Japan smiled slightly as you and Italy sang along in beautiful harmony. The song ended, and you went back to work, humming a new song. Germany said nothing, and America happily hummed along, while yawning every few notes.

"This is wonderful, _!" England said, happily eating.

"Kesese~ though it's not as awesome as me!"

"Ohonhonhon! Someone who can cook so deliciously needs something special for being so delicious."

Your eyes widened and you shook your head hurriedly. "No, I am fine…thanks for asking."

"This is good, da?" Russia asked to China.

"It is good, though not as good as mine, aru." He said bluntly.

Romano and Spain happily gobbled it down, each not saying much because their mouth was full of food. "It is really good, _!" Italy happily exclaimed.

"Thank you Italy!" You grinned warmly at him and smiled at your concoctions: french toast, pancakes, slices of wurst/ham, toast and jam, cheese, biscuits, and fresh orange juice. "I'm honored you like it."

Germany said nothing, but continued eating. Japan asked for some more toast and biscuits. "Of course, Japan!"

"Dude I totally want some more of those pancakes!"

"Would you like some more syrup?"

"Nah." He shoveled some more.

Ludwig's eye twitched. He was calculating how much this was going to cost him…

~~~/\~~~

England came up to you afterwards and asked, "Where are the aprons?"

"Over there on the hook."

"Thank you." He left and put on a green apron. "Now do you like to wash or dry?"

You shook your head. "No, you are a guest. I couldn't let you do that!"

"Please, I insist. Wash or dry?"

You smiled warmly. "Thank you. I'll dry."

England nodded, smiled, and started the water.

~~~/\~~~

Germany walked into his kitchen, ready to wash his dishes, but he saw you and England chattering happily away.

"So then I told him no way! Little Alfred cried and cried because he wanted that bunny so badly."

"Awww…." You laughed. "Poor America."

England chuckled and softly said, "Yes…that was a learning curve on parenting."

Ludwig awkwardly watched you two…as you both chattered like happy magpies. He softly sighed and retreated, sulking like a spoiled brat.

~~~/\~~~

"Ve~" The bubbly Italian happily waltzed up to you, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's make pasta, _!"

You looked up from you enticing romance novel. "Italy, Britain and I just finished the dishes."

Italy sighed. "Please?"

"What will Germany say? This is his house after all!"

"Germany won't mind! He loves my pasta!"

You smirked, knowing Italy's definition of 'loves' and the German's definition were not the same. "Let's ask first, all right?"

Italy nodded and headed down the hall. You stood reluctantly when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" you called out loudly.

The door creaked open and you grinned. "Why Helene! Come in!"

"_Hallo_, I came as soon as I could." Your friend from childhood was here to visit: Ms. Helene Renee Emerson. Helene was about Italy's height, wearing a dark blue cloak over her outfit of brown pants and boots with a white top. She had gorgeous blue eyes, and lovely short blonde hair and a creamy complexion.

"Hello! How are you doing?" You dragged her inside and sat her on the couch. Germany, Japan, and Italy all raced into the living room, wild-eyed.

"I'm _fein_…and oh…_Guten tag_." Helene slowly waved at the trio. Japan bowed, Italy grinned, and Germany stared. You cleared your throat and said, "Guys, this is Helene, my best friend."

"_Guten tag_. I assume you are Kiku, you are Feli, and you must be Ludwig."

Italy said, "How do you know?"

Helene smiled slightly. "You all look like your names."

"Stay here, I'm going to go get some popcorn!" You raced off, hoping that the four could find something to talk about.

~~~/\~~~

"So…how has _ really been? She's told me everything was all right, but she didn't explain why she was living here…with you three."

"Oh." Japan's eyes widened. "I do not live here. These two are my allies, so I come over for frequent visits."

"I see."

"I don't live here either, but Germany needs a friend and a cook so I come over here!" Italy explained.

"I live here…with my stupid brother, Gilbirt."

"Ja…I see. I just wanted to make sure that _ is all right. If anything happened to her, I would…"

"I'm back! Here is some lemonade and popcorn! So what are you doing, Helene?"

"I came to see you." Helene's eyes pierced Germany's. "Where are you sleeping, _!"

"Oh." You gave a nervous laugh. "In his bed…"

"WHAT?" Helene shrieked.

"NO WAIT!" You and Germany said at the same time.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU IDIOT?"

"N-N-nothing!" Germany stammered. "I swe-"

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT!"

"Helene! I promise, Germany would never do such a thing! He's been sleeping in the basement while he let me have his bed! Italy has the couch! Nothing happened, I promise!"

Helene glared at the German…and then slowly softened her features. Italy hadn't said a word this whole time…which was unusual for him…Japan stared at Italy, and smiled slightly. The Italian was twitterpated…he was infatuated with this friend of _.

~~~/\~~~

"Ms…do you like pasta?"

Helene turned. "Why yes…I do."

Prussia burst inside and said, "Hey, _! The BTT wants some popcorn too!" He turned and was captivated by the stranger. "France! Spain! Get up here!" France and Spain came up and also admired the stranger.

"Kesesese~ She looks just like him…" Prussia muttered. "_Fraulein_…what is your full name?"

Helene glared at him and reluctantly said, "Emereson. Helene. Renee. Emerson."

"H.R.E." Spain repeated slowly. "Then is it…? No..he was a boy!"

France stared. "H.R.E? That is a beautiful name, _mademoiselle_."

"_Danke_."

Prussia grinned. "_Und_ you speak German! It's perfect! You are the reincarnation of him, Miss Helene! It's perfect!" He went on speaking in randomly German phrases, exclaiming along with France and Spain.  
>Italy watched Helene…and his older brothers were right. She was Holy Rome…but a girl. Feli happily glomped Helene…who was surprised, but didn't push him off, instead, she hugged him tighter.<p>

~~~/\~~~

You smiled and shooed Japan and Germany away. "Let's go play a card game…and leave them alone."

"They don't even know each other!"

"True…but in a way…they do." You said softly. You had no idea who Holy Rome was…but you knew that the two…were somehow…meant for each other.

"I don't know…I don't like it." Germany said.

"Shut up. They were made for each other." You said stoutly. Somehow…you knew it was true, though you had no idea how. "At least he won't like me…" you added as a side note.

"You knew?" Japan asked.

"Yes. He was twitterpated indeed." You laughed.

"What is…twitter…pated?"

Laughing, you explained about the term in the movie Bambi. Japan smiled, but Germany just shook his head. Happily, you began to twirl around humming a Bambi song. You grabbed out, and by accident you snagged Germany's hands. He awkwardly held you as you twirled around, humming happily. You pulled him into the moves, and he began to dance with you in his den. Japan sat watching you both…until you switched songs and sang, "Let Me Be Your Wings":

"Let me be your wings  
>Let me be your only love<br>Let me take you far beyond the stars  
>Let me be your wings<br>Let me lift you high above  
>Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours<br>Anything that you desire  
>Anything at all<br>Everyday I'll take you higher  
>And I'll never let you fall<p>

Let me be your wings  
>Leave behind the world you know<br>For another world of wondrous things  
>We'll see the universe<br>And dance on Saturn's rings  
>Fly with me and I will be your wings<p>

Anything that you desire  
>Anything at all<br>(Anything at all)  
>Everyday I'll take you higher<br>And I'll never let you fall

You will be my wings  
>(Let me be your wings)<br>You will be my only love  
>Get ready for another world of wondrous things<p>

We'll see the universe  
>And dance on Saturn's rings<br>Heaven isn't too far  
>Heaven is where you are<br>Stay with me and  
>Let me be your (You will be my) wings"<p>

You sang on and on in your voice, both enchanting and bewitching Germany. He blushed and concentrated on the walls…anything but what you were doing…which wasn't working so well. Japan smiled as he watched you two…and he thought about what would happen when Germany realized the truth: he was twitterpated with you…deeply twitterpated with you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

You smiled warmly at Italy. "So, are you ready to show me Japan's show?"

"Yep! I'll show you where we come from!" He happily chimed. Germany and Japan walked in to see Italy hooking up everything.

"All right, the video is ready!"

"And we'll need snacks!" Your voice trailed off as you both waltzed towards the kitchen. Japan smiled as he pointed to the television, which showed a Hetalia dvd inside.

Germany sighed, and sat on the couch, waiting for you and the snacks to be back. Japan also sat down,  
>though he sat on a chair instead. Prussia, Spain, France, America, Russia, China, England, and Romano<br>all slowly trickled upstairs and settled on the couch.

You and Italy hurriedly came back with pasta and popcorn for all, while Prussia pressed play to Episode 1 of Season 1.

"Dude-" The episode began. America cheered until England poked him. "This is _'s first time  
>watching it stupid! Be quiet so she can hear!" he hissed.<p>

"Chillax, Britain!"

~~~/\~~~

You were laughing softly, because now, Britain and France were fighting. "Oh you two…can't stop for a minute."

Russia smiled at his speaking part, but he slightly frowned when his sister, Belarus appeared. China smiled slightly at his attempts to appease the fighting nations. Germany smirked, wondering what your reaction to his part would be.

" 'EVERYONE SHUT UP!' "

You raised an eyebrow…and broadly grinned. You…kind of liked seeing him like this, all angry… but not at you. The close-up maximized his ice blue eyes; a feature that you really thought was attractive. Out of the corner of your eye, you gazed at his eyes…and true enough, they were the same color…bluer than the sky…bluer than turquoise…bluer than ice…bluer than a crystal…

"_! LOOK IT'S ME, THE HERO!" America nudged you. Your eyes widened and you went back to the screen again only to see Germany and Italy meeting. You laughed at Italy's antics and frantic motions.

~~~/\~~~

Germany eyed you…and slowly sank back into the sofa. He was somewhat squished between you and the side of the couch…and ever so slightly, he began to move his arms around.

Your eyes widened, and you moved for him, so he would be more comfortable. Awkwardly, he slowly moved his  
>arm up the back of the couch. You held as still as you possibly could…waiting for him to be finished…<br>until America abruptly said, "HEY _!"

You shrieked while jumping. Alarmed, Germany put his arms around you and asked, "Are you all right?"

Your head bobbed up and down, sending adorable ringlets flying. He slowly nodded back at you…  
>and released his hands.<p>

"HEY _! LOOK IT'S ME AGAIN!" Italy cheered.

You smiled warmly at him. "You are very handsome, Italy."

Italy grinned and went back to watching. Awkwardly, you untied yourself from the human pretzel you had  
>become, and went back to watching the episodes.<p>

~~~/\~~~

You laughed at the singing Grandpa Rome, and happily patted Italy's head. "Your grandfather was quite the handsome man."

Italy grinned happily. "Ve~ Yep! Grandpa Rome was so nice!"

"He certainly seems to be a ladies man."

"Ohonhonhon!"

"SHUT IT FROG!"

"Oh _Anglettare_…."

"SHUT IT!"

"Guys, I can't hear!"

"That was so freaky, aru."

"^J^."

"Grandpa Rome is a good singer…."

"Fusosososo~"

"Kesesese~ Though not nearly as awesome as me."

"Pasta!"

"Guys, I can't hear the episode!"

~~~/\~~~

After what seemed like endless pleas for silence, the other countries finally quieted down and let you watch it. You sang along with all the Marukaite Chikyuu versions at the end, feeling...as if you…finally belonged to someone. You felt a part of something important, and you were proud to be part of this group. Sure, you didn't understand all they did or said, but…they were your friends. You happily grinned and went to go use the bathroom during the intermission.

~~~/\~~~

Tears were trickling down your smooth cheeks and splashing into your tea mug. "Oh…." You softly said as more tears gathered in your eyes.

America nodded softly and continued to watch. England stiffened, and also was silently gripping his tea mug.

"I…am so sorry you two. That separation…the fight!" You shook your head, sending ringlets and tears everywhere.

"Sorry, let me use the facilities." You dashed off towards the bathroom while the others discussed what had happened during then.

"You always had to be right, didn't you? You wouldn't just be quiet and obey like a good boy!" England curtly said.

"Hey! You taxed me unfairly! It's your fault that I fought you!" America replied, somewhat pouting.

"That's because you were too young to see the world for what it was!"

"You just wanted a slave to be around you and serve you! Well, I hated it!"

"No, no, no you've got it all wrong! I thought I could turn you into a powerful ally against France!-"

"HEY!" France interjected, but England kept going. "-that you would understand why I hate him so much!  
>That you would make the both of us wealthy! You have no idea what I went through to take care of you and myself! Being an empire is not all it's cracked up to be…I had to defend you, feed you, make sure that your nightlight was on, and take care of my own life at the same time! You never cared about what I thought! You only cared about yourself! You never once thought about what life would be without me! You never once thought about how your life would be with that Frog! You should have been grateful and proud for what I had done for you!"<p>

"That's not true! I hated being under your rule! I hated being talked about when I wasn't there! I hated paying money to you, you who had no right to my place, my food, my life! And I hope that I showed you how strong I could be!" America replied hatefully.

"Oh? So that must have been you throwing all my precious tea into the harbor, right? Who else  
>would be that rebellious? Well, remember this! We burned your capital to the ground in 1814! And we can do it again!"<p>

"WHAT? The tea was an outrageous thing anyway! It was smelling up my harbor, so I brought out  
>the air freshner!"<p>

"AIR FRESHNER? YOU CALL A BAND OF MEN DRESSED AS NATIVE AMERICANS WEARING RIDICULOUS OUTFITS SWINGING 'TOMAHAWKS' AND YELLING, 'DOWN WITH THE REDCOATS!' AIR FRESHENER?" England hissed.

"They may have called your men Red Coats, but I was the one to call you Lobster Backs. You looked ridiculous in that uniform!"

England opened his mouth to retort, but Germany calmly replied, "Will you two shut it? You both need to apologize to _ who has been standing there on my rug, with tears streaming. Each time you yell, a larger expression of pain crosses her face. NOW SHUT UP!"

America and England looked over to where Germany was pointing, and found that it was true.

You were still crying, remembering how you used to fight with Em and Jack...then Mom or Dad would come and threaten with groundings unless you stopped...and the spanking...You wiped your eyes, still crying…and it smote their hearts. They both rushed over to you and took turns hugging you and consoling you.

"It's fine….I'm…fine…" you tried to protest, but they hushed you and hugged you even tighter. Japan glanced up at Germany, and wasn't too terribly surprised to see his face calm, his fists balled up with either anger or jealousy…or probably both. "It is ok, Germany-san. They have made her happier again…"

"PASTA!"

"Do you have any vodka, Germany?"

Ludwig's eyes snapped back to attention. "Ja, it is in the basement though. I'll go get some." He marched downstairs to his private stash.

~~~/\~~~

"Are you feeling better, _?" Italy asked, his face etched with concern.

"I am fine." You smiled at him, hoping that it would suffice his questions. "Helene should be over soon…I invited her over again today."

"Would you like to hold a panda?" China asked, holding out a second one.

"Thanks." You gratefully accepted it, and sat back down, crushing the plush panda to your chest. Russia smiled and patiently waited for his drink to be served.

Prussia, Spain, and France all whispered in hushed tones, occasionally laughing at their conversation. America and England said nothing; they just sat in opposite corners, silently watching the other countries, occasionally muttering to themselves.

"Here it is." Germany poured Russia a glass, and then offered you a drink. "Would you like a drink? I have beer, vodka, a few others."

"Oh." You slightly shook your head. "No, I'd like some lemonade or water please."

"Of course." He stood and went to retrieve you some, while Italy played the next episode. You laughed and laughed for the next seven-ish hours over your friends' antics: Japan saying, "Pasta", Italy's daily situations, Prussia's invasion, England's mint bunny, Grandpa Rome's visit to Germany and Italy, and others.

"Oh my…" You grinned at your friends. "I had no idea how much fun you guys have."

"That is nothing, _! We have all types of fun!" America cheered.

"Like what?" You asked.

"Well…we…erm…" He started to say, when England interrupted him. "We get to have parties, and we dance sometimes with our dates, and we get to go to beaches…" his voice trailed off.

"Ohonhonhon!"

"Kesesese~ _JA_!" Prussia cheered.

"Fusososo~" Spain said dreamily.

"Parties? We've already done that…we've danced…but we haven't gone to the beach…" You replied absentmindly.

"You know what…? I need some help. Wanna help, _?"

Your eyes snapped to attention. "Oh…sure!"

"Great!" America said, grinning. He motioned to Italy, who turned on the karaoke machine. "Get ready!"

"We've already done this!" You laughed.

"But I have never sung it before!" America pointed out. "Start her up, Italy!"

"Ve~ Sure thing!" He put in a cd and started it up again. The dirty-blonde haired American bowed, and seized you. "Get ready!"

"Hey hey daddy, get me a cola  
>Hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy<br>That freshly-baked apple pie,  
>I will never forget the taste of it!"<p>

He grabbed you again and began to twirl you around, never  
>letting go, while you joined in at the parts you know.<p>

"Draw a circle, it's the Earth,  
>Draw a circle, it's the Earth,<br>Draw a circle, it's the Earth,  
>I am America<p>

Draw a circle, it's the Earth,  
>Looking closely, it's the Earth<br>Or maybe, it's the Earth  
>I am the hero<p>

Ah, with just one brushstroke,  
>You can see all of the wonderful world<br>Where the beef and dreams are both supersized!  
>America!"<p>

You laughed as he kept singing.

"To express the multi-colored world through sweets is the  
>very proof of a hero!"<p>

"Draw a circle, it's the Earth,  
>Draw a circle, it's the Earth,<br>Draw a circle, it's the Earth,  
>I am America<p>

Draw a circle, it's the Earth,  
>The ever surprising, shocking Earth<br>Laid back down upon the Earth,  
>I am the hero<p>

Plenty of butter  
>Makes tummy-filling recipes<br>"I like fatty food!"

You smiled at him and continued dancing.

"From tomorrow, I'll go lose weight at the gym  
>America "<p>

Italy happily clapped his hands and began to rock back and forth, softly humming his version.

"Yeah, yeah, brother, get me a cola  
>While you're here, sister, could you pour some for me?<br>Oy, oy, grandpa, peace is number one!  
>Sweet baby, "I'm floating in space"<br>Hey, hey, daddy, gimme some chicken too  
>Mommy!<br>That freshly-baked apple pie,  
>I will never forget the taste of it!<p>

Baseball, American football, and, in winter, ice hockey!  
>"Basketball's hot too!"<p>

"Amazing"

"ONE MORE TIME!" America called out.

"Draw a circle, it's the Earth,  
>Draw a circle, it's the Earth,<br>Draw a circle, it's the Earth,  
>I am America "<p>

He stopped and twirled you out, still belting it out:

"Ah, with just one brushstroke,  
>You can see all of the wonderful world<br>Where Lady Liberty's mouth is three feet wide!  
>America!"<p>

He grabbed you again, and began to twirl you one way, and then the other, going back and forth between the two directions:

"Ah, throughout the whole world  
>Sleep many recipes of happiness<br>Pushing forward with a hot dog in hand!  
>America!"<p>

He knelt you down and grinned. "That's how we rock and roll!"

You laughed and nodded. "Thanks! Now I want to go sit dow-"

"My turn!" France called out.

You sighed and said, "But we've already done this before! Can't we do something else?"

"No!" France grinned and immediately grabbed you, pulling you close…closer than you'd ever want to be. You sighed and hoped that this was the last one.

"Ne ne Papa, wine s'il vous plaît  
>Ne ne Maman, ne ne Maman<br>I can never forget those flavors  
>Of the pot-au-feu I ate so long ago!"<p>

He winked flirtatiously at you and began to  
>sing in his flowery voice,<p>

"Draw a circle, it's the Earth,  
>Draw a circle, it's the Earth,<br>Draw a circle, it's the Earth,  
>I am France<p>

Draw a circle it's the Earth,  
>Staring closely at the Earth,<br>Should it happen to be the Earth,  
>I am France<p>

Ah, with just one brushstroke,  
>You can see all of the wonderful world<br>The beautiful lilies and chanson  
>Are lovers here!"<p>

You rolled your eyes as he kept going strong, clutching you and whirling you around the floor, being ever so sneaky as he moved you tighter…and tighter.

"Those relaxing, elegant cafés of yours,  
>I made them first, you know"<p>

Draw a circle it's the Earth,  
>Draw a circle it's the Earth,<br>Draw a circle it's the Earth,  
>I am France<p>

Draw a circle it's the Earth,  
>The ever surprising, shocking Earth<br>Reclining back on the Earth,  
>I am France<p>

Ah, from just one stew pot,  
>Comes the recipe of tear-worthy bliss<br>("With mustard seed and rock salt, okay?")  
>And after fully enjoying dinner,<br>A Cabaret•night•show

Hé hé frère, beaujolais s'il vous plaît  
>While you're here sœur, will you pour some for me?<br>Oi oi pépère, harmony is the best  
>Hi hi bébé ("You're number one, too ")<br>Ne ne papa, also bordeaux s'il vous plaît?  
>Ne ne maman, ne ne maman<br>I can never forget those flavors  
>Of the pot-au-feu I ate so long ago<p>

The omelettes are fluffy and soft, at Mont Saint-Michel

Draw a circle it's the Earth,  
>Draw a circle it's the Earth,<br>Draw a circle it's the Earth,  
>I am France!"<p>

You tried your hardest to squirm out of his grimy hands,  
>but he wouldn't let go.<p>

"Ah, with just one brushstroke,  
>You can see all of the wonderful world<br>The beautiful lilies and chanson  
>Are lovers here<p>

Ah, throughout the whole world  
>Sleep recipes of happiness<br>Our opera and ballet here are the best  
>Please come and see "<p>

At that, he bent you low and kissed your…cheek. Thanks to your fast thinking, you jerked your head aside, so he had to kiss your cheek.

You immediately wiped it off with your sleeve. "Now…if you are done…"

"You teach us a song, _!" Italy said happily.

"Like what?"

"A pretty one!"

"Well…" You replied. To be completely honest, you were really tired of singing…but you couldn't say no to Italy.  
>"All right…now let's see…oh I know one!"<p>

Everyone, even silent Japan and stoic Germany leaned it  
>to see what it was.<p>

"Some day my prince will come  
>Some day we'll meet again<br>And away to his castle we'll go  
>To be happy forever I know…"<p>

~~~/\~~~

Germany's eyes were wide…and his face was full of…peace. He felt as if somehow… the song was direct-who was he kidding? That was a stupid idea. "Nein…" he muttered.

~~~/\~~~

"Some day when spring is here  
>We'll find our love anew<br>And the birds will sing  
>And wedding bells will ring<br>Some day when my dreams come true…" You bowed. "Now who's turn is it?"

"Spain's turn!"

"Sure!" Spain said. "But, I'll need _'s help."

"All right."

"Sing that one…about flying."

"F-flying…? The one off of Peter Pan?"

Spain laughed and shook his head. "No, the one with two people singing!"

"Um…" You racked your brain, trying to understand what the Spaniard was getting at.

"I can show you the world…" Italy sang, nodding at you.

"Oh!" You nodded at Italy and looked at Spain. "Are you going to be the girl or the guy?"

"Just start me off!"

Suspecting something…you did as he asked, "Dumm dumm…dum dum dum dum duuummm dummm!"

Spain cleared his throat and softly sang, "I can show you the world….shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide…I can open your eyes….take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride, a whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

Now you opened your mouth to sing, but someone beat you to it. "A whole new world…" The voice sang. Everyone looked…at Spain…who was singing the high part.

"A dazzling place I've never knew! And when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole  
>new world with you!"<p>

Prussia and France whistled. "That's my smexy man!" Prussia cheered.

Spain grinned and continued unfettered, "Unbelievable sights, and indescribable feeling! Soaring tumbling free-wheeling to an endless diamond sky! A whole new world! A hundred thousand things to see! I'm like a  
>shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be!"<p>

France pouted at this. "Awww…"

"Every turn a surprise every moment red letter. I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share a whole new world with you…." He broke off and sang both parts, and at the end, he descended  
>to Aladdin's part.<p>

France and Prussia gave him a standing ovation, you clapped loudly, Italy cheered, and everyone else just stared at the floor or ceiling. Germany sighed and slowly leaned back into the couch. You grinned…you loved your new 'family' and you were positive that they loved you too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Pleeease forgive me for the long updates! I will finish the story today! Anyway, Komodo is back ^^ Please forgive me guys! And also, let me know what you think of the story! I apologize for earlier crappy chapters, they will get better!**

Chapter 10

You stretched, yawned, and groggily stood up. The pink sun cast its rays onto the scattered rocks, painting them a beautiful shade of rosy pink like a blush. It kissed the ground and trees, also turning them rosy. Slowly, you pushed the window in Germany's bedroom open, and peeked your head outside while taking a long inhale of the fresh "It's beautiful out here." Grinning, you hurriedly got dressed and toddled off towards the kitchen.

~ ~ ~ /\~~~

Germany sighed and walked into his kitchen, following his nose. His eyes widened in awe and in half embarrasement. "Oh..._guten morgen_."

"_Guten morgen Deutschland_!"

"How..." he asked, puzzled, "How did you know _mein_ German name?"

"Library!" You proclaimed happily.

He nodded, slightly amused...though a bit with admiration in his eyes. "Oh."

You turned around and put your hands on your hips. "Yep! Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Ah...Some wurst...beer..._und_ coffee."

"Coming right up!" You exclaimed cheerfully.

He nodded and awkwardly sat down, waiting for his meal. You hummed happily and asked, "So, do you like mornings?"

"Oh...well _ja_ I do _und_ you?"

"I do! They are bright, fresh, sparkling clean slates!"

"Slates?"

"A fresh outlook on the day!"

"Ah." He said...admiring your imagination.

"Yep!" You turned and dished out the concoctions. He looked down, and nodded, quite satisfied with the prospects.

"Phew..." You fixed yourself a mug of coffee and sat down across from him. "This isn't half bad if I do say so myself."

"_Ja,_ it is gut." He admitted, guzzling down some.

"..." You sipped your mug, unsure of what to say next. The silence was...stifling. Very stifling...

"It was a beautiful sunrise this morning." He commented quietly.

"It was! The sun was sparkling...and it painted your whole yard pink!"

He nodded as he remembered...and it had been breath-taking.

"So, do you like board games?" You asked, looking up from your coffee mug.

"Board games?"

"Yeah! Like Sorry, Clue, Monopoly, Risk, Scrabble?"

"Oh..._nein_...I do not like those things."

"Awww..."

"Aww?" He looked up from his mug with surprise in his eyes.

"Yes! You've missed out on life!"

"Have I?" He asked, wondering what you could possibly mean.

"Yep!" you eagerly nodded.

Confused, he asked "What do you mean?"

You walked quietly to his closet, and pulled out Scrabble. Quickly, you explained the game to him, and set it up. "I'll go first! S-P-A-T."

He took your T and made "Wurst."

~~~/\~~

Japan walked into the kitchen, feeling the need for some green tea. "Ahh..." He said  
>quietly to himself.<p>

"Liverwurst?!" You asked with a sarcasm in your voice.

"What? It's a word!" Germany's voice protested from the dining room.

"Yeah...I know it." you replied, laughing. Japan's eyes softened in surprise. Germany was actually...having fun playing a board game, with you. He couldn't believe it. It seemed so natural...so normal...so odd. Kiku's eyebrows raised as he peered silently into the dining room.

"S-E-V-E-N! That's fifteen points!"

"Seven? Seven means seven points."

"No it doesn't!"

"_Ja_ it does." He smirked and put out his word. "Forty...which means forty points for me."

"_Nein_ it doesn't!" you laughed and said, "It's only fifteen!"

"_Nein_, it's forty." He smirked and started to write it down.

"_Nein_!" you put your hand on the notebook to stop him from counting it.

His hand covered yours and you both looked up, each surprised. You could feel it, the chemistry electrifying you and the notebook, but you didn't dare let go. His huge hand made yours feel like a dwarf. "...I..." you started.

"_Nein_, I am right." He didn't let go, but wrote it down.

"I...don't think so." you said softly staring at him, eyes wide.

"I do." He smirked and then put another word on, letting go of your hand. You looked at your hand as if it had gotten burned, which in a way it had. You looked up into his blue eyes, and just stared at them, lost in their blueness.

Now, for Ludwig, he was lost also but...in your eyes. When he saw you staring at him, he didn't think much of it, but now...he realized how gorgeous they were. They looked like deep wells, with no bottom at all...your mouth was wide and full and very tempting. Your skin was beautiful, and carressed ever so gently by the sunlight. Your hair added to your beauty...

"I...need to go." He abruptly stood, and walked away. You looked down at your hand, and held it in awe...of what had just happened.

~~~/\~~~

"So...I want to go shopping!" You exclaimed.

"Shopping?" Italy said.

"Shopping?!" Prussia said.

"Shopping." Japan stated.

"SHOPPING!" You cheered.

Germany hmmphed from behind his newspaper. No way was he going shopping!

"Come on West! We have to go! The awesome me must show everyone else how awesome I am!"

"_Nein_. I want to stay here."

"Please come Germany! We can eat pasta!"

"_Nein_."

Japan looked over at you and waited. "..."

You were sure you knew how to tempt him into coming: "Come on Germany! We might go see a boot store! Let's go! Please?"

He made the mistake of looking up from his newspaper, and...couldn't say no. "All right..."

"YAY!" You, Italy, and Prussia cheered while Japan just shook his head, amazed by Western culture.

~~~/\~~~

"How does this look?" You held up a light pink blouse, that complimented your eyes, hair and figure.

"Ve~ I think it's pretty!" Italy nodded at it, grinning.

"Kesesese~ Not as awesome as the red one!"

"I think the purple looks nice..." Japan commented quietly.

Germany didn't say anything, just stared at the blouses.

"You guys." You laughed and held out the red one along with the purple one. "Ok, now what do you  
>think?"<p>

Japan nodded at the purple. Prussia squinted, then agreed with Japan. Italy liked them all, which didn't  
>surprise you at all.<p>

"Allright! I'll get the purple." you dropped it into your basket. "Now where to?"

"I say to the shoes!" Italy cheered.

"TO THE BAR!" Prussia called out loudly.

"Erm...no I do not think so." Japan interjected quietly. Germany said nothing, just followed them.

"To the shoes!" You proclaimed, walking off with Italy.

~~~/\~~~

"Germany-san? Is something wrong?" Japan asked.

"Hmm? Oh, _nein_ it is fine, Japan."

Bewildered, the smaller man asked, "What is fine?"

"Everything." He replied, glancing at the boots.

"I do not think so..." Japan commented softly as he studied his ally's face.

Ludwig sighed and kept looking through the boots. Kiku followed him, curious as to why he was feeling pressure. "Are you sure, Germany?"

"Sure about what?"

"What is wrong?" he pressed.

"Oh...wrong?"

"Yes, what is wrong?" He tried to push gently.

"I...have been not feeling good." Germany stated in a dazed tone.

"Is it about _?"

His eyes snapped. "What about her?!" he said quickly.

"Nothing. I just wondered if it was something to do with her."

"Oh...I don't think so." He said.

"Then there is something. What is it?"

"I...I'm not sure..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Japan had an idea of what the problem was, but he didn't dare say what it was.

"Oh hello again!" A lady called out to them.

Germany looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh..._guten tag_." The nurse from the hospital was there, shopping. "And how are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine, the question is, how are YOU?"

"M-me?"

"Yes, how are you and Ms. _ doing?" She happily skipped over swinging her shopping basket. Japan's eyes widened but he said nothing.

Germany shook his head. "We are not like that..." He spat out.

"Symptom number one: denial." She stated, happily humming.

He shook his head. "_Nein_!"

"Hmmm..." She studied his face. "You need some help...I think you've already made the contact...so you need...an explanation! Tell me your problems so I can help you, prince in distress!" The nurse said dramatically.

He shook his head. "What?"

"Tell me what confusion is clouding your befuddled mind that I may be of some assistance!" She tried again.

"Nothing..." he said.

"You made contact with _ today didn't you?"

He blushed slightly. "_Ja."_

"Then surely you need a question&answer session..." She clucked her tongue, as if she knew all.

"What?!" He stared at her.

The nurse explained. "Do you know what happened when you touched her? Did you feel anything?"

"Feel anything?" Germany sighed. She wasn't making anymore sense than normal.

_How do I get through to him?! Stupid guys..._ "Oh!" he grabbed his hand. "Now, do you feel anything besides embarrasment?"

He did blush, but shrugged. "I...do not know what you mean."

"You are pathetic!" She tried another tactic as she clutched his arm. "Here...do you feel anything, electrifying? Any connection with our contact?!"

"Oh...well...not really."

"GREAT!" She cheered. "So, did you feel anything this morning?"

"Erm..." he thought back...and nodded. "_Ja_..."

"EXCELLENT!" She screeched. Germany stepped back, not expecting this outburst.

"What is so..._gut_?" he asked, completely confused.

"YOU FOUND YOUR LOVERS' CONNECTION! Did she blush when you both touched?"

"We both did..."

"GREAT!" She screamed. "Now...put it together!"

"What?" He asked, still confused.

"You need to show her how you feel! Sweep her into your arms, proclaiming love to her! That will reassure her of your affections!"

He stared at her as if she had lost what little brain she has. But she kept on, strong! "Now, you need to scoop her off of her feet and deliver your affections in a beautiful love story or poem!"

Germany shook his head. "I don't think so."

"YOU MUST OR HER HEART WILL BE SWAYED BY ANOTHER!" She clutched his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"Another?" He repeated.

"Yes! DO IT BEFORE YOU LEAVE THE MALL!"

His eyes widened, but he nodded.

"Good! Have a nice day." She walked off, singing in a high voice.

"Erm...how should I do this?"

"You are asking me?" Japan said. "I do not know."

He walked past children who were watching a movie. The part that came on was a song, about "How does she know she's yours?" and he stopped. Japan watched his ally's face, wondering why he was so interested in it. The song kept playing, and Germany watched with amazement, and wonder. The song was about a lady telling this guy how to show the girl he loves that he loves her. It was confusing at first, but it seemed to make more sense with each word.

Kiku's mind started to ask, _Could...Germany...stoic, stern, disciplined, never-dating Germany...be...in love? _"Germany?" He tried again.

"That's how she knows...she's your love!" The song ended, and he nodded in agreement to the lady.

"But how...am I to do that?" He wondered, staring at the screen. "Am...I...in..." he shook his head. "_Nein_." It couldn't be possible. He was not in love...was he?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I think it's today." Japan said, as he looked over the calendar on the kitchen table.

"Are you sure?" Italy asked, bent over the table. "I thought she said it was later on in the year."

"I do not think so..." The dark-haired one replied. "I remember her describing it happening this time of year."

Germany walked in the room, and was immediately suspicious. "What are you two talking about?"

Italy grinned happily as he held up his homeade card. "_'s birthday!"

Kiku nodded as he motioned to the rice balls he was making. "We were trying to determine if it is today."

"O-oh...is it today?" Ludwig said, as he made himself a mug of coffee. "I...don't think she ever told me when it was..."

"She did not mention it until I asked her two weeks ago."

"Oh..." He took a sip of his drink. "Then..."

"Ve~ I think we should have a party for her! We could have pasta, and music, and dancing, and games and friends over!"

"I do not know... _ does not seem that way." Kiku interjected softly.

"Ja, she does not seem the selfish party type." Ludwig agreed. "But we have to do something."

Italy sat down, deep in thought. "Maybe we should make it a surprise!"

"Surprise party would be good."

"But..." The German thought of all the messes that could possibly happen. "I...don't think-"

"Please?! It would be fun! I'll call big brother Spain, big brother France, and America, and Prussia, and -"

"I think China would come; he has lots of fireworks that he would probably let us use."

"And Belgium, and Romano, and Netherlands, and Denmark, and Iceland, and Hungary-"

"WAIT!" Germany protested. "We can't invite every country on the planet! Let's pick a few, and work from there." He shook his head, knowing that he'd probably have to intervene on several ideas to prevent chaos.

"Let me get some paper, and we'll do this thing right!"

~~~/\~~~

Meanwhile, you were fast asleep, enjoying your dream, the comfort of the warm bed, the smell of the pillows, and the fun of sleeping in.

Stealthily, Germany tip-toed inside the room, and softly pulled out his sock drawer. Inside he had stashed several hundred dollars, only to be used for emergencies. "Gut." He said, stuffing the wad into his front pants pocket. Ludwig pushed the drawer back, and turned to leave when he heard you stir in his bed. He stopped, and tilted his head.

You looked so cute in his bed...all peaceful and quiet as you slept. Germany smirked, walked over to his bed, and pulled up the covers, tucking you in gently. Nodding at a job well done, he left the room and trooped downstairs to join the party committee.

~~~/\~~~

"So...is that everything?" Germany asked as he looked over the three pages of the party notes.

"I believe so."

"Ve~ Sounds good to me! Let's get started!" Italy exclaimed.

"Now, Italy, you call the guests while Japan and I go to get the party cake ingredients. Then, when we come back, we'll work on decorating and cooking the party food."

Feli nodded and raced towards the phone, bubbling with excitement: He got to throw you a party!

~~~/\~~~  
>"Do you know what type of cake we are looking for?" Germany asked Japan.<p>

"Hai, it is the one that is half chocolate-half vanilla. I think _ will like it."

"Ja...I'm sure she will." he said, momentarily distracted. What was he going to get _ for her birthday? "What...would she like?" He asked himself quietly. "Not...a pair of combat boots...maybe...a new uniform? Nein, she is not in the war...erm..." he muttered to himself.

Japan looked away, hoping Germany could not see his smile. He had never seen his ally this flustered or confused...and though Kiku wished his ally every happiness, it was rather funny to see him act this way.

"Japan..." He began, looking over at his ally.

"Hai?" he replied as he hid his smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Nein...well...sort of." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I...need some...help deciding...what to get _ for her birthday...I..." a slight pink warmed his cheeks, "don't know what to get her..."

"I see..." Kiku responded as they trailed the mall's floors. "Perhaps asking a woman would help?"

Germany nodded. "But, who do I ask? Poland and France can't be called on this short notice!" He sighed and muttered, "This is one time when that nurse would actually be helpful..."

Out of sheer circumstance, the nurse popped out of the corner a mere seconds later. "See? I knew there would be a day when you'd need me!" She exclaimed excitedly. Ludwig was speechless, though Japan however, asked, "Do you...follow him around?"

"Why yes I do!" She giggled as if that was the most hilarious thing in the world.

The dark-haired man's eyes widened, but he refrained from speaking. His companion however, directed his attention at the nurse. "Well, you see today is _'s birthday, and I need to get her a present...but I'm not sure what it should be..."

The nurse grinned. "Ahhh...symptom twenty: unsure about presents. And naturally," she inhaled dramatically, "You decided to ask a woman for help! Well, say no more I am at your disposal! Now... what have you bought her recently?"

Japan looked up at his ally as Germany fumbled around for an answer.

"We took her shopping a while ago. Remember? It was when she bought that purple shirt..." the Japanese said, trying to help.

Germany nodded at his ally, grateful for the help. "Ja, and I think Italy took her shoe shopping...and Prussia took her beer shopping...though she took Italy to that store...called bath...bath and feet?"

The nurse groaned. "It's called Bath and Body. And that's an excellent place to start! Come on!" She grabbed the taller man's arm, and yanked him towards the store, with Japan quietly following.

The nurse pointed dramatically and shouted,"TADA!"

"This..." Germany commented nervously, "This is the place?" What he saw didn't make sense to his eyes:  
>there were several large bottles of something in several towering displays. Each bottle display had a different picture on it that apparently the bottle had inside of it. There were bathrobes, and slippers, and a section just for<br>trying on makeup...if that's what it was.

It all looked so alien to him. Germany turned to the nurse. "Now what?"

"We need to find out _'s likes and dislikes. Tell me what you know!"

"What...I know?"

"YES! Tell me if she's allergic to anything, if she hates a certain smell, if she likes a certain smell, you have to tell me!"

"I...don't know...any of those things." He admitted.

She turned to Japan, who responded with the same answer. Groaning dramatically, she dug in her purse for her phone, and dialed Germany's house phone.

~~~/\~~~

Feli happily sat on the couch, finishing up his homeade birthday card to you when the phone rang. Hurriedly, he picked it up and said, "Ciao, this is Italy!"

"Hello Italy, I have a few questions for you. First, do you know if _ is awake?"

Grinning, he shook his head. "Nope! She's asleep in Germany's room!"

The nurse laughed into the phone. "Oh? Well, I'll have to ask you then. Do you know what type of lotion she likes?"

"Ve~ No, I know she likes the pretty smelling ones though!" He smiled.

"Ahh thanks! That's all I needed to know! Talk to you later!"

"Ciao!"

"Bye!"

~~~/\~~~

"Well, that settled it. Now, Ludwig, go smell all the bottles and decide which one you like the most!"

He sighed. "Are you sure? This is a women's store...and it's awkward..."

"Do it or else we'll have to go for something else like expensive jewelry."

Germany nodded and started to smell all of the bottles...well the ones that sparked his interest with the strange pictures.

"Does he always act like this?" The nurse asked.

"Only when he is not sure about something." Japan replied, shaking his head. "He is not like his brother."

"His brother?" She asked, confused.

"Hai. His brother, Gilbirt, is...um...not like Ludwig."

"What's his brother like?"

"He...knows what to do about women...unlike his brother."

"Ahhh...poor Ludwig, but oh well, someone is going to have to teach him. Can you tell me more about him?"

"A little...he was the one who had to work so they would not fail, Gilbirt did nothing...useful to help his brother.  
>Then someone called Ivan separated the two with a wall, and Ludwig has been very protective since."<p>

The nurse nodded, as she gazed at the tall muscular man. "I see what the problem is...no one has taught him how to love and let go..." She sighed. "Well, he'd better hurry up and learn it because that Italy character will steal _'s heart if that German is not ready."

"He does not like change." Japan said on his ally's behalf. "He does not change."

"Oh but he's gonna have to, _ will not stay at his house forever; she'll move on to a different house, and he won't get to see her everyday like he does now, and he'll spend a good chunk of his life wondering 'What If'. That's why he needs to snap her up now, with my help of course." She dramatically looked upwards.

Germany returned, carrying a small bottle of a sweet vanilla-smelling lotion. "I...I like this one."

"Do you? Good, now go pick out two more." She instructed, putting the bottle into a nearby basket.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "I thought only one..."

"No!" The nurse insisted, putting her foot down literally.  
>"Go get two more different kinds so I can decide."<p>

"Allright..." He sighed and walked back to the selections. Japan looked down at his shoes to hide his smile. He had never seen Germany taken orders from anyone, especially not a nurse.

Germany came back a mere twenty minutes later, carrying two bottles: the first's fragrance was that of a strawberry patch, and the second was a pleasant twist of apples and citrus.

The nurse scrutinized them and nodded satisfactorily. "All right, these will work beautifully."

~~~/\~~~

"I bought the cake mix." Japan said to his ally.

"Oh, danke Japan. Sehr gut, now we can go home." Germany said.

"No, not yet. We have to finish the present job!" The nurse insisted.

"I thought we finished it…." The blonde said.

"NO! we're just getting started!"

"Started?" He protested. "Nein, we have to go back home and set up the party!"

"Let your friend do it! You and I need to finish what we started!"

"I thought we got the present already…"

"Nope! We have to decide what else we could get her!" The nurse grinned evilly.

Germany sighed and looked over at Japan. "Do you mind if I stay with the nurse and you go back to work on the party?"

"No, I do not mind. Italy will help too, so we will be fine."

"Just try not to make a mess of things, ja?"

Kiku agreed and left, leaving Germany alone with the nurse. Ludwig nervously cleared his throat, and nodded. "N-now what?"

"Now we need to get shopping!" She grinned and pulled on his arm.

~~~/\~~~

Feli and Japan hurriedly put up the necessary decorations, trying their hardest to keep absolute quiet for your sake.

"I think they should go there…and those should go there." Kiku motioned to the wall."Ve~ Yep!" He placed them there perfectly and grinned. "Now for the pasta!"

~~~/\~~~

Germany sighed. "Well…is that all?"

"No! How could you say such a thing?!" The nurse smacked his arm.

"I'm…sorry…." He said, wondering what to do. Should he…what to get you… "Where to now?"

"To the jeweler's!" She linked arms with him and walked off, instructing him in the art of love.

~~~/\~~~

"I think it's all ready!" Italy exclaimed as he pulled out the pasta.

"Hai, I agree. The others should be arriving soon." Japan commented as he stirred the soup adding in several herbs and spices, making the aroma billow and flood the house. "I think it is ready."

"Germany should be back soon! And then we'll wake _ and we'll play together!" He grinned and finished his card.

The door creaked open, and Germany walked inside, carrying two smaller bags. "Now, what's left for the party?"

"Ve~ Nothing! Japan and I did it all! Look!" He eagerly pointed to the decorations and various party food they made from scratch.

"Oh wow…sehr gut." He nodded. For once…his house wasn't actually a mess!

"Who's going to wake up _?"

"I will!" Italy volunteered with a grin which Japan noticed brought a slight frown to Germany's countenance.

Germany cleared his throat. "Perhaps the decorations for outside need tweaking…"

"Nope!" Italy shook his head. "Japan and I finished it  
>while you were out!"<p>

Japan sighed, deciding to give in to his ally. "Both of you should wake her while I finish the punch. Italy, where are the tomatoes?"

Feli happily replied. "They're in the fridge next to the lettuce!"

Ludwig sighed. "Are you ready Italy?" He motioned to down the hall. He nodded and they both started off. Italy was humming while Germany was slightly sulking under his breath.

~~~/\~~~

"HEY _! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" The bubbly Italian glomped the nearby bed, with an intensity that would have scared any army, happily bouncing on it. Germany sighed and leaned against the doorframe, though when you screamed, it did jolt him a little. "_?!"

"I…oh….my…" You panted as your widened eyes followed Italy's joyful form bouncing on the bed. "H-hi Italy." You said wincing slightly. Sitting up, you realized you were only in your pajamas, and hurriedly pulled up the nearby blanket to cover your shoulders. "And h-hi Germany."

Ludwig's face was red from embarrassment, but he managed to clear his throat and say, "Guten tag. H-how did…you sleep?"

"Oh fine…" You replied. "Umm….hehe….If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be using the facilities…" Wrapping the blanket all the way around you tightly, you waddled off to the bathroom, clutching your clothes for the day tightly to your chest.

~~~/\~~~

"That was embarrassing!" Germany hissed at Italy. "How could you jump on her while she was still in bed?! She probably thinks we're perverts or something!" He groaned and muttered rapidly in German with dummkoph appearing now and then.

"Don't worry! _ would never think that!" Italy assured his friend. "Hey Japan, is everything set?"

Japan's head peered out from behind a couch. "Hai it is."

"And when is she going to come out so we can surprise her?!" An impatient British voice complained.

"SHHH dude! She'll hear you!"

"Of course my beauty must be hidden, so I do not wow the world yet."

"Shut it Frog! And why are you next to me?!"

"Because you need my love Angletarre."

"SHUT IT!"

"Kesesese~ West's lady friend will love my present!"

"She is not my lady friend!"

"Oh West, we all know you like her."

"DON'T TOUCH ME SPANISH WEIRDO!"

"B-but Roma, I just wanted a hug."

"NO! NO HUGS!"

"Will all of you shut up?! She's going to hear us!" Germany hissed.

"When is she appearing?! I can't stand this foppish twit beside me!"

"HEY! I'm not a foppish twit…whatever that means. How could you say that to me, dude?"

"JUST BE QUIET!"

"Ve~ I think she'll like it."

"Hai, I agree."

"Become one, da? ^J^"

"No aru!"

~~~/\~~~

You yawned and walked into the living room, wearing your favorite outfit that you had been saving for your birthday. Funny…the house was quiet…unusually quiet. "Hello?" You called out, running a hand through your hair. "Anyone here?"

"Three." A voice said quietly.

"Hello?" You said, walking towards the couch.

"Two." The voice said even softer.

"Heeellloo?!"

"One."

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY _!" Japan, Russia, China, Italy, Romano, Spain, Prussia, France, England, America, and Germany all shot up from hiding. Everyone but Germany, Japan, and Romano shouted it, which brought a grin to your face.

"Thanks guys! I appreciate it." You smiled and sat on the couch.

"Kesesese~ Nein you can't sit down! We planned games!"

"G-games?"

"Si, you always play games at parties!" Spain said grinning .

"I don't want to play a game." Romano grumbled, sitting a few feet away from you.

"Ve~ I do! It'll be fun!"

"Dude I think we should totally eat first!"

"Shut it Alfred! It's not your party!"

You sat back, smiling at all of them as they continued bickering over your party. Germany wasn't nearly as amused and quickly retorted, "It's _'s party, let her decide."

They all turned to you and waited patiently for your decision. "Well….why don't we play games first, then eat?"

"You forgot our presents, princess." France interjected with a sensuous wink which made your stomach want to hurl.

"Oh, but you guys didn't have to get me a present! I'm fine!"  
>you objected waving your hands quickly.<p>

"Dude, I say we play games, then presents, then eat. Sound good?"

"Hai, I agree."

"Fine with me, aru."

"Da ^J^"

"Si!" Italy and Spain concurred.

"Fine." Romano grumbled, pouting.

"Ja, it's good with the awesome me!"

"Ja, fine."

"GREAT! So who was in charge of games?"

"Kesesese~ I was! Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Gilbirt grinned at Germany, who in turn harshly glared back.

"Fusososo~"

"I was thinking more of tag!" Italy offered.

"Nein, not in my house!"

"Fein, grumpy brother…truth or dare it is." Prussia grinned. "I go first. America, I dare you to not say 'bro' for the  
>rest of the evening, and if you do, you have to…" he cast his eyes around the room. "You have to pay the penalty." Prussia grinned evilly.<p>

"Sure dude!" Alfred nodded. "My turn! I dare England to say that I'm the Hero!"

"What?! I don't even get a bloody 'truth or dare'?! Oh fine…You're the Hero…" This made America laugh, while England sighed and asked, "Japan? Truth or dare?"

"Erm….truth."

"Is it true that you like Taiwan?"

Japan's eyes widened considerably. "O-oh…well…as….as…a friend…"

"Oh." England sighed. "Your turn."

"Allright…China, truth or dare?"

"Dare, aru."

Japan thought for a moment, and said, "Go…go yell out the window."

China nodded, stood, and did so. "STRANGER YOU MAY NOT TAKE MY PANDA!" And sat back down. "England, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said, crossing his arms.

"Is it true that you like your cooking?"

"Of course I do! My cooking is magnificent!"

"That is where you are wrong mon ami."

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" He retorted harshly.

Germany sighed and looked over at you. You had a silly grin paintedon your face, a far-away smile that made all the chaos around you just melt away. "_?"

"Yes?" You turned to face him.

"Do...you like this...?"

"Like...like what?"

He looked down and back up. "This...the party."

"Oh, well I love it! Danke so much." You grinned happily at him.

"I'm...it's gut." He said, nodding.

"Well it's very kind of you. Whenever I had a birthday party, I would be the only one there...and now, this...this is wonderful. _Wundebar_..."

"Oh...danke." Germany's face flushed and he stood to go get a drink of lemonade.

The others were bickering, but eventually, they got around to the other games and food. Finally it was time to open presents!

"I'll go first!" Italy exclaimed. "This is from me and Romano! I hope youlike it!" He handed you a card and a small bag.

"Thank you Italy!" You smiled warmly at him, and first opened the card read, "Happy Birthday, _! You're my best friend! Love, Italy. What was so intriquing about it, was the words were made up of pasta, eventhe large heart in the middle was made up of pasta.

"Did you make this all by yourself?" you said, flabbergasted.

"Ve~ I did!" he proudly nodded. "Now open the bag!"

You laughed and readily did so. Your hand grasped a box, and you pulled outa small box which contained a small Italian lotion and perfume. "Thanks Ita!" you both hugged and you carefully put the container back in the box.

Germany's face drained of color, but you didn't notice with all the excitement. America shoved you his present: His flag and a baseball hat, followed by Britain's present: A tea set and some homemade scones. France went next, and his consisted of lingerie...China's present was a large stuffed panda, Russia's was a long blue scarf, Japan's was a silk kimono with matching slippers, Spain's was a fancy Spanish dancing costume, and Prussia's present was new cleaning supplies.

"Thank you all! I love all of your presents!" You hugged each one, except France, and after an hour, all of you went to bed.

~~~/\~~~

Germany sat in the living room, reading his paper when you came in wearing a cotton nightgown. Yawning, you said, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was getting a drink of water."

"Hmm? Oh _nein_, you didn't wake me. I've been awake for quite sometime." He said, folding his newspaper.

"Oh good." You plopped down gently on the nearby couch.

"_Ja_...it's _gut_..." he said softly.

"Yeah...it's _gut_." You repeated, smiling.

"_."

"_Ja_?" You looked over at him.

"I didn't give you my present."

"O-oh, you didn't have to give me a present, Ludwig! I'm fine, really!"

Germany stopped, momentarily thrown off by the use of his name, but regained steam and continued, blushing. He thrust a small package in your hand and looked down at the floor.

Although you were slightly stunned, you accepted the package and quietly torn into it. Two small boxes lay there, staring back up. Your hands quickly untied the ribbon of the larger box,  
>and you gasped.<p>

Germany looked over to see your expression, and he wasn't disappointed. Your eyes were lit up, and they sparkled with excitement like a small child would in a candy store.  
>"Oh...Germany..." Blushing, you held up a box of vanilla-scented perfume, and a small card tumbled out.<p>

"You...like it?"

"No, I don't like it. I love it!" You grinned. "Danke!"

"There still is one more...and the card..."

"Oh right!" Carefully, you set it down and tore into the other box. A necklace gleamed in the pale moonlight, the silver chain gleaming. "Germany..." You said softly as you held it up. It was in the shape of a heart, with a sapphire as the background, held up by the silver metal. You turned it over, only to see your name etched in it,  
>in beautiful calligraphy. "Oh Germany...Thank you." You beamed at him, and without thinking, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eagerly you put it on and squealed, "This is so amazing! It's goregous! Thank you so much!" You hugged him, kissed his cheek again, and ran off to bed, so thrilled at your present.<p>

Germany stood there for the longest time, touching the spot where your lips had carressed his skin. It burned...it burned...but...it was a good type of burn...one that he...wanted to happen again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Germany rolled his eyes and he "read" the newspaper. "Oh Italy!" he heard you laugh. "Thank you for making pasta for me for breakfast. That was sweet!"

"Ve~ you're welcome!" Germany heard a light smack, a loud noise, and laughter, which sent him immediately upwards and raced towards the kitchen. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Pasta was everywhere, and Italy was on top of you, his mouth on your cheek. You looked up at him. "Oh, guten tag Germany!"

"ITALY GET UP OFF OF HER NOW!"

"Ve~B-but Germany!"

"NOW I SAID NOW!"

"Ok." He stood and put on a silly grin. "I'm sorry about the pasta, _!"

You stood up, laughing. "Oh it's fine Italy. I'm sorry the pasta was ruined, and now it's all over Germany's floor."

Ludwig stood there, blue eyes firing darts at Italy. "_. I need you…to work in the basement."

Looking up, you commented, "Oh, I can't! Your brother is down there with his friends, and he gave me the day off."

_Now what to do…. _If he couldn't get you away from Italy, he'd get Italy away from you. "Italy, did you finish your laps?"

"Ve~ I did before I came in here!"

"How do I know you didn't just sit around waiting until the time was up?!"

"He wouldn't do that!" You intervened, picking up the ruined pasta. "If he said he ran, than he ran! I trust him." You looked over, smiling at Italy.

Germany's face paled slightly at the smile. _You'd better hurry and snap her up before your friend does. He's in love with her too. _The nurse's words rang in his ears. "F-fein. Is there anything constructive you can do besides ruining my kitchen?!"

"I didn't mean to ruin it!" Feli exclaimed.

"And I'm cleaning it up now!" You said, displaying wet pasta noodles.

Defeated again. What else could get Italy to go away?! "Erm…Did you clean up the bathroom?"

"The bathroom?" he asked, puzzled.

"The bathroom?!" You asked, remembering the articles of clothing you left in there. "I'll be right back!" Hurriedly, you raced towards the bathroom, hoping to dispose of them before someone saw.

Germany rolled his eyes. "Italy, I have papers for you to file."

"Oh. Okay, but could I do them later? I promised _ to take her sightseeing!"

"S-sightseeing?" He repeated.

"Ve~ Yep! We were going to go shopping today!"

"Sh-shopping?"

He nodded, grinning his idiotic grin. You came back, face red. "Are we ready Italy?"

"You're going shopping?" Germany asked sternly.

"Yeah! I saw a new pair of shoes that looked adorable! You don't mind do you?"

"Who else are you going with?" he demanded.

"Well, I was going to ask Prussia, but he's asleep." You responded.

That smote his heart. Feeling slightly hurt, he shook his head. "You need someone else to join you."

"Japan is away, Spain is asleep, America is playing video games, England is making scones, China is making soup, Russia didn't answer the phone, Romano is asleep, and there's no way I'd ask France. So there is no one else!"

Oh…that hurt. Now he felt hurt. "There has to be someone else! Someone must accompany you!"

"Who? I don't know who else to call!"

"Ve~ Maybe Hungary? I don't think she's busy today!" Feli suggested.

"Hungary? Oh, she sounds nice!"

"She is! Though she hits Prussia with a frying pan." He giggled.

"She what?" You laughed.

"Yeah! Hungary is the only one beside Germany who can get Prussia to obey him!" He giggled again.

Ludwig stood there, his temper flaring and his attitude sinking. "Focus both of you. Who is going with you? Who will protect you?!"

Feli said, "I'll call Hungary!" and he toddled off to the phone.

Feeling left out, Germany stiffened and said, "Have a good time."

"Oh thanks! We will! And have fun with your work." You grinned.

He paused, and looked at your smiling face. "I…than-"

"Ok! Elizaveta can come! We have to meet her at the mall though."

"Allright, let's go! Bye Germany! See you later!"

His face masked itself. "Ja. Bye." And he stormed off to his office.

~~~/\~~~

"Hey Hungary!" Italy waved at a beautiful girl carrying a frying pan.

"Oh Guten tag!" She waved and walked over. "And this must be your friend, _! Hallo, I'm Elizaveta, but you can call me Hungary! It's lovely to meet you."

You grinned. "Hey! I'm _! It's great to meet you too!"

She smiled. "You too. Shall we go inside?"

The redhead extended his arms for both of you, and you each linked arms with him. "Italy," you commented, "You are such a gentleman."

"Grazie! Big brother France taught me!"

"Did he? Well, he did a fabulous job! Hey! I see the shoe store!"

"Oh wonderful! Let's go!" and your trio walked off.

~~~/\~~~

Germany sat in his study, looking down at his desk, with a large frown on his face. "She…she didn't even ask if I wanted to go…d-does…does she not care?" He ran his fingers through his hair, and stared at the photo on his wall.  
>It was a picture of you, him, and Italy at the zoo.<p>

You and Feli were grinning as wide as possible, with his arm on your shoulder, and your arm on his shoulder, while the German stood in the background, frowning at the elephant trying to eat his cap. "The nurse was right…Italy has stolen her heart." He quietly muttered.

~~~/\~~~

"Oh! Hey look! It's the boots I was looking for!" Hungary grinned. "They look so cute! Don't you think _?"

"Oh yes! I love that shade of brown! It's very woods-y and it goes completely with your outfit!"

Hungary held them up. "So it does! That's fantastic!" She grinned.

You nodded, and eagerly dragged them towards another set of boots. "I love these! What do you think Italy?"

"Ve~ I like them! They remind me of Germany's boots!"

You frowned, and examined them more closely. "Ah, so they do! How funny!" You laughed, and put them back.

~~~/\~~~

Ludwig sighed, leaning against the wall, as cross as ever. Grabbing the phone, he raised it, ready to dial, when he thought _Who can I call? _"Japan." He called, hoping that Japan was home.

"Hello?"

"Guten tag Japan, it's Germany."

"Hello Germany-san. Is something wrong?"

"Nein…I…I'm cancelling today's training session."

Japan nearly dropped the phone in surprise. "What is the matter?"

"Matter?"

"Hai. You do not normally cancel training."

"Oh….ja, well I was thinking…we…we don't need to train on a Saturday….so bye Japan." He hung up.

Kiku stared at the phone, deep in thought. "What…is wrong?" He wondered. "Mr. Germany-san would never cancel training, unless something really important was happening. I should go see him…" he grabbed his jacket, and walked outside to go see his ally.

~~~/\~~~

"Oh! I love these stores!" You dragged your crew into a bookstore. "They smell good with the coffee." You explained.

"Ahh…ja it smells gut." Hungary nodded. "Mr. Austria likes these stores too, though he prefers music books." She shook her head grinning.

"Si…smells…like Germany's kitchen when I go in there to make Pasta!" He nodded eagerly.

"I adore the smells….mhmmm…Ok, where next?" You asked, loving this day with your friends.

"I wanted to see about the frying pans…" Elizaveta commented as her voice trailed off. "Prussia's head keeps making dents on mein pan…" She said, shaking her head.

"Ve~ I think I see some over there!" The redhead pointed to a section across from the bookstore.

"Frying pans it is! Lead the way!" You laughed, clutching your bags. "I wonder if they could engrave your name on it, Elizaveta!"

She giggled. "Then when I hit that idiot Prussia-"

You both finished the thought. "-your name will be on his forehead!" This brought a hysterical fit of laughter from Hungary, and you cracked up as well, while Italy just sang at the top of his Italian lungs, despite the stares from the other shoppers. Today. Was. Awesome.

~~~/\~~~

Ludwig sighed, leaning back in his chair, depressed as ever. The doorbell rang, and he reluctantly stood to answer it. "Hallo…oh…guten tag Japan." He said.

"Hello..." Kiku fidgeted nervously.

"Come in…" He held open the door, and Japan walked in, not entirely sure what he was going to say.

"What…umm…would you like anything to drink? A snack?" Germany asked, sitting down on a couch.

"I am fine, thank you for asking." Japan hesitantly sat down in a chair.

"Gut…gut…so…umm…what brings you here?" the blonde asked, surprised that Japan would come to visit without a reason.

"Oh..I wanted to ask if you are allright, Mr. Germany."

"Ja, ja I'm fine."

"Oh…" Kiku nodded. "That is…good."

The two both nodded at each other, both too socially awkward to talk.

~~~/\~~~

"Oh I like this one! Look, it's ruby studded!"

"Oh…very pretty!"

"Ve~ It's shiny!"

"I think you should take this one!" You exclaimed holding up the pan proudly. "It's lovely!"

"Hmm…." She said, scruntizing it. "I like it…but not the rubies…"

Italy held up one with emeralds. "Ve~?"

"Oh that's beautiful!"

"Yes, it's shiny!" You giggled.

"Ja, I'll take it!" Hungary grinned.

"Let's see if they'll engrave your name on it!"

At last Japan said something. "Mr. Germany something is wrong. You are not…you are not allright. You cancelled training, and you do not do that."

He sighed. "I….I'm just not feeling well…"

Kiku thought for a moment and softly asked, "Is…it about _?"

The blonde stopped, cheeks flushed as he looked slightly away. "Never."

"I do not think so."

"It's not about her."

"Forgive me, but it has to be."

Germany clenched his fists. "It's not about _!"

Japan thought for a moment. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"It must be something. You told me yourself."

Ludwig laid his head down, "It's nothing. _ is not involved."

"…." Japan merely waited… _When will he tell? When will he admit it? When will he see? _

Germany sighed. "Fein, it…has a little to do with her." Avoiding eye contact..."…." He sighed, as if this was exhausting. "…fein, a lot with her."

Kiku merely nodded. Now he was getting somewhere. "What about her?"

"She…" he stopped, shaking his head. "Nein, I can't." Ludwig stood. "You want a drink?"

"Drink?" Japan repeated, not quite sure what he meant.

"Ja, beir?"

"oh….I do not drink."

"Oh. Well come anyway, you might learn how." Germany held open the door.

Seeing he had no way out of it, the smaller man nodded, and walked to his car.

~~~/\~~~

"Oh, hurry! I forgot I promised Germany and Prussia a pie this afternoon!"

"Ohhh pie?" Italy's mouth watered.

"Si! A yummy lemon pie." You said proudly.

"Oh it's sounds so good!"

Hungary laughed at Italy, and waited in the checkout aisle. "So, _ you like this?"

"Like what?" you tilted your head puzzled at her question.

"Do you like living with Germany and stupid Prussia?"

"Oh…yeah, they're not that bad." You smiled.

She slyly commented. "I suppose….though I prefer Germany over Prussia."

"Oh, I'm not sure…they're both so funny, and so quirky. Germany can't sleep unless he knows his entire house is in order, and Prussia could care less. Prussia is a ladies' man, and….and Germany's not…Prussia likes to have a good time, and Ludwig does too, but he wants a good time as long as everything else is taken care of, and I…" you blushed, and tilted your head.

Hungary smiled broadly, whereas Feli just stopped, deep in thought. _Bella…loves Germany? _He frowned, shoulders slumping. "_-" He began, but was interrupted by Hungary.

"So…you like Gilbirt? Or do you like Ludwig? Or maybe….even Feli? Tonio?" She said, gently elbowing your ribs. "Hey, don't laugh, Spain has a mighty fine looking backside."

You laughed. "You've stared at Spain's arse?"

Hungary nodded. "Next time you see him, you should do the same!"

"That's the rudest thing I've ever heard!"

Elizaveta shook her head. "Nein, they do it to us all the time. So, it's only fair we do it back."

You shook your head and laughed. "Oh my wow…"

"So, really, what do you think of them?" she prompted, paying.

~~~/\~~~

They arrived at the tavern, soon causing Ludwig to get drunk. Japan hated to stoop this low, but he knew he must.

"Germany, do you love _?"

"Ja…sh….Ja…sh…I do.."

"What do you love about her?"

"Whatsh there nots to love? She's…." he took another swig. "But…she lovesh Italy-ies…"

"Italy?"

"Jash…" He sniffed dramatically. "She wants…to marryish…hims…and not….ever see, I've beens here for her."

Japan nodded slowly, putting together pieces of the puzzle.

~~~/\~~~

"Kesesese~ Look! It's West and…Japan?!" Prussia pointed to the two from across the bar.

"Ohonhonhon! Japan and Germany are on a date!"

"Fusososo~" Spain giggled at the absurdity. "That's silly, Germany likes _."

"He does?"

"He does?" they both turned to their Spanish friend.

"Si, he does. I see it in his eyes!" The brunette nodded, sipping his drink.

"Has he admitted his l'amour?"

"Are you kidding? West? Admit? Nein, he wouldn't…he couldn't…" Prussia gulped his drink, and leaned back in his chair. "Hmm…."

France looked back over at Japan and Germany. "I didn't think Japan would ever go to a bar…"

Spain laughed loudly. "Me neither."

"….JAAAAAAAAAA!" the silver-haired exclaimed. "JA! Let's help West!"

Both Francis and Antonio eyed Prussia as if he was insane. "Help-" France began.

"-West?" Spain finished with a puzzled expression.

"Ja! He needs a girl in his life, he needs action that the porn he keeps in his room can't give him!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner, boat ride, romantic stuff!" he slammed his fists on the table. "It's perfect! Awesome! Though not nearly as awesome as me."

"Fusososo~ So…how do we do it?"

"I think Japan could help us…" France said, sighing.

"Oh?" Prussia asked.

"Oui, he could lend us some of his lanterns." The blonde explained, sighing with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Kesesese~ Sounds gut to me! Spain?"

"Si, good with me."

~~~/\~~~

You arrived home, heart pounding. "Germany? Prussia? I'm home."

Italy waltzed in singing a love song. "Are they here?"

"Nope, I don't see anyone. Funny…that's odd."

"What is odd?"

"There…" You pointed to the coffeetable, and picked up a note, and read it out loud. "Hey _, Meet me outside the house in an hour. Look pretty! Kesesese~ Prussia." You sighed. "What does that silly Prussian want?!"

Italy sighed softly. "Are you going to go?"

"Go? Oh…well…I don't know."

"You should." Feli offered, half-smiling. "Go ahead."

"But…." You said protesting. "I was going to watch a movie with you and Germany."

"It's fine, you should go, ve~"

"But….well…if you're sure…will you help me decide what to wear?"

"ve~ si, I'll do that." He nodded, pasting on a smile.

"All right!" You dashed upstairs, dragging him giddily.

~~~/\~~~

"_."

"Yes?" you asked nervously.

"Bella, you are so pretty."

You smiled, and hugged Italy. "Grazie, Ita. It means a lot coming from you." Quickly you kissed his cheek, shoved on shoes, and ran outside where Prussia was waiting.

"Shut your eyes, princezzin. I'm taking you to the palace." He said, bowing.

"Allright, what drugs are you on?" You said, smirking.

"Nein I am not on drugs! Now get in!" He protested, pushing you.

"Be careful…" reluctantly, you got in, and looked out the window.

He laughed, and drove off.

~~~/\~~~

Germany nervously paced. "I can't believe he tricked me into this." He spat on the ground.

"You needed it, Germany-san." Japan quietly said.

"Nein I did not! Und he blackmailed me!"

"Oh you needed it Allemagne." France said, spreading out the dishes.

"Si, you did, Alemania." Antonio grinned, handing him his share.

"…." Germany grabbed the package, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I hear the car!" Hungary exclaimed.

Prussia arrived, and helped _ out. Ludwig turned and gasped softly. _ was beautiful. Her hair was sleek, styled gorgeously, with small gems woven in small parts. Her dress outlined her figure to her advantage, her jewelry and make up was perfect. She was….in short, heavenly. Her beauty made his eyes water.

~~~/\~~~

"Guten tag." Germany said, looking up at you.

"Hallo." You waved shyly, and blushed at his handsomeness. Now, granted, nothing was different. His hair was still swept back, his blue eyes were as charming as ever, his uniform was sparkling, and his boots gleamed in the slowly fading light….but something was different in his eyes. They weren't harsh…they..almost seemed…soft…

"So, let's eat!" Hungary said, while fixing Prussia's tie.

"LET GO ELIZA!" The albino protested.

"Shut up." She hissed. "There, you look better…Now, let's eat." Japan and Hungary unveiled seven dishes full of steaming food. "Forgive me for fixing your plate for you, but I was in a hurry." She seated everyone according to her devious mind: Spain at the head, then Prussia across from France, Germany across from you and Japan across from Hungary. "Please, dig in."

You finished your meal, and eyed everyone but Germany. Smiling, you dropped your napkin, and retrieved it after a look at Spain's arse. "Hungary, you were…umm…right…I'd have to admit."  
>She thought about your meaning, grinned at Spain and then nodded. "Wasn't I? I was. Now, I need to use the facilities, gut bye." She grinned, and ran towards the car.<p>

~~~/\~~~

After a few minutes, only you and Germany remained. "Oh…I'm sorry.." you said, looking slightly away.

"Nein, it's fein…" he said, gazing out at the water. "I don't mind."

"You don't?" You looked up surprised.

"Nein, I don't." He said, gazing at you. "I don't mind at all."

"Oh…that's always good." You said slightly chuckling. "The water's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Ja…it is." He said, fondly gazing at it. This gave you time, to study him. His handsome face, his uniform, his eyes….you blushed and sipped your drink.

Germany sighed, looking out on the water. "You…"

"Yes?"

"….what do you think…of us?"

"Us?"

"We…us countries." He said, heat rising to his face.

"Oh…well I think all of you…you guys are my family now." You smiled.

His face fell slightly. "That's…gut to know."

"Something wrong?"

"Nein…nein nothing." He hurriedly coughed, and looked out on the water.

"Oh good." You smiled, deciding to ask him later. "This is a lovely place…"

"Ja it is….it's beautiful. The way the water flows…"

"Indeed…" you smiled.

Germany nodded. "Want…to take a walk?"

"The others?"

"Oh, they'll come back soon. Let's…just walk and enjoy the quiet while they're gone, ja?"

"Sure." You nodded, and linked arms with him. He blushed, completely surprised.

~~~/\~~~

Germany watched you smile and was completely blown away by the arm thing. His confidence rose quite considerably. _I can do this…. I can do this… _"_."

"Yes?"

"Do you….like it here with us? At my house?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes yes I do."

"I'm glad to hear it." His spirits rose. "You…you always stay."

"I….always stay?" She asked, puzzled.

"Ja….you always stay with us."

"Oh, I will until I find a job and a new house. But thanks, I'm glad we get along."

~~~/\~~~

"West is pathetic…"

"SHUT UP! I want to hear!"

"Fusososo~"

"Ohonhonhon! L'Amour is in the air!"

~~~/\~~~

"Oh the water is so beautiful…It's…I love this time, the beauty of the sunset…so…maginificent…so majestic…so breath taking."

He stopped, and nodded. "Ja…it is."

Without thinking, you laid your head on his shoulder. "It makes me wish…I was that pretty…" you whispered softly.

He hastily replied, whispering, "You are even more…"

Your eyes widened, looking up and over at him, cheeks ablaze. "Y-you….think so?" His cheeks flushed harder, and he said nothing, just kept walking. Quickly, you followed, blushing insanely. Germany had just complimented you….wow. You both kept walking along the shoreline, talking shyly to each other.

~~~/\~~~

"Cue lights….music…cameras…"

Spain laughed at Prussia, while Hungary rolled her eyes. "Shut up dummkoph…"

~~~/\~~~

"Where did they go?" You pointed up to the missing car. "We're stuck here."

"Nein, there is a way back, by boat." His blue eyes looked at you. "You mind?"

"No, no, I don't."

"Gut." Germany nodded and left to look for the boat.

You sat down on a rock, admiring the water, mind miles away, thinking about life now….and what life would be. "There….there's something in his eyes…something in his way that wasn't there before…"

He came back, lugging a canoe. "Found one."

"How fortunate! Allright, let's go." You waited until he held the canoe still, then scrambled aboard carefully. He pushed it into the water, and carefully seated himself. He grabbed the paddle, and paddled towards home.

"Do you like this type of thing?"

"Thing?" he repeated.

"Yes, outside in the wide open."

"Oh….well, I don't mind, it's relaxing at times. Getting away from brother…and his hectic life…"

"I see… then you needed this."

"Actually this has been more stressful than all of that."

You swiveled to face him, surprised. "How so?"

"Well…I'm using more concentration than normal." He said, trying not to say the real reason.

"Oh? Well, I'll be quiet for you." You smiled, and turned your attention to the water.

Germany frowned. That was not how that conversation was supposed to go. "Nein, it's fein…I don't mind actually."

"Oh good. I'll still be a little quieter, deal?"

"Deal." He repeated, tilting his head slightly to see the water, which was harder with the moonlight as a guide. Not that he hadn't done it before…but he had never done it with this many distractions before.

"The moon is gorgeous…" you breathed softly.

"Ja…ja it is." He said, carefully maneuvering around rocks, trying not to get in shallow water.

"I love it…." You leaned back in the boat, sighing happily.

His eyes softened slightly at your amusement. "You do?"

"Yes! It's so beautiful. A quiet moonlit night…the soft sound of flowing water…the chirp of the crickets…the slow movement of the boat…it's perfect." You smiled warmly, gazing over the pretty sights.

"….Gut, I'm glad you are enjoying it." He nodded, and paddled. Ludwig's heart throbbed loudly in his ears. She was enjoying this! That…must mean she likes being with him too…unless…wait, did it? What if she only liked the outdoors with a boat? Did she only like…the scenery? Did…she not like being with him as he did with her? His face clouded over, and he pedaled with a heavy heart.

"Wow…you paddle fast…" You said, sighing a bit.

"Oh?"

"Ja…you're causing huge ripples in the water.."

"Oh…I'm sorry….would…you like me to slow down?"

"Yes!" You eagerly nodded smiling at him.

"Allright." So that meant either she likes being with him…or she likes the scenery…Germany sighed, and did as _ requested.

"Thanks. That way…I can…enjoy the scenery much more." You blushed, hoping he didn't catch on to what you meant.

_Was that…a blush? _He blushed, grateful the moon shone on your face and not his. Carefully, he studied your face: Beautiful long eyelashes, sparkling eyes radiating warmth and joy, soft skin caressed by the moonlight, the way its silvery beams caught your hair, giving it strange but adorable highlights, the high cheek bones outlining your attractive face, and the sweet sweet perfume you used filled his airway, making his eyes close softly.

You clutched the boat. "Be careful, I see rocks."

"Ja." Your voice jerked him out of his trance, and he hurriedly paddled away from them, then rested the oar. "_."

"Yes?"

"You…" He began, not entirely sure where he was going with this.

"…." You good-naturedly waited, trying not to press him.

"….You…erm.." The nurse's words rang in his ears, and his jaw tightened. _You only need twenty seconds of courage…twenty.. _"How much do you like being at my house?" Before you could answer he continued wanting to state his feelings loud and clear, "How much do you like my brother and I? How much do you like being with us? Apparently not enough if you want to go away. You….you left me today, instead of inviting me on your outing. Do you…not like me? Do you not want me with you?" His face turned red, and he paddled furiously.

Your cheeks burned. "….I like being at your house. I feel like I have a family…I like you and your brother, you both take good care of me…and I'm sorry if I never showed it. I…I don't want to be an imposition on you two…you know…outstay my welcome…" You blushed. "And I didn't invite you because I thought you had work to do, and didn't want to be a nuisance so you could work hard."

"Oh…" he replied softly, drinking in your words. Maybe…just maybe she does care…and that nurse was right. "…You…thank you…for being considerate….I don't get that often."

"You should, you deserve it." You gave his hand a small squeeze, heat rising to your face. "…."

The tall blonde gazed down at your hands together…and gave a ghost of a smirk. "Danke, _."

"You're welcome." You smiled, looking for his eyes in the shadow that sat before you. If only the moon would change directions…

He swallowed, and quietly said, "_?"

"Yes?"

Germany's heart pounded in his chest, and he slowly moved closer…daring to hope this was actually happening.

Your eyes widened, but you moved closer, inwardly craving a small romantic vibe from him, no matter how impossible it seemed.

His blue eyes pierced yours, and he moved closer still…wondering if you were as soft as you looked. Gently, his right hand cupped the back of your neck, and pulled your mouth to his, where he ever so softly laid his lips on yours.  
>Your eyes fluttered closed, and you leaned in, deepening the kiss. Slowly, your hands moved up to his neck, where they gently laid on him. Surprisingly…his chapped lips felt…very good against your own. Electricity shot up energizing your nerves, waking up your romantic heart.<p>

He blushed, but couldn't give up now, the electricity was working on him as well. Shyly, he pulled you yet closer, secretly loving the feel of your softness pressed against him. Your lips were warm and soft, yet firm, and pleasing against his own. You felt…so soft and warm…so firm and strong…so heavenly.

Bashfully, you pulled away, needing the oxygen. Your breathing was faster, and it felt as if time had stood still just for this special occasion. Your eyes gazed into his ice blue orbs, wondering about what was going on inside that German head.

~~~/\~~~

Germany's breathing was fast and light. His vision was slightly blurring, so he blinked several times, trying to focus. Eyes saddening a bit, he realized that you two were at the end of your journey, for there was the house. "…we…should go inside."

"Y-yes…yes we should." You said, heart begging no, but mind disagreeing.

He got out of the boat, and steadied it. "Allright, now be careful." He gently grasped your hand, and helped you jump free. He dragged the boat up on the shore, and guided you to the house, feeling as if the entire ground was made out of marshmallow stuffing.

Your legs trembled with excitement, and you nodded. "I got it, I got it." Carefully, you ascended to the house. "Here…we are."

"Ja…here we are…"

You both paused, gazing at each other fondly as the awkward silence filled the air. "….well…umm…good night, Ludwig."

"Ja, guten nacht." His eyes followed your form as you went up to the house. "_!"

"Yes?" You turned around hopefully.

"I….I…." He started, fear starting to grip his heart. What if she couldn't say it back?...Nein, he must be strong. "I….I think…I lov-"

The door blew open and Prussia pulled you inside. "Sorry I had to go, but Elizaveta was going to get rid of my beer…"

You gazed at Ludwig from over Prussia's shoulder. "O-oh, no…it's…fine…"

~~~/\~~~

Germany sighed, feeling inner turmoil. He was so close to victory….but what if you didn't want him? What if you wanted Italy? "It's….not fair…" He said quietly, walking up the stairs to the house. He searched for you, gently calling out your name.

He walked into what used to be his room, and sighed, seeing you draped out on the bed, eyes closed. Softly, he sat on the bed beside you and said, "_? Well…I just wanted to say…I think…I love you."

Ludwig stood, and walked out, turning out the light. He gazed at you one last time, then walked down the hall to his bed, a.k.a. the couch.

~~~/\~~~

Your eyes fluttered open, barely being able to breathe. "….Ludwig?" you whispered.

He ran up the hall. "Ja? Are you allright? Are you feeling well? What's wrong? Tell me!"

"Shhh you'll wake up your brother…I…I think I love you too."

He sat on the bed again. "Y-you do?"

"J-ja…I do."

His face slightly curved down, forming a verrry faint smile. "Gut. Sehr gut." He timidly kissed your head….and walked out, barely able to contain his excitement. "Guten Nacht."

"Good night." You smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of bells, flowers, boats, and handsome Germans.

~~~/\~~~

Italy sighed. "Bella never loved me…" Wiping a tear from his auburn eyes, he sniffled, and curled up in his covers, burying his head in the fluffy pillow, trying…trying…pleading with God that this was all a bad dream.

**pardon the crappiness but you gots a kiss from Germany! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

You held your breath, walking into the room. "Hey Italy! You wanted to tell me something?"

"_Bella_…" Italy began, keeping his eyes away from your face. "_Bella_…I love you."

Your breathing grew faster, palms growing sweaty. Your vision blurred while your heartbeat pounded in your ears. "W-what?"

"I love you, _. I…." He wiped his amber eyes trying not to cry. "I have ever since I ment you. You're so pretty, and smart, and fun to be around… you're always there for me, you know how to cheer me up, and you make good pasta! And you don't get mad at me like everyone else does, and you're a good singer, and you're so cute!" Feli said softly, looking up at your face.

~~~/\~~~

Germany's face paled, and his fists curled up into tight balls. Leaning in slightly, he strained to hear your words as he listened in from the hallway.

~~~/\~~~

You uncurled the corner of your blouse from your fingers which now ached from stiffness. "Italy…"

"Don't you see _? I'm the one for you, not Germany! He'd treat you badly and I wouldn't! I'd treat you the way you should be treated! Because I..I love you!" He immediately crashed his mouth on yours, holding you tightly, desperately, to himself.

Germany opened the door, jaw hitting the ground, face flaming with shock and surprise. "Sorry…." He muttered, looking away.

You broke away from Italy's kiss, your cheeks ablaze with surprise and embarrassment. "Italy…I-Germany!" Surprise and stress mounded, and you shot out of the room, "EXCUSE ME!" And out of his house.

~~~/\~~~

Feliciano stared at the floor, tears streaming down his face. "It's…it's not fair…they never feel for me." He hiccupped, wiped a tear, and sighed. "I'll never find her…"

Ludwig grabbed his coat, and shoved on his boots. Quickly he snatched another coat just in case. "PRUSSIA! IF _ COMES BACK HERE BEFORE I DO, TELL HER TO STAY!" and he ran outside.

~~~/\~~~

You ran as fast as your legs could go, lungs gasping for air, heart throbbing painfully, limbs screaming for rest. Tears ran down your face, despite your attempts to stop them from falling. Randomly you chose direction, not caring where you were going. "He…he loves…me." You panted. "How…did I… not see…that coming?"

~~~/\~~~

"Hello? Germany? Italy? Ms. _?" Kiku cautiously walked in the front door.

"Kesesese~" Prussia waved. "Hey Japan, you haven't seen _ around anywhere have you?"

"No…w-why?"

"Oh West said if she came back to tell her that he wanted to talk to her."

Japan's eyes clouded over with confusion. "Did…they argue?"

Gilbirt shrugged. "She left, and West just ran out after her ten minutes ago."

"Oh, I see…" He fidgeted. "I will come back later then." He bowed and left, wondering what on earth had happened.

~~~/\~~~

"_!" Germany called out. "_!" He sighed. "Where the devil could she be?" His blue eyes scanned the roads, looking for any sign of _. "Nothing…." Hurriedly he ran down the left path, hoping he would find you soon.

~~~/\~~~

Italy ran to the right. "_BELLA_!" He screamed, heart heavy with guilt and worry. "_BELLA_? _BELLA_! _!"  
>His mind was starting to play tricks on him: hearing footsteps, seeing things, hearing crying.,..it was not good. This was the beginning to be too much for his conscience, so he stopped to catch his breath. "_?"<p>

~~~/\~~~

You kept running, not caring what might happen to you, or where you'd end up. Your legs begged for mercy, lungs screamed for air, heart pumping loudly in your ears. You cried out loudly, and hit the pavement, unable to take another step, not even feeling the slight drizzle of rain as it began to pelt your body.

~~~/\~~~

Germany sighed. "_!" Can you hear me?" Worry racked his body as his mind listed thousands of possible things that could have happened to you by now. "Stay calm…she must be here somewhere…" Ludwig told himself, trying to force a calm composure on himself….it wasn't working.

~~~/\~~~

"Where could they be?" Japan wondered, as he paced up and down Germany's driveway. The dark-haired man went back inside, called some people, and then began to look for his missing allies.

~~~/\~~~

Feli coughed twice, chills wracking his frail body. "_Bella_…please answer…! Please answer me!" He whispered, straining for any sound. Only the biting wind answered with a lonely howl.

~~~/\~~~

Ludwig ignored the rain now soaking his body and the wind. "I won't give up…I won't…give up…" he muttered to himself as he marched down the allys. "_! _!" He pleaded with God that she'd be alive and well, and that he'd find her soon. Dusk was starting to fall.

~~~/\~~~

Japan sighed, wishing his allies had left him a trail of some sorts… "Germany! Italy! Ms. _!" Nothing…this was getting dangerous.

~~~/\~~~

Dusk had fallen, and still not hint of _. Ludwig sighed, running his hand through his damp hair. "_!" He turned down an ally, and kept walking. "What?" A lump in the ground? Hurriedly, he ran, careful not to trip on the lump. "_?!"

~~~/\~~~

Your eyes fluttered open at the feel of a slightly warm jacket covering your shoulders. A handsome man was trying to help you. Your vision focused, and you were stunned to see Germany dripping wet, looking down at you with dark eyes. "L-Lud-"

He interrupted you with his hand. "_Nein_, rest."

"Where's Italy?" You asked, muffled by his hand covering your mouth.

He pretended not to hear your question. "Shut your eyes, we're going home."

You shook your head vehemently despite the headache, causing his hands to fall off. "No, I have to get to Italy."

~~~/\~~~

Italy held his breath, wondering, if it was possible that you loved him back.

~~~/\~~~

"No. You are staying here." Germany's eyes angrily flashed signs at you.

"NO!" You stood up, hugging his jacket around your shoulders. Your legs weren't entirely stable, so you walked with the wall's help. Angrily, you stormed down the alley into the street, not even hearing the squeal of swerving tires.

Both Italy and Germany heard the car coming. "_BELLA_!"

Italy just watched in horror, frozen in shock as Germany flung himself as you, slamming you into the nearby grass unharmed as the drunk driver attempted to swerve around the German.

You shut your eyes, screaming out, "GERMANY DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!" Unfortunately, the stress was beginning to build on your worn out frame, and you elapsed into unconsciousness.

~~~/\~~~

Ludwig stood, unscathed by the drunk driver. He walked over to your limp body, and cradled it to his chest, shutting his eyes tightly. "Don't die, _. I love you too…" Gently, he kissed your lifeless mouth and stood up, marching home.

~~~/\~~~

Italy sobbed softly as the rain begain to fall again. "She loves Germany, she really does." He looked out where she almost died and sighed, letting the tears flow. He hugged his coat closer to himself and followed the way Germany had gone, talking depressedly to himself.

The nurse stood outside of Germany's house, sighing. "Oh Italy…you didn't love her enough…you weren't willing to lay down your life for her…" she mumbled softly, shaking her head. "I can't leave him like that.." She waved her hand, and a girl walked up beside him. "Take good care of the new life I gave to you, H.R. E, and take care of Italy like how you promised last time." She waited, smiling when she heard laughter down the alley. Beautiful wings spread out and she vanished into the sky.

~~~/\~~~

Germany had you all snuggled up inside of his bed with thick blankets, soft pillows, and gobs of tissues. You sneezed and grabbed a tissue.

Ludwig walked in, smiling tiredly at you. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm allright…just sore."

He merely nodded, checking your temperature.

"How are you?"

"Not so good." He admitted.

"WHAT?!" You sat up rigid, shoving your icy hand onto his head.

"_Nein_, let me finish." He gently tucked you back in. "I'm not all right, I'm in love."

Color drained from your face. "Well….thank you for saving me…" You sighed. "Better go tell her you're okay…"

He leaned down gazing into your eyes. "I wasn't finished." His large hand covered your mouth. "I'm not all right, I'm in love. In love with someone who will probably never love me back for as long as she lives." He stopped, and continued. "I think she might only say she loves me because I saved her life."

Your eyes widened and you tried to shake your head, but his hand held you firm. "The truth is, I love you, _. I have for a while…I just didn't know it…and I want you to be _mein_, at my side forever and always…. I want you. _Ich liebe dich, mein lieben_."In one swift moment, he removed his hand and gently laid his mouth on yours, kissing with a sweet, loving, tender, gentle passion that he hoped spoke volumes.

You smiled, and pulled him down more as your hands moved around to lie on his neck. His hands pulled you up to his chest and held you there as he gently kissed you, wanting you never to leave your side.  
>You blushed and clung to him, separating for oxygen. "I love you Ludwig…not for saving my life, but for being you." Smiling softly, you kissed him again.<p>

He smirked and gently laid you back down in his bed, kissing your head. "Now rest, I don't like my girlfriend being sick."

You giggled softly, kissing his chin when he came close. "Yes sir." You gave a weak smile and shut your eyes, happy to be home in your loved one's arms.

**There be an epilogue :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

"Last one." You wiped the perspiration from your brow. Carefully, you had just finished packing the dishwasher with all of the breakfast dishes, and now… You pressed the start button and phewed loudly.

"I think coffee sounds great right now…" you smiled and turned the coffee maker on. Wiping your hands on your jeans, you hummed to yourself as you walked to the living room, grinning widely as you reached down petting Aster.

"_Hallo_ Aster…._ja_, you're a good dog." Berlitz and the others were playing outside, which was a relief to you.

Slowly, you reclined on the couch, eyes closing. Your fingers rubbed over your knuckles, pausing at  
>the band of gold metal and a diamond on it. Smiling, you went back to that special day, the day…when your German had proposed.<p>

~~~/\~~~

"Oh the flowers along this walk are so pretty! Look at the lilies!" You had smiled, pulling one to you so you could smell it.

Germany had shaken his head smirking, "It's a flower, _. Not something to get excited about." Surprisingly, Ludwig had suggested a small field trip for the two of you. You both had immediately agreed on a time, and here you were, walking among flowers.

You had mocked pouted. "What? You don't like my flower? It's beautiful! Smell it Ludwig!"

"_Nein_, _nein_, I'm _fein_."

"Oh allright Mr. I'm-Not-Smelling-The-Flower-Because-I'll-Look-Stupid." You had thrown back the flower and had rolled your eyes.

"Hey! I never said that!" He had gently pushed into you.

"Well I did." You had pushed back, smirking. "This is very nice…I like this."

"You do? Good. Hey…look, there's a gazebo…" He had slyly pointed to an old white gazebo that sat beside the lake. "Want to go explore?"

"YEAH!" You had smiled, tugging him with so much energy towards it. "Look how old it is! It's so cute!"

"_Ja_ it is." He walked out to the part that faced the water and sighed, gathering up courage to ask the question that would change his life forever. "_?" He had asked, not looking over at you.

"Yes?" You sidled up next to him, smiling. "What is it?"

"How long…have we been together?"

"Four years, five months, two weeks, and three days."

The corners of his mouth tugged up slightly. "Ah….Could I ask you something?"

"Sure." You smiled, looking over at him.

Germany swallowed, and grabbed your hand. "_." His calloused hands enveloped yours, and he knelt down  
>on one knee. "_, I want you to marry me. You….you're the most beautiful girl, inside and out, that I've ever known." He looked down, gathered courage, and continued. "Before I met you, I was unhappy, angry, just miserable… and you turned my life upside-down." His blue eyes met yours, and he said softly, "I need you beside me…for as long as I live. If you say no to my proposal, I want you to be by me forever and always, and never leave. I need you like we need air to breathe….I need you even more than my beer or my wurst. I need you like….like summer needs rain. I need you. I love you. I love you….like I have never loved before. Please…be my wife, _. Marry me."<p>

You squealed and tackled him, passionately kissing his lips. "YEEEES! _JA JA JA!"_

And for that one special occasion, Ludwig, your German fiancée, had just smiled.

~~~/\~~~

Grinning, you sighed, as you could almost feel the day from the past. The warm afternoon sun, the smell of the lake, the smell of the flowers… abruptly the dryer beeped, signaling you that your short break was over. "Back to work." You chuckled, standing up slowly.

Humming, you gathered up the laundry, and laid it out on the couch, beginning to fold, as you remembered back to the past….

~~~/\~~~

"Why do I, the awesome one, have to wear this unawesome itchy tie?" Prussia had grumbled, fussing with the tie on his tuxedo.

"Would you like some help?" His brother had hissed back, unable to help because he was in the middle of a tailoring.

"_Nein_," Gilbirt whined. "Your help is unawesome. I'm going to ask _ for her help!"

"_Fein_." Ludwig sighed, as he had held out his arm for the tailor.

"_SCHWESTER_!" The albino had sung loudly, dancing in a circle.

"_Hallo,_ good to see you too. Oh, you look so handsome!" You smiled. He did indeed, when  
>he wore his absolute best. "Very handsome, you just might win over Elizaveta with that!" You had giggled.<p>

"_Ja_, in his desperate dreams…" Hungary had snorted, rolling her eyes.

"How is this?" Spain danced out as well, looking very attractive in his tuxedo.

"_Guapo Espana. Muy guapo_.." You had smiled and hugged him. "You'll win the heart of every lady in the room!"

Antonio had giggled, "How silly, _."

Ludwig had coughed, clearing his throat. "_?"

You had turned, and had been captivated. "Oh Ludwig…" He looked so handsome. Slicked back blonde hair as usual, his pert blue eyes flashing, his strong form not concealed in the fabric of the tuxedo, and spit-polished shoes. "You're so handsome, love."

He blushed and looked away, not used to it. "_Danke_. Does it work?"

"I think so." You had smiled and had kissed his cheek. "You look too handsome to not marry."

~~~/\~~~

Your face was plastered with a dreamy grin. "Oh and the wedding!"

~~~/\~~~

"It's time, _!"

"Okay!" You had swallowed nervously. Now was the moment…the moment you had been waiting all your life for. The moment you were joined together with the man you loved, Ludwig. Quickly, you had shoved on your white heels, and had gripped your bouquet with sweaty hands. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, _. Here, let me put on the veil…." Hungary hurriedly put the veil in place without damaging your hair or makeup.

"Look at me, I'm crying and it's my wedding!" You had sighed, wiping your eyes.

"Why there's nothing to cry about! Nothing at all! Hurry, there's the music!" She had waved and had run off to go change to get into her position. Swiftly, you had clicked on your heels all the way to where Italy had been waiting to escort you down the aisle.

"Ready, _?"

"Oh I hope I don't trip!"

"You wont! Just keept walking." He had whispered in your ear, and then you had started to walk. Slowly, your eyes had taken in everything: the lights, the instruments, the parson, the decorations that everyone had slaved over, all the countries sitting in the pews grinning from ear to ear at the happy thing that was about to take place, Japan, Prussia, and Spain lined up on the left, and Liechtenstein, Hungary, and Belgium on the right. But most important, there had been Ludwig. Ludwig was the handsomest groom that you had ever seen.

His blue eyes lit up, and an exceedingly rare smile crept on his face. "You're beautiful, _liebe_."

You blushed and smiled, taking your place beside him. His strong calloused hands covered yours and he waited,  
>his talented fingers gently massaging your hands. He cleared his throat, and did as the parson instructed.<p>

"I, Ludwig, take you, _, to be my wife. To have and to hold, to cherish, provide, and protect, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"I…_ _ take you Ludwig, to be my husband…to have and to hold, to cherish and submit, serve, and support,  
>in sickness and health, till death do us part."<p>

~~~/\~~~

"The best part…." You smiled heaving the heavy laundry basket away from the washer. "…I need to do the whites…" You slowly walked into your bedroom, and with some effort, heaved the whites into your laundry basket. Suddenly a cry from the backyard made you drop the basket.

All of the dogs were barking hysterically, scaring you and apparently the boy who came up and hugged your pant leg. "_Mutti_!" He wailed.

"What is it baby?" You scooped up the frightened two year old, and cuddled him close, as you sat on your bed. He hiccupped, and wiped his tears on your shoulder, clutching you tightly. "Did you get hurt sweetheart? Let _Mutti_ see it, Otto Vilhem."

He sniffled again, and pulled up his shorts, displaying a skinned knee. "_Mutti_! It hurts!" Your son sobbed, wiping his eyes. Gently, you shushed him, quickly leaving and returning with a Band-Aid and some peroxide to clean it.

You dabbed some on a cottonball, and softly dabbed it. His blue eyes watered, and he howled in pain. "I know sweetheart." You blew on it to help ease the pain, then placed the band-aid on, kissing his knee. "All better?"

"_Ja_." He grinned, relieved the torture was over. "Can I play now, _Mutti_? You play too!"

You chuckled, and ruffled his blonde hair. "What are you playing?" Your eyes fondly gazed at your little man. He was an identical replica of his father: the blonde hair, blue eyes, same nose, same face, same build, but Otto had your smile and your vivacious look on life.

"Blackie _und_ me playin' soldier! _Und_ Berlitz got capshured!" He demonstrated with hand motions. "And we beat 'em at the bridge! _Und_ _Vatti_ said when he come home, he'll play with me!"

"I'm sure he will, _Vatti_ always keeps his promises." You kissed his head. "Go play for a little while, and when I call for supper, you come in, _ja?"_

"_Ja_! I will!" He jumped off the bed and ran outside, not caring that he nearly bumped into the dining room table.

Sighing, you stood slowly and grabbed the basket that fell on the floor. "I'll wash them later….I'm too tired…  
>Oh, supper. Let's see…." You strolled into the kitchen, debating what supper was going to be. "Ludwig said he was going to bring home the lettuce…"<p>

Subsequently, almost as if on cue, the door opened, to reveal your husband carrying a grocery bag. "_Vatti's_ home!"

"_VATTI_!" Otto tore into the room, jumping his daddy. "_Vatti_ you're home! _Gut_! You come _und_ play with me und Blackie and Berlitz?" The little man tugged on Germany's jacket. You smiled, leaning against the doorframe, watching your men together.

Ludwig scooped up his son and nodded. "_Ja Ja_, I will! Let me go help _Mutti_ first, then I'll come and play with you, okay?"

"_Ja_!" Otto squirmed down and giddily scurried off to the garden, dogs barking and chasing him.

"He was so excited to have you play with him. You're a hit with your son." You smiled, walking over to him.

"He's a _gut_ little boy…the real question is, am I a hit with his mother?" Lud walked over, hugging you.

"I'd say so." You pulled him down by his tie and kissed him. "Welcome home."

He gladly kissed back, and parted. "_Danke, liebe_." He kissed your head sweetly and pulled out the lettuce. "I brought it home. How are you feeling?"

"Thank you Ludwig." You retrieved it and walked to the kitchen. "I'm feeling fine, perfectly fine."

"…Allright…I'm going to go play with Otto…"

"Don't forget, Japan and Italy are coming over for supper." You reminded, washing the lettuce.

He nodded. "_Ja_, I remember." Slowly, Germany walked toward the back door, but he turned around at the last moment. "I'll be outside…if you know..if it happens.."

You laughed. "If anything changes I'll come and get you. Though I doubt anything going's happen. The baby's only three months old, _liebe_."

"….._Gut_." He nodded and stepped out to go play army with his boy.

~~~/\~~~

"Ve~ _Ciao_, _! How are you feeling?" Italy sat down beside Japan and Otto.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Would you like some more potatoes?"

"No, I'm good!" He smiled and started to eat.

Germany was talking to Japan about various training ideas while Otto poked your elbow. "_Mutti_?"

"Hmm baby?"

He pushed the plate towards you, in hopes that you'd help him cut up his sausage. _"Bitte_?"

You smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"So, _, have you decided a name?"

"A name?" You looked over at Italy, puzzled.

"_Si_! A name for your new baby!"

"Oh! Well, no not yet, we're still getting over the shock." Laughing, you slid the meat back over to Otto, who was  
>under the table, peering at the dogs.<p>

Germany shook his head. "We don't know if it's a boy or girl, _dummkoph_." You elbowed him roughly, shooting him a look. "But, we'll let you know what it is as soon as we know, allright?"

"Ve~ Allright! That means I get to be the godfather again?"

"You and Japan get to be the godfathers."

Ludwig sighed and finished his plate. _There's no way I'm letting him near my family…. _"_, I'll get the dessert, you rest."

"All right." You smiled.

"_Mutti_, I'm done!" Otto announced, throwing up his hands.

"Let me see your plate…_Nein_, Otto. Sweetheart, you need to finish your potatoes."

"I don't like them!" He protested. "I want the cake!"

"Ve~ It's not that hard! I eat Germany's potato every day! They're not that bad, _si_?"

"Nein! I don't like them!" He crossed his arms.

"_Mutti_ said eat them, so you eat them." Ludwig's stern voice rebuked. Otto sighed, and nodded. "_Ja_ sir…" he pouted and finished his food.

"This cake is very good, _." Kiku commented quietly, chewing on a small bite.

"_Si_, it's good! I love it! Can I live here too?!"

"_Nein_!" That earned him a look and a firm elbow to the stomach. "_Nein_….umm..we have no extra room, Italy. I'm sorry."

"Perhaps later, when H.R.E. can come too? How is she by the way?"

"Oh, she's fine! She's going to come and visit, and bring the baby too! I miss her…" His amber eyes faded in vitality.

"I'm sorry." You said, reaching across the table to pat his arm. "Don't worry though, you'll get to see your baby girl soon, and Stefanya will jump into her daddy's arms and hug him until doom comes."

"_Si_, she will!"

Japan stretched. "I believe it is time for us to go. Thank you for the meal, Germany and _. Goodbye." Although it took some effort, Kiku managed to drag Italy out of your house.

~~~/\~~~

Sighing, the three of you retired to the living room: Otto playing with the dogs and Germany holding you closely,  
>keeping a close eye on you, Otto, and the baby yet to come. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"I'm fine! I wish you'd stop worrying." Softly, you curled into him, loving the feel of his warmth and protection. "Though it makes me feel special."

"You are special, _liebe_." Germany leaned over, and kissed your head. "And I want you to tell me everything  
>and anything." He held up the ringed hand which signaled that you were taken. "You're <em>mein<em> sweetheart. _Ich liebe dich_." Sweetly, he kissed the knuckles, squeezing your hand gently.

"I love you too, Ludwig." Smiling, you kissed his cheek. The grandfather clock interrupted your husband/wife bonding time, so reluctantly, you stood. "Otto, time for bed."

While your son protested, your handsome husband stood and shook his head. "_Nein,_ I'll do it. Wait for me? And don't fall asleep."

"Yes sir." You saluted, smiling as you watched the two men you loved most go off into Otto's bedroom.  
>Occasionally laughter and giggles peeped out, but for the most part it was quiet. Ludwig came back, smirking. "Ready?" he whispered.<p>

"Ready? For what?" you whispered back.

"For our dance." He gently pulled you up, cupped your waist with one big hand, and held your hand with the other. You grinned as you remembered your very first dance a long time ago...where he had gotten angry... your mind traveled back as you remembered your first kiss...when he had told you he loved you...and now, here you were in your lover's arms. Slowly, you swayed back and forth, occasionally twirling, but for the most part swaying like in a ballroom. You placed your head on his chest, feeling secured and warm. "Ludwig…..will it always be like this?"

"As long as I live, I vow it will always be like this." He tilted up your chin, and laid his mouth on yours in a  
>sweet fiery passion that warmed your soul. "It will always be like this, <em>liebe<em>."

"Good." You kissed him back lovingly, and laid your head against his chest. Man, how you loved your life...it was...perfect.

**LA FLUFF IS DONE :D Let me know what you thought of the whole series, ja? Sorry for crappiness/OOCness DX**


End file.
